The Spy Game
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Haruno Sakura for the first time in her life is going to High school. But at the same time she has secrets to keep. One being that shes a government spy the other being shes engaged to the school hearthrob Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own!! Don't sue!!

A/N: kay this a AU high school fic so yeah. The main pairings are SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, and ShikaTem. So you don't like those pairings then don't read kay, yeah!! Deidara has affected me with his yeahs, yeah. Oh and for right now this story is rated T. unless someone wants a lemon cuz then I will put one.

**The Spy Game **

"High school?!" Sakura yelled outraged.

"Yes your training is over and we can no longer home school you," her mother replied.

"The principal is aware of the situation," her father said from behind his book.

"We just want you to have a chance at a normal life," her mother smiled hugging her.

"Normalcy? Normal!! How many teenagers do you know have that have reached Jounin rank spy," Sakura said slightly losing her temper.

"Well….two but that's beside the point. The point is they were our enemy but will now be your partner on all missions from now on," her mother answered.

Sakura's mouth about hit the floor. "This is just great. This is almost about as stupid as arranging my marriage before I was even born."

"Speaking of which that arranged marriage will go into effect in March when you turn 18," her father said.

"I QUIT!!!" Sakura shouted dramatically throwing her hands in the air and stomping off to her room. At which point she entered and slammed to door shut to show her parents she was not happy at all with their 'decisions'. "Today sucks and tomorrow will be even worse," she sighed plopping on her bed. "High school, this should be interesting," she murmured drifting off to sleep.

--------

"Welcome to Konoha High! This is your schedule and school map. You have aid first hour, which means you pretty much do things for us here in the main office. Principal Tsunade is not here right now but you will get to meet her eventually. Oh and my name is Shizune. So why don't you come on back and Ill introduce you to the other aid this hour."

After accepting the papers and looking over them Sakura picked up her bag and followed the woman called Shizune to the back of the office. The office was pretty big. There was a room on the immediate left with the door closed that Sakura assumed was the principal's office. There was a conference room, a security room, a Nurse's office, you know pretty standard stuff. Shizune led Sakura to an open area that was just behind the main desk. There was a long desk situated against a painted wall. Empty chairs were every where for, Sakura guessed, office aides. But one of the chairs was occupied by a girl wearing purple with a long blond ponytail.

"This is Yamanaka Ino. She has the same schedule as you so she can help you out for today."

"Shizune I'm out of sake."

"Umm…well I need to take care of something ill be right back." She said running off to the principal's office.

"Hello, my name is Yamanaka Ino," the blonde said offering her hand.

Sakura looked at it for a minute then decided to take it. "Haruno Sakura."

Shizune came walking back to her desk just as Sakura was sitting down. "You girls can just have the day off. Tsunade-sama is not exactly in a good mood right now."

"Ohh," Ino squealed.

Shizune didn't have to turn back around to know why Ino squealed. But she did anyway taking out a pack of pink slips and began writing. Sakura decided to see what was so great and saw a boy standing on the other side of the desk. He was tall, and pale. He had dark blue hair, which almost looked black, that spiked in the back and dark onyx eyes. Sakura could have sworn she had seen those eyes before.

"Here," Shizune said handing him the pink slip. "Hn," was all that was heard as the boy left the office.

"Someday he is going to notice me and when that day comes I will be the happiest girl in the world," Ino sighed. "Mrs. Uchiha Ino. It fits so perfectly."

"Wait Uchiha? As in Uchiha Itachi?"

"Oh no Itachi graduate sometime ago. He was number one in his class and a fine athlete pride of this school you could say," Shizune answered.

"Then who?"

"Oh him? That was Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi's younger brother. He always comes in late to first hour so I'm use to writing tardy slips for him. Honestly I think he does it just so people don't compare him to his brother."

"But they look so much alike. The only real difference is that his features are more feminine," Sakura said.

"Sasuke-kun does not look like a girl," Ino yelled outraged.

"No what Sakura means is his features resemble that of his mother."

"Oh!! Wait how do you know the Uchiha's?" Ino asked.

"I meet them a long time ago. It's really not important," she said smiling.

"Hmmm….oh great the bells are off again. You girls can go ahead and go to your next class while I go fix the bells."

"Hai," they said in unison and picked up their stuff.

"The gym is this way. You just walk through the cafeteria and it's directly on your left and the locker rooms are across the hall. We always use the main gym unless told differently by Anko-sensei."

"Wait you guys have two gyms?"

"Well actually we have the main gym, the extra gym is for the football players, band practice, etc. and then we have the swimming gym which is just a room with a big swimming pool in it."

"Oh," Sakura said as they walked into the gym. As they walked in Sakura's attention was immediately drawn to the huge bleachers with only a small area occupied by students.

"Come on I'll introduce you to all my friends," Ino said grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the few people that were isolated from the rest. 'Popular kids' Sakura said in her head.

"Whoa Ino whose your friend," a blonde boy yelled rather loudly.

"Shut up for a minute and I'll tell you. Okay ready Sakura cuz this is a long list." She nodded her head." Okay this is Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Tenten, and of course the sand siblings Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro."

"Sand siblings?"

"Oh I gave 'em that nickname back in grade school cuz everyday at recess you would see them together always playing in the sand box," the boy called Naruto answered.

"Hey pinky why did you dye your hair pink," the boy called Kiba called rather rudely.

"First off my name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Second off I didn't dye it this is natural."

"Wait you mean you were born with pink hair Sakura-chan?"

"Yes and please don't call me chan."

"I t-t-think its v-very p-p-pretty."

"Arigato. Ano……Hinata right?"

"H-hai."

"OMG SASUKE-KUN AND NEJI-KUN ARE HERE!!!!" a girl screamed as mentioned boys were then almost glomped to death by fangirls.

"Ladies this is gym class not a fan club meeting," a soft voice said. The girls immediately dispersed and the two boys sat down with the group of people that was slightly isolated. Neji sat next too Tenten putting his arm around her shoulders, naturally causing the fangirls to send death glares towards her. Then Sasuke sat next to Naruto muttering a "dobe" before he sat down. 'That's not something you call a friend. So maybe they aren't friends.' Sakura thought.

"Hey where's Anko-sensei," Naruto yelled.

"Not here obviously dobe."

"SHUT UP TEME!!"

'Yeah definitely not friends' Sakura finally concluded.

"The grocery store discontinued her favorite snack food so she took a couple of days off. Oh by the way my name is Kurenai Yuhi. You can just call me Kurenai-sensei while I'm here. Oh and on a side note I don't like freshman." An audible gulp filled the gym. "Well since Rock Lee is absent we can't play the game I had in mind. So I guess you guys can just have a slack day and do whatever," she said going to the office that was reserved for gym teachers.

"Your new right? My name is Hyuuga Neji."

"Oh! Haruno Sakura. Wait Hyuuga? Are you guys related?" she said looking between Hinata and Neji.

"N-Neji-niisan is my c-cousin."

"Then why do you call him niisan."

"My parents died in a car accident some time ago. Since then my uncle Hyuuga Hiashi has raised me. Hinata is more like a younger sister to me than a cousin."

"Oh I see now."

"Oh and Sakura-chan this teme here is Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto said pointing to the boy next to him.

"Wait NIISAN!!!" everybody looked at her weird. "I remember now. But the last time I saw you you were……" his hand quickly covered her mouth. "Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence," Sakura shrugged and Sasuke removed his hand.

"Touch me again and I'll tell all your friends and fangirls about that day," Sakura threatened as a cell phone went off. "Oh that's me," she said digging it to her pocket. "Hello? No. Yes. Yeah. Wait, what? Fine. I won't. Yeah okay bye," the conversation was literally over before it started.

"What was that?" Ino asked as Sakura put her phone back in her pocket.

"Oh my mom being stupid again. You see this is my first time in a real school so she's a little worried about me." Everybody's mouths dropped at what Sakura said. Had she really never been to real school before is what they were all thinking. Well everyone's except for Sasuke's.

"Problems at home, Haruno."

"Watch it Uchiha. I'm warning you," she snapped as the bell rang.

Everyone got up and walk down the bleachers. As Sasuke passed her and whispered something that only she could hear. "What kind of spy lets everyone know they are different?" She was going to retort but he was already gone. Wait, how did he know in the first place? Was she that obvious? Maybe he was an enemy? Maybe he was just messing with her? Oh no if she was found out she would be killed. Literally.

"Hey Sakura you coming?" Ino called.

"Oh yeah!" she said joining them at the bottom of the bleachers. As they walked out the gym Sakura turned to the 'sand' siblings. "Can you guys talk?"

"We can we just chose not to," Temari answered.

"Plus we really don't talk to people we don't know that well," Kankuro added.

"Oh okay I see. Whatever."

"Anyways Ino wants to know what that call was about," Shikamaru said.

"Stupid you weren't supposed to tell her I wanted to know. I thought you were supposed to be some kind of genius."

"Its okay I don't mind telling you," Sakura laughed. "She was just telling me that she made arrangements to meet my future husband."

That made everyone stop walking and look at Sakura. "Arranged marriage," she said simply as everyone nodded and began to say their goodbyes as they headed in different directions.

"Come on this way," Ino said. But Sakura had a feeling that Ino was gonna want details on her arranged marriage.

"My parents offered me one but I turned them down flat. I told them I wanted to be in love when I got married and I didn't want to marry some random guy they thought was perfect for me," Ino said. God this girl liked to talk.

"Well I didn't get the luxury of a choice. My parents did this the moment they knew my mom was pregnant."

"Sucks for you," Ino smiled as they walked into the classroom.

"Ahh you must be Miss Haruno. I'm your math teacher you can call me Asuma-sensei. Alright you can go take a seat back there with the Uchiha and share his book for today." Great just wanted she wanted to sit with the smug Uchiha, that by the way was nothing like his brother, who probably thought he was better than her. And to top it off every girl in the class was glaring at her. Once she was seated Asuma turned to the board and began to explain polynomials.

"I've never been to real school before," the Uchiha mocked in a whisper. "You're just walking with a big target on your back."

"What are you talking about?" she asked playing dumb.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What if I was an enemy? Or for that matter what if one of those people you were sitting and talking with during gym was an enemy. Didn't you learn anything? Normal people aren't home schooled their entire life."

"So I've meet other home schooled kids before but that doesn't mean anything."

"It doesn't count if those other people were going through government training as well."

"Whatever I don't know what you're talking about. So why don't you just drop it," she hissed pulling his book toward herself, before her wrist was harshly grabbed. "Normal people don't have kunai scars on their arms," Sasuke smirked examining her arm that was now eye level with his face. By now every girl in the room's attention was on the pair. The death glare had now increased, if that were possible, to a higher level. Asuma all the while was oblivious to the goings on in his class. Sasuke noticed the audience and ran a finger softly over the scar tissue.

"It was moving towards you and you just barely saw it in time to dodge it. The assailant was probably behind you and wanted a critical hit without you even knowing what happened but you caught on and dodged just in time to escape death. But the weapon still grazed your arm."

"You come up with some interesting things about butcher knife cuts Uchiha," she smiled pulling her arm away from him.

"Butcher knife? Whatever you say Haruno." And that was that as the rest of the class was passed in complete silence as they both just sat and did their work. The bell rang and Sakura met up with Ino so that they could go to their next class. But Ino seemed somewhat pissed to put it bluntly.

"What was that _Sakura_?" Ino asked.

"What was what?"

"You and Sasuke in class everyone saw don't deny it."

"It was nothing. He was being a little prick, analyzing me like he knows me. But he doesn't know shit about me."

"Oh as long as you weren't flirting with him, because no offense but it just wouldn't be fair. Most of the girls here have been trying to get his attention since grade school but nothing. And then you come and you get him just like that like I said it's just not fair."

"Ino you can have him I don't want him. Plus I already have a fiancé. True I've never meet him but that's beside the point."

"Yeah I guess your right. Hey you any good with clothes?"

"Why?"

"Because we have fashion design this period."

"Fashion design? I am so going to kill my ka-chan when I get home. She's the one that probably told them to put this on my schedule."

"Well a lot of girls take it. Temari, Tenten, and Hinata are in there too. So you can sit at our table."

"Alright I guess." Sakura sighed as they walked into the classroom that had miscellaneous things thrown everywhere. Such as fabrics, patterns, thread, you know stuff you need to make clothes. Sakura sat with the other girls she met earlier and waited for class to start.

"Alright continue where you left off," an elder woman said. "Yes Chiyo-basama," came the classes reply.

"Here you can look over this so you have an idea of what were doing," Ino said handing Sakura the sketches.

"Oh yeah there's something I wanted to ask you guys."

"Ask away," Tenten smiled.

"Why don't Naruto and Sasuke get along?"

Ino, Temari, and Tenten looked at Sakura oddly but it was Hinata that answered. "Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san have been best friends since they were little."

"I see your referring to the fact that they call each other teme and dobe," Temari said. Sakura nodded.

"Nobody really knows. Like Hinata said they've been best friends since they were little almost like brothers, and then around the age of twelve they just started calling each other that. Nobody says anything about because they are so use to it," Tenten explained.

"Plus a lot of people are afraid of Naruto's dad," Ino added.

"Why?"

"Naruto-kun's father is a government official. From what we know he is a higher up something to do with that spy organization so its all kept confidential. But everybody respects his dad," Hinata answered.

"Hey I just realized your not stuttering Hinata." The other three girls starting laughing as Hinata blushed. Ino leaned over to Sakura and whispered in her ear. "She only stutters around Naruto."

"Don't you have work to be doing girls," Chiyo said.

"Were trying to get the new girl caught up," Temari sighed.

Chiyo turned and leaned over to get a better look at Sakura. "Your Serena's daughter aren't you?"

"Hai. You know my ka-chan?"

"Yes. Yes. Of course I do. She took this class when she went to school here. Now she has a daughter of her own. Who would have thought."

"Wait a second. Are you Sasori-san's grandmother?"

"You know my grandson?"

"I met him once. My parents said he was the son of some friends of the family and the grandson of one of my ka-chan's favorite teachers in school."

"Well I think you'll do just fine in this class," with that Chiyo walked back to her desk with a smile on her face.

"Wow I've never seen Chiyo-basama so happy before," Temari commented.

"So is her grandson attractive," Ino asked.

"I guess. Lets see he has this mess of red hair and golden eyes and even though he's like 22, I think, he looks a lot younger."

"Not bad but I still prefer Sasuke-kun." The next few minutes passed in silence as Sakura continued to look over the sketch even though she already memorized all the details half an hour ago. But her pretend reading was interrupted by her stomach growling. Unfortunately for her the other girls heard her stomach as well. Just as she was about to make up an excuse the bell rang.

"Lunch time!!" Ino laughed.

The five girls stood and left the room before anyone else, considering they had no mess to clean. When they arrived in the cafeteria the four girls lead her to an area where the rest of their friends were sitting.

"Okay the basic set up is there is the lunch line, the grill, and the snack bar. So you can buy what ever you want to eat."

Sakura nodded and went to get in the grill line. A cheese burger would taste really good right now.

"A little hungry are we?"

Great him again was she ever gonna get a break. "So people eat don't they?"

"Not girls. Look around you. What is every girl in this cafeteria eating?"

"Cheeseburger and Dr.pepper please," she ordered. "Salad and water," she added answering Sasuke's question. The guy behind the counter handed Sakura her order then Sasuke food without even having to ask. "A regular here are you?" he shrugged at her comment. After they paid they began to walk back to the table together. Once again there was glaring.

"I don't like you," she bluntly said.

"I don't like you either," he replied just as they reached the table.

--------

**Alright time for me to talk. Chapter one is over, FINALLY!!! Okay I know there was probably some OOCness in here but oh well. And I know Sasori is probably not in his twenties in the actual series. I think he's actually well into his thirties. But this is my fic I can do whatever the hell I want. Oh yeah about making Chiyo the fashion designer teacher she can make puppets so what says she can't sew. She doesn't do much in this story anyways so yeah.**

**Some side notes the Akatsuki will come into play in this story. There will be some spy/ninja action. And Kakashi will be in this story naturally with porn. Okay one more thing. This is mainly SasuSaku so I want to do a poll. In a review tell me if you think I should add a lemon. If enough people want a lemon then I will add one later.**

**Well sayonara for now!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter one. If I have to repeat myself I will cry.

**The Spy Game**

**Chapter 2**

Now it was official Sasuke didn't like her and she didn't like him. The rest of the day passed quite happily. She had English and Choir with Sasuke but luckily she was sparred during History which was the last hour of the day. Although even without him in the room she couldn't concentrate on a thing Iruka-sensei was saying. Tonight was the night that she would meet her fiancé. The man she would be marrying in April the month after her birthday. Life really did suck sometimes. Then she remembered something her mother and father had told her. Her getting marrying would end a feud between her family and his. Well then that means they were enemies or at least used to be, but that didn't help much she had lots of enemies. She was that good. 'Damn this is going to bug me' the bell rang and Sakura left the school building without saying a word.

--------

"Welcome home honey," her mother smiled hugging her one and only daughter.

"Ka-chan please tell me that apron is for decoration and you're not actually trying to cook."

"Of course I'm cooking. It's only right to cook for future family members."

"How do you know I won't back out of this marriage. I could you know."

"Oh but I know you wont."

"Why do I have the feeling there is something your not telling me."

"Nani?"

"Forget it," she sighed walking up to her room. When she opened the door her eyes immediately feel upon the black dress sitting on her bed. Throwing her book bag into the corner Sakura grabbed the dress and ran back down stairs.

"Ka-chan!! Tou-san!!! What the hell is this?"

"That's a dress Sakura."

"Thanks Tou-san like I didn't already notice that."

"That's the dress I bought you to wear for tonight. A formal dress for a formal dinner," her mother replied happily.

"Look its four o'clock now. Go upstairs, take a shower, and then I'll be up there to help you get ready okay."

"Fine," Sakura sighed resisting the urge to strangle her parents for this. After she marched back up stairs, rather loudly at that, she walked to her private bathroom and turned the shower to hot. Yeah, a nice hot shower would wash away all the crap from today. She walked over to the in wall CD player and hit play. Yay for shower and music. 'Let's see not this song or this song. I guess this one will work' she took off her clothes and stepped into the shower as the song played.

Out on your own

Cold and alone again

Can this be what you really wanted, baby?

Blame it on me

Set your guilt free

Nothing can hold you back now

Now that you're gone

I feel like myself again

Grieving the things I can't repair and wailing

To let you Blame it one me

Set your guilt free

Nothing can hold you back now

I can't change who I am

Not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me

And in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up

My love wasn't enough

Someone suddenly shut the radio off just as the final chorus was starting.

"I don't understand why you listen to this kind of stuff, Sakura."

"Ka-chan I'm in the shower. Do you mind?"

"Oh yes sorry," she said leaving the bathroom. Since her mother had shut off her radio Sakura decided to finish her shower in silence. After her shower Sakura dried her body, put on her undergarments and walked into her room. Looking at the dress once more she shrugged and pulled it on. It was spaghetti strapped and fit perfectly to her body, the basic little black dress. What was her mother expecting her to do? Whore herself off to this guy. No way in hell was that gonna happen. After looking at her reflection Sakura pulled her hair out of the towel and began to brush it out. A ringing sound echoed from down stairs. Was this guy here already?

"Oh no they are early," her mother said rushing into her room. "I'm not even ready yet. Well I guess your Tou-san can entertain them for a few minutes."

"More like an hour," Sakura muttered under her breath. As her mother scurried about Sakura pulled out the curling iron and plugged it in.

"Ka-chan how about you go finish getting ready and I'll do my hair by myself."

"Alright but please Sakura don't do anything horrible. Please look nice." When Sakura heard the door close she immediately took the black dress off. Grabbing a scrunchy Sakura pulled her pink hair back into a bun making sure some hair was still down. She pulled out a small tiara that was made of five cherry blossoms connected. After putting it on she grabbed the iron and began to curl the pieces of hair that she left down. Deciding against makeup Sakura walked over to her closet and pulled out a long sleek red dress. This dress was also spaghetti strapped and former fitting, but it made her look so much better, plus she liked the glitter trail that ran down it. Making sure she looked alright in the mirror. She began to go down to the living room. Just as she was reaching the bottom of the stairs she heard laughing. Stopping to listen she hoped to get a clue as to who her fiancé was.

"Yes I agree, Serena," a woman's voice.

"Good I'm glad. Because I think young Sasuke will make a perfect match for our Sakura."

No way it couldn't be. Running the rest of the way down the stairs she made it to the living room and flung the sliding doors open. No!! No!! No!! No, this can't be happening. In the living sat the Harunos naturally. But on the other side of the room set a family of dark haired, dark eyed people. And there standing on the other side of his father was…….

"Hey you're that girl I gave that scar to."

"Uchiha Itachi," was all she could muster in reply.

"Ahh Sakura dear come here."

Sakura's feet moved as if independent from her body towards her beckoning mother. "I would like to introduce you to Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku. Obviously you already know Itachi."

"How could I forget," she sneered holding up her arm.

"Well that's all water under the bridge now considering your going to be my sister-in-law, right otouto."

"Like hell," was the younger boy's reply. But Sakura couldn't help but congratulate herself on saying that Sasuke looked like his mother. Haruno Serena looked between the two teenagers and smiled.

"Well dinner isn't ready yet so Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura why don't you go upstairs to the library and find something to do while the adults speak. All three nodded and left the room with Sakura leading them to the room specified.

"Sakura-chan your mother does know I'm 21 years old right?"

"Probably not."

"Don't expect me to love you, Haruno."

"Don't expect me to marry you."

"Now you two, were supposed to be resolving the feud between our clans not making it worse." Sakura glared at the older Uchiha and then something clicked.

"That's how you knew about my scar. Your brother must have told you."

"Hn."

She smirked. He only knew about her because she had fought his brother before. Maybe Sasuke wasn't a spy and that's why they wanted him to marry her. That would make sense, but then again it didn't make sense. Sasuke had been in his brother's shadow all his life. Maybe he wanted to better at the spy gig then Itachi.

"You gonna open the door or you just gonna stand there staring off into to space like an idiot." She glared at Sasuke then realized that they were standing in front of the library. Opps. She punched in the code and opened the doors. Yeah, her mother lied when she said this room was a library unless of course libraries have bars and billiard tables.

"What do you have to drink?" Itachi asked looking around.

"There's beer in the fridge if you want something hard you'll have to fix it yourself."

"Damn I need to have a party here sometime," Itachi said going through the fridge.

"You have no choice."

"What?" Sakura asked as she sat next to Sasuke on the couch.

"You have to marry me. I don't like it either but we can't back out. Trust me I've looked over a thousand times for a loop hole but nothing. Our marriage contract is binding and that's that."

"Maybe you didn't look hard enough."

"Hn. I've spent the last two years looking for one but still nothing."

"Ugh!! I hate this. Ka-chan is always doing this. She says it's what is best for me, and tou-san he doesn't do anything. I know he loves me. But I think he only loves me out of obligation. He told me he always wanted a son. Someone he could raise to be a great spy. So anytime I messed up he would was always say the same thing 'boys don't mess up Sakura'. But I'm not a boy. Sometimes I wish I could just escape this life and my parents," without her knowing a tear slipped from her eye. Not so much a sad tear as an angry but nonetheless Sasuke saw this and wiped it away with his thumb.

"I'll find away to get you out of this marriage."

"Umm….do I need to leave you two alone?"

"NO!!" they both yelled.

'hmm….if only you two saw what I just did. You won't find a way out of this marriage otouto. You don't want to.'

--------

This rest of the evening went off without a glitch. Well except for Sasuke and Sakura cussing at each other every five minutes while Itachi just sat there with a smirk on his face like he knew a secret that no one else knew and he did. But shhhhhhh.

"Dinner was delicious, Serena," Mikoto complemented. Fugaku said nothing. Sakura was really starting to wonder what his voice sounded like. He hadn't said a word all night.

"Well we must do this again sometime. Goodbye! Sakura say goodbye to Sasuke."

"See you tomorrow."

"Hn." With that the Uchiha family left. Sakura watched the boy she was engaged to walk away down the sidewalk. He said he would find a way to break the marriage contract and she believed him. Though he had showed her kindness earlier in the evening she still thought he was a conceited prick.

"I'm going to bed," with that she left to her room.

--------

"Ohayo Ino."

"Ohayo. So did you meet your fiancé?"

"Yeah."

"What was he like?"

"Why?"

"I'm nosey so sue."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Ino."

"Let me be struck down."

"Fine. He is an egotistical conceited prick. But he has his moments, he listened when I talked to him and he promised to find a way for me to get out of our marriage contract."

"Was he hot?"

"Yeah I admit he was hot. But looks aren't everything."

"Well he's hot and caring. What more do you want?"

"I would like….."

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!! Shizune-san isn't here yet but I can get a tardy slip for you," Ino said ignoring the rest of what Sakura had to say and running off the principal's office to retrieve said slip.

"Sakura. Here." She eyed the scroll of paper in his hand.

"It won't self destruct I promise."

'Uchiha Sasuke has a sense of humor who would have guessed.'

"They're mission details. I am your partner now remember."

Duh!! How could she forget that he was her new partner 'I guess that answers the question from last night.'

"Its got the time and date." Quickly she grabbed the paper from his hand but couldn't help but shiver when the touched.

"Arigatou Sasuke-_kun_."

"Watch it."

"Here you go Sasuke-kun all made out for you."

"Hn." He took the slip of paper and left.

"Kami-sama he is gorgeous."

"You should see his brother." And just as she wanted Sasuke stopped and glared at her. She stuck her tongue out, winked and waved. Naturally he ignored her and kept walking.

"You shouldn't have said that. From what I know Sasuke-kun hates to be compared to his brother."

"Oh well he'll get over it."

"I don't know."

"If he doesn't who cares."

"I care."

She shrugged. The bell rang and the girls grabbed their bags and headed for the gym.

"Hey Haruno!!"

"I told you he was mad you are so in for it now. See you in there."

"Follow me." She did mad or not Sasuke was still her fiancé. He led her straight to the second gym and beckoned for her to follow him inside.

"That stunt you pulled this morning."

"What about it."

"Don't do it again."

"Its not like I was lying, I mean Itachi is older and smarter." Sasuke was in front of her before she even blinked. His face inches from hers, his lips almost touching hers. At that thought Sakura couldn't help the blush that was starting to form.

"You want me to kiss you Sakura? To caress you? To touch you?"

"N-n-no." Great now she was stuttering.

"Then why are you stuttering I thought you wanted out of this 'arrangement' but here we are centimeters away from kissing but you wont even pull back. You know why?" she was really red now. He went to her ear. "You want me." That was it. She pushed him away and tore out of the gym towards the main gym. He was, of course, right she did want him to kiss her. She wanted to know what it was like to kiss Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey there you are Sakura-chan. Ino said Sasuke-teme was mad at you so I came to find you to make sure he didn't do anything bad."

"I'm fine Naruto so don't worry. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Is it true that you and Sasuke are best friends?"

"Yep," he said with a fox like grin. "Since before I can remember. Hey Sasuke-teme hurry you ass up. Just because Anko-sensei isn't here doesn't mean we get to slack off everyday." He smiled as all three walked into the gym and took their seats.

"Look I had a fight with my boyfriend this morning so do whatever the hell you want," Kurenai-sensei said almost as if on the verge of tears.

"Poor Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said.

"Oh yeah Hinata can I talk to you for a minute," Naruto asked as he grabbed Hinata's arm. Everyone looked towards where Naruto and Hinata disappeared to and about a minute later they heard a squeal and a very happy Hinata came around the corner to sit back down.

"Hinata are you okay?" Tenten asked.

"Naruto-kun just asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Wow" And "That's so great" was heard from the surrounding group, at the announcement that Naruto now had a girlfriend. Sakura sighed. She would never get the chance to know what it's like to have a boy ask her out for the first time. Hell she wasn't even getting a proper marriage proposal. But she could have all those things if Sasuke actually found a loop hole. Yay one last shot at a normal life or at least something normal teenagers do.

"Um….Um…Sasuke-kun," a shy girl, probably sophomore, approached him.

"Aa."

"Um……Well….I…..was…umm…wondering…wouldyougoonadatewithme?" While the other was trying to decipher what the girl said Sasuke caught it all and looked at Sakura out the corner of his eye. She had her head down and was avoiding at all cost to look at him. "Gomen but I already have someone."

"NANI!?" talk about an echo.

"I said I already have a girlfriend." Now you can talk about crying fangirls. The bell rang and every fangirl ran out of the gym crying their eyes and plotting to find out who this 'bitch' was that stole their Sasuke-kun.

"Off to Algebra. Come on Sakura," Ino said hurriedly grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her out of the gym. "You have got to find out who she is."

"Who?"

"Sasuke-kun's girlfriend that's who."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because you sit next to him this hour."

"So what makes you think he'll tell me anything?"

"Just try please."

"Fine I'll try but I can't make any promises."

"That's all I ask."

They entered the classroom and Sakura took her seat next to Sasuke. None of the fangirls were glaring at her today. Today they were looking at her expectantly. They all wanted to know who Sasuke's girlfriend is. Asuma walked in put an assignment on the board and told them to get started. Sakura was still stuck sharing a book with Sasuke because Principal Tsunade still hadn't ordered her a book yet. Sakura moved her chair so that her leg was practically touching his. Sasuke put his right hand under the table to rest on his leg.

"I didn't know you were left handed."

"I'm not."

'Wait he's not left handed. Maybe he's hinting at something. I want to hold his hand. Did I seriously just think that? Oh my god I'm going crazy. I want to get rid of him not hold his hand.' Her train of thought was interrupted when Sasuke grabbed her hand and laced their finger together.

"You're so easy to read," he said with that same smirk.

"Who said I wanted to hold your hand," she hissed.

"You aren't letting go."

"Whatever."

They sat like that the rest of the class. Sakura's left hand holding Sasuke's right and she had to admit she liked it. She liked the contact. She liked feeling like she was his real girlfriend. She liked the idea of being his and him being hers. The bell rang and Sakura let go of his hand quickly and jumped up to find Ino.

"Did he tell you?"

"No he said it was none of my damn business."

The rest of the day was boring. Fangirls kept bugging Sasuke about who his girlfriend is and Sakura liked having those rare moments when she could hold Sasuke's hand. At the end of the day when the bell rang Sakura started her walk home only to be stopped by a car.

"Get in." she did.

"You better hope no one saw that or there will be rumors."

"You read my note."

"Obviously, or I would be wondering what the hell you were doing here. Mission details my ass. I think you just wanted to be alone with me."

"…" Silence.

"Where are we going anyway?" That he could answer.

"To meet a group of guys that calls themselves the Akatsuki."

--------

**Another chapter done!! And I get to write about the Akatsuki in the next chapter yay!!! Oh and Tobi will be in there too. And I might fit a little SasuSaku fluff in there too. But the question continues. Lemon or No Lemon? For the ones that don't know what a lemon is, a lemon is a graphic (well not so much by standards) sex scene. The reason I ask is because I have the next few chapters planned out and there is room for a SasuSaku lemon. So you decided just click that pretty blue button and tell me.**

**Ja Ne!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't make me repeat myself. Oh okay fine!! IdonotownNaruto!! Happy now!! I'm gonna cry.

**Yay!! Now I am at the entrance of the Akatsuki. Okay everybody should know who the Akatsuki is. But there will still probably be members in here that if you haven't read or seen far enough you'll have no idea who they are. If that's the case just go to wikipedia and look them up there is a pretty good description there. Oh and just a side note I took Kakuzu and Zetsu out of this story. I don't why but I just didn't know how to make them more normal. Well I guess I could have made Kakuzu more normal but I'm lazy like that. Sorry. Oh before I forget all their ages have been changed to their early twenties except for Itachi of course since he actually is 21. And because I was asked I will tell you the Akatsuki are good guys in my story. Well at least some what good. Ummm…… On with the story.**

**The Spy Game**

**Chapter 3**

"The Akatsuki?"

"Yeah it's a group of top ranked spies that work directly for Naruto's dad."

"Oh and you know about them why?"

"My brother is one of them," Sasuke replied as he continued to drive the car.

"So where does the Akatsuki meet."

"You honestly wouldn't believe me even if I told you," he said turning on to the road that led to the shopping district.

"Why not? I mean I've seen some pretty weird things before."

"That's why," he said pointing to the building that was their destination.

"An art store!? Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not. We'll park in the parking garage and walk," he said directing the car towards the covered area. Just as Sakura was about to say something Sasuke cut in. "You don't get a choice in the matter."

"I was just going to say that's fine."

"Sure you were." Sasuke parked the car and they began their walk to the art store.

"So you don't look stupid when we get there I'll go ahead and tell you all their names. Of course you already know my brother Itachi. Then there is Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Hidan. There were other members but nobody really knows what happened to them. But from what I hear Zetsu just wasn't into the whole spy thing anymore and Kakuzu was captured and killed." Wow talk about a mouthful. Sasuke had never said so many things at once in his entire life.

"Did you hurt yourself talking so much?"

"Shut up."

"Wait how am I supposed to know who is who?" they were getting closer to the art store.

He shrugged as they entered the art store. Great she had names but no idea of what they looked like well except for Itachi and Sasori.

"Welcome," a guy that could pass for an Uchiha said. "Deidara-sempai there are people here!"

A blonde person emerged from behind the curtain. "Oh great Itachi's brother is here, yeah. I wish that bastard would give fair warning before inviting people to our base, yeah."

"Hey little idiot close up the store then meet us in the back, yeah."

"Okay Tobi is a good boy. Tobi does what Deidara-sempai asks."

"Come on follow me, yeah," he addressed the two teens and led them behind the curtain. 'I guess it's pretty obvious to figure out who is who.' Sakura thought. Seriously who talks about their selves in third person? Well apparently Tobi does. Once in the back Sakura saw four other guys seated around the room. Two she automatically recognized as Itachi and Sasori.

"Who the hell are the brats? Scratch that I don't give a shit just get them the hell out of here."

"Hidan, that is my brother and his fiancé so show them at least a _little_ courtesy." Hidan sat back down still pretty pissed off. So that just left the other member sitting by Itachi and it was now safe to assume that was Kisame. But what Hidan said really bothered Sakura. Sasuke could care less but then again look who his brother is.

"Hold on Itachi!! Did you just call me a brat?" she said pointing a finger at Hidan.

"Yeah what of it," all the members of the Akatsuki were smirking at Sakura. She would back down after Hidan gave her his 'death' glare, which is what he was doing now. But she wasn't backing down.

"I'm not a brat. I'm going to be eighteen years old in March, thank you very much. So shut your fucking mouth."

"She's alright," Hidan chuckled leaning back in his chair.

"So what's your name, yeah?"

"What? Oh yeah it's Haruno Sakura."

Silence. They weren't a talkative bunch and Tobi, even though he was quiet, kept bouncing back and forth causing everybody to watch him. 'That's annoying I wish someone…..' but Sakura's silent plea was answered when Deidara hit Tobi upside the head. A few minutes passed the Sakura decided to try some small talk.

"Hey ummm……Deidara?" He looked at her showing that she had his attention.

"Why do you guys meet in an art supply shop?"

"Because art is a bang, yeah."

"That doesn't answer her question," Finally Sasori said something.

"Then why don't you answer her for yourself Sasori-dana, yeah."

"Deidara and I both use art in our spy tactics. So what better alias then a shop owner?"

"Oh I see but why is art a bang?" Everyone groaned she just had to ask.

"Deidara-sempai likes to make an explosion entrance." That earned Tobi another hit on the head.

"Ouch!! Deidara-sempai what was that for?"

"Sakura asked me not you, yeah."

"Tobi was just trying to help Deidara-sempai. Tobi is a good boy."

"I hate being made to wait," Sasori growled and just as he said that a blonde entered the room.

"Sorry. I'm late you guys my mom was being difficult."

"Naruto?" Sakura shouted shocked.

"Ohh….Sakura-chan my dad said you would be here."

"You did tell Kushina that I don't like to be kept waiting, didn't you?"

"Well I don't think mom really cares. But that's beside the point. The point is I have mission scrolls. Itachi and Kisame this is yours," he threw the scroll to Itachi and the two left. "Sasori and Deidara."

"No!! Don't make Tobi go with Hidan. Tobi wants to go with Deidara-sempai." Tobi cried grabbing on to Deidara's arm. At which point Deidara immediately threw him off.

"Sorry my dad does the assigning not me," Naruto said handing another scroll to Sasori. Sasori opened the scroll and smirked. "Minato knows what kind of missions I like. Come on Deidara." Deidara nodded and followed his partner out.

"Here you go, Hidan," Hidan grabbed the scroll and started dragging the reluctant Tobi with him. "No!! Tobi is a good boy!! Tobi doesn't want to go with Hidan-san!!!"

"Shut the hell up and act your age," was the last thing heard as the two left the shop all together.

"Sorry I didn't say anything sooner Sakura-chan," Naruto said sitting down between her and Sasuke. "My dad told me everything about you and how you and Sasuke-teme are engaged. I just never expected to meet you in person and then lo and behold you walk right in to my high school."

"Wait if you were hiding something then does that mean?"

"Nobody else is Sakura-chan. None of our friends work for my dad or the enemy."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I requested that Minato do a background check on all of them when we hit high school," Sasuke said.

"And Minato is?"

"Oh sorry again. Minato is my dad and my mom's name is Kushina," Naruto smiled.

"Oh I see. But wait from what I know the leader of this whole operation's last name isn't Uzumaki."

"Yeah my parents aren't married. We live together as a family and everything but my parents just never got married. Mom told me they will probably get married after dad retires."

"Then why don't you have your dad's last name?"

"Don't know. Probably so the enemy doesn't figure out I'm his son."

"Makes sense."

Silence. Again. What's with all the silence?

"Don't you guys ever talk? I mean come on!! At school Naruto you never shut up."

"Really? So you want to talk Sakura-chan? Fine so tell me have you and Sasuke-teme kissed yet?"

"Never mind I don't want to talk anymore."

"Sorry you started it now answer!"

"The most we've done is hold hands. Besides Sakura wants out of our marriage," Sasuke said.

"What? That's it then you two aren't leaving this room till you kiss!" Naruto shouted triumphantly.

"No!! Not with you in the room!!" Sakura said then blushed.

"Fine I'll leave but you guys aren't leaving this room till you kiss," Naruto said leaving through the curtain.

"Baka!! We can just stay in here and make him think that we kissed," Sakura said.

"Won't work."

"And why not?"

"Camera," he said simply.

"Damn."

"Come here."

"No way!!"

"Sakura you're my fiancé it would be in your best interest to listen to me."

"Is this how you sweet talk a girl into kissing you?"

"Hn."

"Not a very effective technique."

"So what do you do if you want a guy to kiss you?"

"First off I don't order them around."

"Hn."

"Next," she walked over to him and straddled him. "I put as little room between our bodies as possible." Sasuke liking their positions put his arms around her waist while her arms went around his neck. "Lastly I put my lips softly against yours." She said leaning a bit closer to him their lips centimeters apart. Slowly she softly pressed her lips to his.

"Sakura," he murmured against her lips.

"Hmm?"

"Shut up with the commentary and just show me," he said roughly pressing his lips against hers. She was surprised at his forwardness to say the least but she was enjoying the kiss. They pulled away a few seconds later only to crash their lips together again even more passionately then the first time. Sasuke gently bit on Sakura's bottom lip causing her to gasp so he could slip his tongue into her mouth. She had never kissed somebody like this before, well actually to be perfectly honest she had never kissed anyone before. He pulled away from her lips and went to her neck. "No Sasuke stop," she gasped as Sasuke continued to mark her neck. "I don't like you as more than friends."

He pulled away from her neck. "Stop lying to yourself and tell me the truth. Do you like me?"

"No." he glared at her.

"Fine, yes. Okay I just don't want to be hurt in the end" That was all the answer he needed. He didn't want to hear her say anything else he just wanted to kiss her. "I'll never hurt you." It was true he wasn't going to hurt her he just wanted to have this moment with her before he had to tell her that there was a way out of the marriage that he found. Just one chance for her to back out, that thought made him pull back.

"Sasuke?"

"Come on its getting dark we should go."

"But Naruto."

"The dobe probably already left."

"Alright." In the end he might be the one getting hurt.

--------

The next day at school all anyone could talk about was Sasuke and his girlfriend. Apparently a very reliable source had started spreading around that they had seen Sasuke making out with his girlfriend. Naruto was definetly going to die it was just a matter of who got to him first.

"Ohayo, Ino."

"Ohayo," she said sounding slightly angry.

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear what everyone is saying?"

"About Sasuke and that girl that he was supposedly caught making out with."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm talking about."

"Oh come on Ino!! Naruto is the one that started the rumor."

"Well that may be true but….."

"Hey Sakura Tsunade-sama would like to speak with you," Shizune said interrupting the two girls conversation. Sakura turned to look at Ino who shrugged then shooed her towards the principal's office. Sakura stood in front of the door then gently knocked. "Come in." Sakura walked into the office to see a blonde woman with abnormally large breasts sitting behind a desk. "Take a seat Haruno." She did.

"Well I haven't got a chance to properly introduce myself. My name is Tsunade and I'm the principal of this fine establishment, even if it wasn't by choice."

"Umm….my name is…"

"Haruno Sakura engaged to Uchiha Sasuke. A teenage government spy working under Naruto father. Yes yes I know." Sakura just kind of stared at the older woman after all she spewed out. Of course her mother had told her that the principal already knew of the situation but Sakura didn't think that Tsunade knew everything about her, Sasuke, and Naruto. "I use to work for the government sometime ago. So if you need help with anything I'm always here to talk. Unless Shizune has deprived me of Sake in which case you might want to run. Well the bell is about to ring and I've got to register some new students." Which by that she meant Shizune was already taking care of everything she just had to meet the students and act like she gives a care.

"Arigatou Tsunade-sama," Sakura bowed. She walked out of Tsunade's office to walk right into someone.

"Gomen," she said bending down to help the person pick their fallen stuff up. "Oh are you an artist," she asked picking up what looked to be a sketch book.

"Some what," the boy said giving her a small smile. She looked from the sketch book to the boy standing in front of her and gasped.

"Is something the matter?"

"You just look like someone I know that's all," Sakura said staring at the onyx eyed boy still standing in front of her.

"Hey Sakura were gonna be late come on," Ino yelled throwing Sakura her bag. They began walking out of the office to see a girl walk in to join the mysterious boy that Sakura just bumped into.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Sakura turned around just in time to see a blonde blur grab her and jump behind her as if using her as a shield.

"What did you do this time Naruto?" Ino sighed.

"Sakura-chan!! Sasuke-teme is trying to kill me!!"

"Using a girl as a shield? You forget Naruto I know where you live. I'll just wait till Kushina and Minato leave then I'll kill you," Sasuke said menacingly.

"Oh yeah Sasuke I need to talk to you," Sakura said quickly, grabbed his arm and dragged him to the second gym. Quickly she pulled open the door and pushed Sasuke in.

"Sakura I am teenage boys with hormones it's not exactly a good idea for you to be alone with me right now; especially after what happened last night," Sasuke said his eyes scanning the length of her body.

"I had to get you away from Naruto before you really did kill him," Sakura smiled.

He had gave her fair warning and now she was going to pay. So he walked up to her and grabbed her forcing his lips to hers. "Kiss me back Sakura," he said against her lips.

"We…shouldn't….be…doing…this…here," she managed to say between kisses.

"I don't care," he said kissing her again this time forcing his tongue into her mouth. Finally she gave in and began to explore his mouth with her tongue.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything guys but Kurenai-sensei told me to come find you." The two jumped apart at the sound of Naruto's voice. "Do you mind, dobe?"

"Personally no I don't mind. But I know of at least fifty fangirls that would tear Sakura to shreds if they saw what you two were just doing."

"Fine," Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's hand and following Naruto back to the main gym.

"About time, now that everyone is here there are two new students I'd like to introduce," she said pointing towards the two people standing next to her. Sakura immediately recognized the boy she bumped into earlier.

"Hi my name is Sai and this is my sister…."

"I can introduce myself. My name is Karin."

"Okay well you guys can go take your seats. So hear is the deal Anko is supposed to be coming back tomorrow so once again I'm going to let you guys do whatever."

"Hey pinky."

"Excuse me?" Sakura said glaring at Sai.

"It's called a nickname."

"I know what a nickname is thank you very much."

"Hehe…you're cute when you're angry," Sai smiled poking Sakura on the nose.

"Hey cutie what's your name," Karin asked grabbing on to Sasuke's arm.

"Taken," he muttered.

"Awwww…..well I can change that. Can I see your schedule I want to know what classes I have with you," she smiled _way_ too innocently.

"Hey Sai is cute. Maybe you should try and get together with him," Ino whispered.

"No thank you," Sakura said and that's basically how the whole hour went, Sai teasing Sakura trying to keep her mad and Karin failing at seducing Sasuke. When the bell rang everybody left the gym leaving behind the two new kids.

"You really are pathetic Karin. If you don't get his attention on your own then I'll have to resort to drastic measures."

"You promised I could have him and you can keep Sakura."

"I don't want her."

"What then why are you doing all this?"

"Easy so the Uchiha's and Haruno's will turn against each other and kill one another off."

--------

"Sasuke where are you taking me," Sakura whined as Sasuke continued to drag her to his car.

"I don't trust those two."

"Who? Karin and Sai. I'll admit I don't like Karin hanging all over you…" Sakura clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Jealous, Sakura."

"Yea…No….Maybe….but just a little," Sakura said.

"To answer your question were going to send in a request for a background check on those two."

"Your not going to kiss me again are you?"

"Only if you tempt me."

--------

**Another chapter done!! My shortest one yet in fact. Hey and I had two make-out scenes in here I'm so proud of myself. Oh if you want to know what Kushina looks like go to photobucket and there are a few pictures of her with Yondaime or Minato. And just too clear up Kushina and Minato are Naruto's real parents in the series so I don't own them either. One last thing if you don't know who Sai is watch Naruto shippuden episode 32-33 and if you don't know who Karin is just look through volume 38 or 39 of the manga. And just for my story Karin and Sai know who each other are and they are the bad guys. Well until next time!!**

**Ja Ne!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Alright chapter four. This chapter has a one month time skip from the end of last chapter to the beginning of this chapter. Don't worry I'll make sure nothing is missed since there wasn't really much for that month I skipped. So yeah!! Oh and I may do two version of this chapter one with a lemon and one without. But for now this chapter has no lemon. So on with the chapter. And just a side note I HATE KARIN!! And I changed my pen name from Bloodlust18 to Narutofangirl5858. Just so everyone knows.**

**The Spy Game**

**Chapter 4**

One month had passed since Sasuke and Sakura had sent in the request for a background check on Karin and Sai. They got the results back and found that the two were as normal as can be. Yet Sasuke had a sinking feeling that something wasn't right about them. Sakura of course would always comfort him and make him feel better, which meant they would spend ten minutes making out before someone interrupted them. Yep they were definetly in love with each other. But neither one would admit it because they both thought the marriage was off and they would both be hurt in the end.

"Sasuke!! Sakura!!" Mikoto called. They both came out of Sasuke's room to see their parents standing in the living room packed as if going on a trip.

"Sakura, your father and I are going on a cruise with your future in-laws. So you'll be staying with Sasuke, okay? Love you," Her mother said kissing her on the forehead and walking out the front door.

"Please behave yourself Sasuke dear," Mikoto said ruffling Sasuke's hair like he was 8 years old instead of 18.

"Hn." Sasuke and Sakura watched as their parents loaded their stuff up, got in the car and drove off.

"A whole week without parents, a lot can happen in a week," Itachi said from the staircase.

"What are you implying, Itachi-san," Sakura said.

"You can call me niisan, you know. I don't mind."

"That's okay."

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna go stay with Kisame for the week," Itachi said grabbing his keys and opening the door. "I have my cell on me so call if it's something important," he said closing the door behind him.

"Come on," Sasuke said, walking back upstairs to his room.

"Ummm……maybe I should stay with Ino."

"Afraid of me?"

"A little. A lot can happen in a week."

"Nothing will happen if you don't want it to."

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun." He chuckled at her thank you.

"What's so funny?"

"A month ago you made fun of the girls that called me Sasuke-kun and now you are doing it."

"So I'm allowed to call my future husband –kun if I want."

"Speaking of which I found what you wanted."

"What?"

"A way out of this marriage, I found it."

"Really?"

"Hn. You want to see it?"

"No."

"…."

"I'm honestly starting to think this marriage won't be that bad," Sakura said kissing her now official fiancé.

"Sakura," Sasuke murmured as Sakura's hands went under his shirt. "Stop before we do something we'll both regret."

"I'm not going to regret anything, Sasuke-kun," she removed her hands from under his shirt to place them around his neck. "I love you," she whispered. It was now in the open. A month of constantly being around him and she could finally admit that she loved him.

--------

Beep!! Beep!! Beep!!

"Shut the alarm off." Groping around Sakura found the digital clock and hit the snooze button. Pulling her arm back to her body Sakura cuddle up to the warm naked body beside her. Wait!! Naked body!! Sakura quickly sat up in the bed and scanned the room. Hers and Sasuke's clothes were scattered everyone. 'Last night happened. It wasn't a dream.'

"You regretting your decision yet," Sasuke asked sleepily.

"No, but if my mom finds out I'm dead."

"Why is that?"

"I promised my mom I would wait till marriage."

"Hmph close enough don't you think." He grabbed Sakura around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "You smell good," he said kissing her neck.

"Sasuke-kun," she sighed tilting her head to give him more access.

"Sakura…" his breath was at her ear. He whispered something and Sakura's eyes widened. 'HE LOVES ME!!' she couldn't help screaming in her head.

"Now go take a shower and get ready for school," he said slightly pushing her. After 45 minutes both Sasuke and Sakura had showered and dressed for school.

"Ummm….Sasuke-kun your sheets."

"I'll wash them when we get home," he said grabbing his car keys off the counter.

"I'll drop you off at school, okay."

"Why are you always late?"

"I always go and see if I have any new missions."

"Oh." He pulled up to the front of the school. Thank fully the first bell had already rang and everybody was inside.

"See you later, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled opening the car door. But before her foot touched the concrete Sasuke pulled her back and kissed her on the lips.

"That's how you give a proper good bye Sakura."

"I'll remember that," she smiled getting out and closing the door.

--------

"Ohayo, Ino," Sakura greeted cheerfully but Ino just turned her head to the side ignoring the pink haired girl. "You okay Ino."

"Fine," she said anger lacing her voice.

"Okay."

"Hey I have some notes for you guys to deliver," Shizune said holding up the slips of paper. Sakura and Ino split the pile in half and left the office.

"Seriously Ino what's the matter. You seem upset about something."

"You want to know what I'm upset about," she snapped.

"Well yeah. You're my friend so I'm worried about you."

"Tell me how you would feel if someone you thought was a friend betrayed your trust." Sakura looked at her questioningly.

"Look let's just delivers these notes in silence alright?" So they did. But Sakura was still confused about what Ino meant. She had lots of friends so what Sakura wanted to know was which one betrayed her. They returned back to the office just in time to grab their stuff before the bell rang. As they walked towards the gym there were a couple of things bothering Sakura, the first being why every girl in the school seemed to be glaring at her and the second being why Sasuke hadn't shown up yet.

"Sakura-chan!!"

"What Naruto?"

"Have you seen Sasuke-teme this morning?"

"You mean he didn't turn up late for class like he usually does."

"No he didn't. Maybe he found out about what's going on."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ummm…..Well lets just say everyone in the school somehow found out about you and Sasuke-teme."

"Did you tell them," Sakura growled grabbing the collar of Naruto's jacket.

"N-no!!"

"Are you lying?"

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun didn't say anything," a soft voice said prying Sakura away from Naruto. Hinata looked at Sakura straight in the eyes to show she wasn't lying. "Then how? Naruto was the only one that knew about us."

"An e-mail was sent to every student's home computer last night with pictures of you two holding hands and kissing," Neji said joining them.

"Yeah, there was one of you guys at an art supply store. One with you guys at your house and at Sasuke's house. Another one was of you two in Sasuke's car," Tenten elaborated.

"Who…Who sent it?" They all looked between each other and shrugged.

"No idea, Sakura-chan but it wasn't me."

"Yes Naruto isn't exactly smart enough to think of something like this. Who ever did this must have been following you guys for quite sometime," Neji said.

"But wait I thought you had a fiancé. So does that mean you're seeing Sasuke behind your fiancé's back," Tenten asked.

"Sasuke is my fiancé. We've been keeping it a secret because we weren't sure if we were gonna get married. But we talked last night and decided we are going to go through with this marriage," Sakura explained. At this point Ino scoffed and went into the gym.

"That explains why you two have been acting more familiar the past month," Neji said.

"Sakura," the voice Sakura knew so well called her name.

"Sasuke!! Everybody knows. Somebody sent out an anonymous email."

"I know. Is Karin and Sai here?"

"I don't know. I haven't been inside the gym yet."

"Never mind it's not important. Naruto, Sakura and I have something to do. So cover for us." Naruto nodded his head yes while everyone else looked confused.

"Come on," Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's hand and rushing out of the school.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

"We have something to take care of like I said. Get in." he said once they got to his car.

"Your stuff is packed as is mine we have thirty minutes to get to the airport. Once were on the plane I'll explain everything." The car ride to the airport was silent. After they went through the hour long security check they took their seats next to each other in first class.

"_This is your captain speaking. Our destination for today is Sound country. The weather is clear and our estimated time of arrival is five hours. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the trip."_

"Look at this," Sasuke said handing Sakura a manila folder.

"Karin and Sai? I thought the background check on those two came back clean," Sakura said looking through the folder.

"Yes it did but then something came up. Remember when they first came to school they introduced themselves as brother and sister."

"Yes of course."

"They aren't biologically related."

"That's not so weird. Haven't you ever heard of parents re-marrying or adoption?"

"Yes I have. But both their parents died just recently. Sai was originally from the Fire Country and Karin from Wind. Yet somehow after the death of their parents they both ended up in Sound Country," Sasuke explained.

"Our job is what exactly?"

"Search the house they lived in before they moved to Fire country so suddenly."

"Hmph simple enough."

"Would you like something to drink or something to snack on" a stewardess came by and asked.

"Sure I'll have a soda and do you have any chocolate?"

"Of course, anything for you sir?"

"Just a soda." The stewardess took the drinks and chocolate bar off the cart and handed the items to them. They thanked the stewardess and sat in silence.

"Why are you acting so distance all of a sudden?"

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?"

"That. Why have you suddenly stopped calling me Sasuke-kun? Are you embarrassed about what happened last night?"

"No of course not! Last night was the happiest I've felt in years."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Well I was thinking who ever e-mailed those pictures is obviously following us, and what if they happened to see what happened last night and took more pictures or worse recorded our activities," Sakura said slightly turning red.

"Don't worry about that," Sasuke said grabbing her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "If they did and it ends up on the internet we'll deal with it then but for now how about you worry about the mission ahead."

"_We are now approaching Sound. Please fasten your seat belts and make sure your seats and trays are in the up right position as we begin our descent."_

After the plane landed Sasuke and Sakura retrieved their stuff and headed for the bathrooms. "Ten minutes, Sakura," she nodded and went into the bathroom. She opened her bag and began taping her legs. She threw the medical tape back in her bag and grabbed her kunai holster and situated it on her right leg. As quick as physically possible she changed her clothes and threw the old ones back in the bag. She emerged from the bathroom to meet Sasuke.

"Honestly I don't think airport security knows how hard it is to hide weapons from them." He chuckled at her comment.

"Trash or give away," he said bluntly.

"If we trash them someone might find them. I think our best bet is to give them away since clothes can be duplicated and bought," Sakura said looking at her black bag. It was one of the rules of being a spy. On a mission you take one bag. Once your clothes were changed you either trash or give away the ones you were wearing. Another rule was you don't spend any money what so ever. That means no car or transportation of any kind except for walking of course.

"How far?" Sakura asked as they walked out of the airport.

"Five miles."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "They lived close to the airport? Now that is a little suspicion."

They began walking towards their destination. For about two miles they saw nothing but trees. "I hope there are _some_ houses nearby." Sakura said looking around constantly scanning the area for anyone who might be following them.

"According to the print out there should be a well populated town about another half mile from here." Sakura nodded. "You are really paranoid aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You keep looking around like something is just going to reach out and grab you."

"Hmph fine you think I'm paranoid? Then I'm not going to marry you or am I? Technically I can still back out and marry…."

"You wouldn't," he said in a dangerous tone.

"Now whose paranoid?" Sakura laughed.

"There's Oto no kuni," Sasuke said staring straight ahead making sure to change the subject.

"Wow kinda small isn't it?"

"Now you can be on your guard. From what I know people around here aren't exactly trustworthy."

"Spare any change," a man ahead of them was asking random people.

"Here," they both said holding out their sports bags to him.

"There are clothes and a couple hundred dollars in these," Sakura smiled. The man took the bags and bowed leaving them.

"Come on we turn right up here," Sasuke said. They turned right and ended up on a street lined with houses that all looked alike.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Did we just walk into the Twilight Zone?"

"Kami-sama I hope not," he said looking around the neighborhood.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Forward. We turn left at the first turn then right." She nodded and they started walking again. They turned left on Maple Street then right on Birch.

"Screw this. I want out of this nightmare. Maple Street? Birch Lane? Where the hell are we? Seriously I don't think were in Oto anymore."

"Sakura calm down. Were looking for number 201," Sasuke said calmly even though he was getting a weird feeling as well.

"Hey we've never seen you around here." Sakura tensed then turned around to see a group of children standing behind them. Okay if she wasn't freaking out before then she definetly was now.

"Oh were just looking for a house that used to belong to our friends," Sakura lied sweetly.

"Who? Maybe we can help."

"Ummm…..Their names are Karin and Sai," she said.

"Oh those two. Yeah they moved out about a month ago."

"But before they moved weird things were going on here."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked stoically

"Weird sounds coming from beneath their house."

"The street names changing."

"The people disappearing."

"You mean this neighborhood wasn't always like this?" Sakura asked. All the children shook their heads no.

"All the houses didn't use to match."

"The children that would disappear well when they would finally re-appear they would be different."

"Different how," Sasuke asked now very curious.

"Well they didn't remember things."

"They didn't remember their friends or family. They only remembered specific things as if that's what they were told to remember."

"They would like people that they hated before," another child added.

"But sometimes something would happen and suddenly they would remember everything."

"And if that happened and they got their memories back the next day they would be found dead." Sakura and Sasuke stared at the children standing in front of them in disbelief. One of the children beckoned for Sasuke and Sakura to lean closer so they did.

"Those two, Karin and Sai, are evil. Please stop them," the child whispered, then if by magic the children disappeared.

"Come on," Sasuke said leading Sakura towards the house marked 201. "Here put this in your ear," he said handing her a communication device. As she put the device in her ear Sasuke picked the lock to the door. Once inside they looked around. "Looks relatively normal," Sakura said.

"Those kids said the sounds were coming from underneath the house," Sasuke whispered. Sakura nodded. "Do you happen to have a layout of the house?" Just as she said that a door swung open revealing stairs that led to a basement. "Okay now I know I'm in a horror movie."

"It's dark. Hold on to my hand." Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand as they began their descent into the dark damp basement. Just as they were about to reach the bottom stair they heard someone yell "Katsu." Then a big explosion went off forcing the two apart. Sasuke landed on cold stone while Sakura landed on a warm body.

"Sakura-chan, yeah?"

"Deidara?"

'_Sakura are you okay?'_

"Yeah I'm fine Sasuke-kun. But you wouldn't believe who I just fell on."

'_Don't care. It looks like we ended up in separate tunnels. I'll investigate this one and you can investigate that one. The two tunnels have to meet up eventually.'_

"Hai," she said answering Sasuke then she turned back to Deidara.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Itachi and I were given a mission to check out an underground laboratory in the woods just outside of Oto, yeah."

"Okay that makes sense but why the explosion?"

"Something was following us Sakura. I had Deidara block off the path."

"Oh. I don't think Sasuke-kun will be too happy to see you here as well Itachi-san."

"Hmm….probably not, but I do think its best that you stick with us.

"Hai."

--------

'If the exploding idiot is here that means another Akatsuki member is here with him. Damn'

"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke spun on the spot at hearing his name. Nothing. 'Great now I'm hearing things.' He continued walking down the tunnel looking left and right for anything suspicion. 'I wonder how those people were forgetting things. There is technology that's capable of that but to use it here would be pretty pointless."

"Sasuke-kun." That voice again called his name. He knew he had heard that voice before but couldn't remember where.

"Fancy meeting you here, Sasuke-kun."

--------

"What?"

"What's the matter Sakura-chan, yeah?"

"My communication line with Sasuke just went dead," she said frantically flipping the dial trying to pick the signal back up.

"And that's not the only thing that's going to be dead."

"What's going on, yeah?"

"Must you always say yeah at the end of all your sentences, it's insufferable."

"Where is that voice coming from," Itachi said scanning the area.

"I only need the girl alive. However you two are completely at my disposal. Hmm….What's that word you use at the end of all your sentences when you're about to blow something up? Oh yes. KATSU!!" The ground beneath them started to shake then the ceiling began to fall in. "We've got to go, NOW!!" Itachi yelled grabbing Sakura's arm and leading her towards the exit.

"The whole area is falling in. I can't leave without Sasuke." The stairs were insight. Deidara ran up them first followed by Itachi who was dragging a reluctant Sakura behind him. They ran out of the house just in time to see it implode. "No!! Sasuke!! He was your brother!! How could you just leave him behind like that?" Deidara looked down at the now crying girl.

"Sakura, stop. You know as well as I do. The risk of dying on a mission is high especially when you enter enemy territory. We merely followed the rules."

"The rules? The rules of what?" she was still yelling.

"The Spy Game," Itachi said emotionlessly.

"Come on Sakura-chan we have a private jet, yeah. Once we get back to Fire Country Itachi can occupy you home, yeah."

--------

They arrived back in Konoha around eleven almost midnight. Itachi took her back to Uchiha manor and stayed the night with her. Sakura however didn't go to sleep. She washed Sasuke's bed sheets like he said he was going to do when they got home that day. While she waited for them to get done she tidied up Sasuke's room. At about 1 a.m. Itachi came into the room watching Sakura as she made the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I want Sasuke's room to be clean for when he gets home."

"Sakura you need to face that fact that my little brother might not have survived the blast."

"Sasuke-kun is stronger than that."

"You can deny the fact all you want. A message has already been sent to our parents they'll be here tomorrow night." Sakura ran up to him and embraced him crying her eyes out.

"I don't want him to be gone, Itachi-niisan please tell me he is alive." Itachi was slightly taken aback. Sakura had just called him niisan but he couldn't lie to her not to someone he thought of as a little sister.

"I can't do that Sakura." Those words just made her cry harder. Itachi sat on Sasuke's bed with Sakura in his arms. After an hour Sakura finally fell asleep.

The morning came and Sakura found herself alone in Sasuke's bed. She got up to dress for school after she was done she went downstairs. "I'll give you a ride to school." She nodded. He drove her to the school and dropped her off in front. She waved sadly then entered the building. What meet her eyes almost made her die of shock. Running up to him she jumped on him in a hug.

"I knew it!! I knew it!! I told Itachi-niisan that you wouldn't die so easily." As if disgusted Sasuke pushed Sakura off of him.

"Sasuke-kun what's wrong?"

"Do I know you?"

"_Well they didn't remember things."_

"Please tell me your joking Sasuke-kun. It's me Sakura. Your fiancé."

"_They didn't remember their friends or family. They only remembered specific things as if that's what they were told to remember."_

"How could I marry someone I don't even love?"

'No!! Please Sasuke-kun not you to.'

--------

**Chapter four is now done. First off I have to apologize. When I went back and re-read this I realized some parts were kinda of rushed. Sorry. XD. Oh and I have to admit I almost started crying while typing this chapter. Actually to be perfectly honest I started crying when I played the chapter out in my head. I apologize to my readers that don't like drama. Trust me it's needed for the story. Because personally I don't like drama unless it is essential to the plot. Oh yeah there will definetly be a lemon towards the end of the story. But for now the rating stays at T. **

**I also know that I made Itachi **_**a lot**_** nicer in this story than he would ever be in the actual manga. I made Itachi so nice it kinda scares me. Oh well!! Oh I've never been on a plane before so I don't know what it's like I just kinda guessed and on that note I've never watched a whole episode of the Twilight Zone. I've seen bits and pieces….but oh well.**

**Okay last thing I will be uploading this chapter the same time as chapter 3. YAY ME!! Till next time.**

**Ja Ne!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still crying over the fact that I don't own Naruto.

**Here we go Chapter 5!! I've really been getting out pretty fast I think. But that's mainly because I already had most of them written out I just needed to type them. Yeppers. Oh if any of my readers happen to like yaoi then you should go to youtube and check out AntiquityDreams and DemonicGaara. They do SasuNaru skits and trust me when I say they are HILARIOUS!! I mean it I absolutely love their work. Okay enough with advertising. On with the story.**

**Just a side note if this chapter makes anybody else vomit then your not alone. Right now I want to kill myself for even writing SasuKarin. Seriously I couldn't even write this without almost puking. Sorry. ;**

**The Spy Game**

**Chapter 5**

"Sakura? Oh yes I remember now." Sakura sighed in relief she thought he was serious.

"I wouldn't marry someone I don't love." Talk about having your heart ripped in two. She didn't think it was possible for a heart to break more than once.

"Please tell me your joking Sasuke. Don't you remember yesterday? You told me you loved me!! Please remember." Sakura pleaded grabbing on to Sasuke's arm.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke-kun," Karin said hugging Sasuke from behind.

"No. Nothing. The school slut was just trying to make me an offer," he said pushing Sakura away and turning just enough to hug Karin back.

"Slut? No Sasuke you have to remember me. Please remember me." They were now gathering a crowd.

"Look whore why would Sasuke-kun want you when he has a fabulous girl like Karin," a fangirl said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called trying to run up to the girl only to be stopped by the fangirls.

"Remember yesterday Sasuke? What we said. What we did," Sakura was getting desperate.

"What happened yesterday Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked.

"I was drunk and I had sex with you. So what? Karin and I got into a fight and I was desperate for a release. It meant nothing."

"Well as long as it didn't mean anything," Karin said.

Sasuke placed a finger under Karin's chin "I would never hurt you like that," he whispered pressing his lips to Karin. (Okay I don't normally put author's notes in the middle of a story. But is anyone else losing their lunch right now.) Sakura's eyes widened and she couldn't stop herself from crying. She looked around at the people circled around the threesome. They were laughing at her. Laughing at her pain. Not being able to take it anymore Sakura ran right out of the school. She ran down the street she knew led to her home. "Sakura," a voice called as a silver car stopped next to the curb.

"Kakashi-sensei," she said through her tears.

"Get in."

"No!! I'm not going back there."

"Please just get in the car." She was reluctant could she trust him.

"Trust me, Sakura. I know all about you and Sasuke. I know you're his _real_ girlfriend." Sakura wiped her eyes. Kakashi did look sincere. Walking over to the car Sakura opened the door and got in.

"Umm….no offense but what does a perverted English teacher know about me?"

"Well I work for the government as well. I use to work in the field but retired when I was 25 so for the past few years my job has been watching over Naruto and any other teenage spies that come into the high school." She looked at him questioningly.

"I know what you're thinking then how did Karin and Sai slip through the cracks."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were. The profiles we found on them were forgeries. After re-visiting the system we found that Sai used to work for the agency before Naruto's dad even took over."

"That's not possible. Sai is only 18."

"He looks 18 yes but in all actually he is several years older. You see before he betrayed us he stole some files. At the time we didn't think much of it but now….Oh look were at your house."

'What was he going to say?' Sakura thought walking up the path of her house.

"Oh Sakura!! My poor Sakura!!" Serena yelled as soon as her daughter walked through the door. "Itachi told us everything."

"Sasuke isn't dead," Sakura said.

"What? Well then that's fantastic!! Then why are you home so soon?"

"I don't want to talk about it I'll be in my room," Sakura said sadly. Once in her room Sakura lay on her bed and cried. Her mother came up to check on her every hour but Sakura refused to open the door. At 3:00 Sakura finally came down from her room.

"I'm gonna make me a sandwich."

"Of course dear," Serena said. After making her sandwich Sakura walked back to her room and once again locked the door.

The clock chimed 4:00 and a loud banging sound erupted from the front door.

"Oh Mikoto what are you doing here?"

"You know damn well what I'm doing here Haruno!"

"No I don't."

"I'm here because of that little slut you call a daughter."

"Excuse me what did you just call her?"

"Was this your intention to fuck with my son and break off the marriage? I know that little whore took my son's innocence and from what my Sasuke says she has slept with Naruto, Neji and a bunch of other guys," Mikoto practically yelled.

"I'll have you know my daughter is still a virgin and she will remain one till the day she marries."

"Hmmm you really have no idea what goes on between my son and that daughter of yours."

"Excuse…"

"Oh well from this day on the marriage is off. There will be no alliance between our families anymore. Besides Sasuke has found a lovely girl to take Sakura's place anyway," With that Mikoto left the Haruno house.

--------

Several Hours Later

Uchiha Residence

"Sending Mother on the girl you love? I thought you being alive was a surprise but this…."

"I didn't send mother to bother Karin."

"No I'm talking about the girl you really love. Honestly Sasuke this is low. Lower than if, in some Alternate Universe, at the age of 13, wanting to test my strength, I massacred our entire family leaving you as the only survivor."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you've forgotten Sakura, humiliated her in front of the entire High School, and then told mother that you love this Karin girl and said that Sakura was just some slut you had sex with."

"It's all true. I can't change facts."

"What's my name?"

"Itachi."

"Your bestfriend?"

"Naruto."

"Name the other members of the Akatsuki."

"Are you serious?"

"Do it, Sasuke."

"Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Sasori, and Hidan."

"Naruto's parent's names."

"Minato and Kushina."

"At the age of 8 a pink haired girl helped you after you fell and scrapped you're…?"

"That never happened Itachi. So if you don't mind I have homework to do."

"Fine," Itachi sighed. Once downstairs Itachi grabbed his car keys.

"Itachi where are you going so late at night?" Mikoto called.

"Does it matter?"

--------

The doorbell of the Haruno residence rang and Sakura's father answered the door.

"I need to talk to you and Sakura," Itachi said. Mr.Haruno stepped out of the way to let Itachi in. "Sakura there is someone here to see you," he called up the stairs.

"What is an Uchiha doing here?" Serena scowled.

"I came to talk to you."

"Itachi-niisan?"

"Don't call this man your brother Sakura," Serena snapped.

"Sakura I know what happened to Sasuke."

"I-I don't care."

"His memories have been plucked."

"Meaning?" Serena's patience was running thin.

"Any memory that involves Sakura or even Sakura's name has been taken from his head and been replaced with this girl named Karin."

"Karin?"

"Yes everything you guys have gone through or 'experienced'….well lets just say he thinks those things happened with Karin."

"What does he mean by experienced, Sakura?"

"Nothing ka-chan," Sakura said her face slightly flushing.

"Y-you had sex with that boy didn't you?" Sakura's face turned redder than before.

"What Mikoto said was true? Did you use protection? Please tell me you used a condom?"

"I'm sorry ka-chan. It just happened."

"That's no excuse. Do you know what can happen if you have un-protected sex? What if that boy happened to have an STD? What if you got pregnant? And right after the alliance was broken off"

"I don't care if I got pregnant. Because I know this is not his fault. I'm in love with him and I'm going to get him back." Serena raised her hand and slapped her daughter across the face.

"You think you have the right to make adult decisions? You stupidity will be the death of this family. Get out of this house Sakura. If you truly love the Uchiha's so much you can stay with them." Sakura looked at her mother, tears starting to swell in her eyes, and nodded her head. Ten minutes later Sakura had a duffle bag in her hand and walked out the door with Itachi. They got in the car and Itachi started to drive.

"You can stay with Deidara."

"You think he'll mind?"

"No he has a soft spot for you."

"I'm sorry to cause so much trouble."

"It's not your fault. You won't be going to school tomorrow either. For now it'll be better if you keep a safe distance away from Sasuke."

"I have an idea on how to get Sasuke's memories back."

"That is?"

"Kiss him." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I was reading this manga called MeruPuri. The two main characters Aram and Airi were in love and to protect her from the magical kingdom he was from Aram married Airi. Well in his world when you marry someone a mark is placed over their hearts."

"Hn." She knew he was still listening.

"Well Aram's original fiancé didn't like this at all and toke Aram's memories of Airi. But yet every time he saw her he felt something. Something he couldn't explain. Finally he gave in and figured that Mariabella didn't place the mark over his heart. He had Airi kiss it and suddenly all his memories came back."

"That's just a shojo."

"I know. But maybe if I kiss him his memories will come back. It's worth a shot."

"If you say so. The only problem is I don't think my brother will let you get that close to him."

Sakura was going to open her mouth to say something but Itachi raised a hand. "If has anything to do with shojo I honestly don't want to hear it."

"My whole life is turning into a soap opera," Sakura sighed leaning back in her seat.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He shrugged "None of this is your fault. Plus if I get the chance to beat some sense into my little brother I'm taking it," he smirked.

"You're nothing alike."

"Hn?"

"You and Sasuke. You two are nothing alike," Sakura smiled starting to fall asleep. "You will get Sasuke back," Itachi said as the pink haired girl fell asleep. Finally twenty minutes later they arrived at the apartments. Itachi knocked on the door.

"Sasori get Deidara." Sasori shrugged and called to the blonde. Itachi signaled for the two to follow as he began to explain everything that had happened. Deidara looked down at the sleeping girl. "She can stay here, yeah."

"I don't mind," Sasori said. Deidara opened the car door and gently picked the small girl up. Itachi grabbed her bag locking his car as they made their way back up to the apartment. Itachi pushed the door open.

"She can sleep in Deidara's room. He has two beds," Sasori sighed.

"Why do you have two beds?"

"Tobi likes to pop in and out, yeah."

"He says he afraid that I'll turn him into a human puppet."

"You tried?"

"Once." Deidara signaled for Itachi to follow and pushed a door open with his foot. They entered the room and Deidara gently laid Sakura down on the small twin bed. She stirred slightly before turning over to be still once again. Deidara and Itachi exited the room closing the door behind them.

"This Karin is definetly working with Sai," Itachi sighed sitting down on the couch.

"Are you sure, yeah?"

"If we assume it was Sai that attacked us in the tunnel then suddenly Sasuke loses his memories of Sakura only to have them replaced by this Karin……"

"Then Karin was the one to cut off the transmission, yeah."

"Meaning she was in the house with Sai," Sasori said sitting on Deidara's other side.

"Sakura said that Karin and Sai came to the school introducing themselves as brother and sister," Itachi said trying to connect everything.

"Can I make Karin into a human puppet?"

"What's your obsession with turning humans into puppets, yeah?"

"I just want to successfully hollow out a human and use their body as a puppet. Is that so weird?"

"Yes it is Sasori-san," Sakura laughed from the doorway of Deidara's room.

"But I would call it more sadistic then weird."

Sasori shrugged. "Your talking woke me up. I guess you guys have never heard of volume control."

"But to answer your early question Sasori you can make her into a human puppet if I don't rip her to shreds first," Sakura said clinching her fist.

"Oh a cherry blossom with teeth, yeah."

"I know what you're all thinking. If Karin and Sai are going to school then I should have some kind of protection against them, right? Or better yet not go to school at all," she said her gaze shifting to Itachi.

"Instead of avoiding him I should confront him and not just him Sai and Karin to. If Sasuke was made to think I'm the school slut then that's my play."

"He called you a slut, yeah?"

"Yes. Karin must have made sure of that. But that's the downfall in her scheme."

"If you play the part of the school slut, you can easily kiss Sasuke and it not be anything but overactive hormones," Sasori deduced.

"Hai. You told them my idea."

"Minus the smile, stars in the eyes, and obsessive re-telling of a shojo," Itachi said.

"It was not obsessive it was…."

"Cutesy."

"Fine, cutesy."

"Your plan could work, yeah. But still…."

"Yeah I would have to be hitting on him every second of the day but I could also use my 'overactive hormones' as an excuse to get close to Sai," Sakura said looking down at her feet.

"I'm going to bed," Sasori said suddenly standing up and leaving the living room. Itachi stood walking over to Sakura.

"Kakashi will watch over you. If you need anything talk to him," Itachi said before he left the apartment.

"So I guess this meeting is over," Sakura said slightly confused as to why they were all leaving already.

"Come on lets go to bed," Deidara smiled leading her back to his room.

--------

"I'm so nervous about this," Sakura muttered playing with the hem of her skirt.

"You're a spy and you're nervous, yeah?"

"Well I've never had to do anything this risqué before," Sakura sighed watching the students enter the school. Deidara grabbed Sakura by the chin turning her face to look at him.

"Don't worry, yeah," he whispered moving in as if about to kiss her.

"That should do, yeah," he sighed moving back to his seat.

"W-what just happened?"

"A little play for the younger Uchiha," Deidara smiled pointing to the retreating backs of Sasuke and Karin.

"I can't do this. Let's just go home. Now that I've seen him. I don't know. Itachi-niisan said I just stay as far away from as possible and right now that's not sounding like a bad idea."

Deidara leaned across her, opened the door, and lightly pushed her out of the car. "Now you can't back out, yeah," he laughed, putting the car in drive, and leaving.

"Asshole."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto? Hey it's so great to see you," she smiled grabbing him in a hug.

"Sakura-chan are you still in shock after everything that happened yesterday?"

"No why would I be in shock. It's fine. It was all just a big joke anyway."

"What was a big joke Sakura-san," Neji asked curious.

"Me and Sasuke. He and Karin were meant to be together. Everyone knows it. Yeah I slept with him but then again I've slept with a lot of guys," she shrugged.

"Sakura-san you're not acting like yourself," Hinata said worried.

"What do you mean?"

"Look who decided to show up today?" a voice sneered.

"Oh," Sakura spun on her heels. "Karin-sama!! Yeah yesterday was a horrible mishap I'm so sorry for saying those things to you and Sasuke."

"Hmph apologize not accepted."

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura squealed throwing her arms around his neck. "If you need a study partner I'll be more than willing don't worry I have plenty more alcohol," Sakura purred in his ear. "Oh Sai-kun," she yelled pushing away from Sasuke and running up to Sai. Grabbing his arm, she gently kissed him on the cheek, while gracing him with the smile she had reserved only for Sasuke. Sasuke watched the scene with disinterest until "What the…." Sasuke grabbed his head as a pain shot through it.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun," Karin smiled. Sai stopped walking to look back at Sasuke.

"Is something wrong Sai-kun," Sakura asked. "No nothing. I'll walk you to class," he said giving her his fake smile. She nodded leaning on his shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke-teme are you alright?" Naruto asked bending down to his friend's level. Sasuke stood back up the pain now gone. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a head ache."

"Come on Sasuke-kun," Karin said pulling on his arm.

"I'll meet you in class I need to talk to Naruto for a second."

"Okay, I love you Sasuke-kun," she smiled kissing him on the cheek and running off.

"Hey guys I'll catch up with you, 'kay," Naruto said to his friends. They nodded and walked off.

"You've been my friend since we were little right?"

"Yeah."

"I've met your mom and dad before haven't I?"

"Sasuke-teme where are you going with this?"

"Yes or No."

"Yeah you've met my parents."

"Then why can't I remember what they do or what they look like? I mean I remember their names but that's it."

"Haha very funny. Remember you use to always tell my mom I look exactly like my dad. You used to make fun of me because of it. You said I was his clone."

"I don't remember that. In fact there are a lot of things I can't remember since the day before yesterday."

"I don't know. That's weird. I'll tell you what meet me after school and I'll take you to meet my dad okay," Naruto smiled.

"You are a weird kid, Naruto," Sasuke said ruffling Naruto's hair.

"What are you my mom now?" Naruto yelled as Sasuke walked away.

--------

The final bell rang and Sakura stood out front of the school. She saw Sasuke and Karin talking just off to the right. Sasuke nodded at something she said then kissed her lightly on the forehead. But something caught Sakura's attention right before Sasuke kissed her he closed his eyes. Karin waved at Sasuke then ran off. "TEME!!!" Naruto said running up to his friend. Sasuke saw his brother's car drive up and looked to see where it stopped.

"Hey Itachi-niisan!!!" Sakura smiled getting in the car.

"Why did she just get in my brother's car?"

"Wow you really are out of it aren't you?"

"Come on. Like I said I'll take you to meet my dad."

--------

"Sasuke saw you get in the car?"

"Yes he did."

"Did you get anything on Sai?"

"No. He keeps his guard up no matter what. He really is hiding something."

"Anything with my brother?"

"He was having frequent headaches today."

"His memories could be forcing themselves back."

"You mean without anything triggering them."

"Exactly. If there was a specific emotion he felt that was incredibly strong that emotion can remain and try to force the lost memories forward."

"Love?"

"You really are hopeful?"

"So what's wrong with that?"

"If he truly thinks you are a slut now it probably won't be love. Some memories that accidentally got erased could be forcing themselves out."

"Thanks for raining on my parade."

"Anytime."

"Whoa did Uchiha Itachi just make a joke?"

"Hn."

"I want you to stay as close to Sai as you can."

"Fine. But what if he tries to kill me?"

"He might. I'm not going to deny it. But I think you need to be more worried about Karin then Sai."

"Well it's only been three days since Sasuke lost his memories so……"

"Memories can come back at anytime. Some people with amnesia can regain their memories in a matter of hours. So really there is no time restriction."

"So you mean Sasuke-kun could get his memories back right now?" Sakura said hopefully.

"No."

"But you just said…"

"I said I was possible to gain his memories back at any moment. I didn't say he would."

"If you're trying to turn me emo you're doing a real good job at it," Sakura huffed crossing her arms.

"We're here. You do remember where the apartment is don't you?"

"Second floor. Apartment 527," she scoffed sticking her tongue out at him.

"I've got something I've got to do. So I won't see you again till tomorrow after school."

"Fine," she smiled closing the car door and waving to him as he drove off. Itachi felt his phone vibrate. Looking down at the caller ID he shut it off and continued to drive. Luckily Naruto had called him earlier on in the day saying Sasuke had requested a meeting with Minato. Of course the idea wasn't completely a good one. If Sasuke's memories had been changed and manipulated they could be walking straight into a trap by taking him to the main building. Itachi pulled into the gas station getting out of his car he walked over to the small black one parked on the other side of the building. Lightly he knocked on the window. A figure visibly jumped then quickly rolled down the window.

"Was it necessary to give me a heart attack?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke's older brother.

"Nii-san? What are you doing here?"

"Naruto called me. Both of you get out of the car." They both stepped out. Itachi pulled out a black blindfold and bandana. "What the hell are those for?"

"Well otouto we have to assume you don't remember what you were doing at the time you lost you memories."

"Basically I can't let you see where my dad works," Naruto shrugged. "Unfortunately we are going to have to bind your hands as well so you don't remove the blindfolds." Naruto pulled handcuffs out of his glove box and asked Sasuke to put his hands behind his backs.

"Dobe why do you have handcuffs in your car."

"Emergencies?"

"Right."

"Put this one on first," Itachi said handing Naruto the black blindfold after he was done tightening the handcuffs. "Isn't this gonna look a little suspicion to the people working here?" Sasuke asked as his sight went black.

"Nope," Naruto chipped while tying the bandana in place. "Okay we're going there in Itachi's car. So…." Naruto said as he led Sasuke towards Itachi's car. Itachi opened the door to the backseat and Naruto helped Sasuke in. "Do I want to know why you're so good at this?"

"Ummm……You use to know," Naruto laughed getting in the front seat of the car. Sasuke heard the engine roar to life and felt it jerk as it was put in drive.

"Why all these precautions?"

"How much do you know about your 'new' girlfriend," Itachi asked.

"She's pretty, smart, nice to everybody she meets, she really loves me, and I've known her for a really long time." Naruto looked back at Sasuke as if he was crazy.

"You do realize you just described Sakura-chan, right?"

"Sakura? Oh you mean that slutty girl I slept with when I was drunk the other night?" Naruto and Itachi both had to remind themselves that Sasuke wasn't in his right mind at the moment. But if had been he would have been knocked unconscious.

"How long have you known Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"About a month. She came to school about a month ago with her boyfriend Sai. But then she started flirting with other guys. Everyone quickly found out she wasn't as nice as she seemed."

"That's what you remember?"

"How long have you and Karin been together," Naruto asked.

"A little over a month. She was sweet enough to forgive me after that drunken night with the school whore."

"My god I think I am about to gag," Naruto sighed dramatically.

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Why did that girl get in you car after school?"

"Because I have to protect her."

"Ha from what an STD?"

"Look here little brother that girl is giving up everything for you. She yelled at her mom, moved out her house, and is pretending to be a slut just to get you back."

"It's not an act Itachi-niisan that's just how she naturally is." Sasuke heard the car tires screech to a halt then felt a fist come in contact with his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??"

"I hope you remember all you've said once you get your memories back," Itachi sneered sitting back down in his seat and began driving again.

"Hey the turn is coming up," Naruto said. Itachi nodded. The rest of the trip the car was silent. Sasuke knew he had made his brother and Naruto angry he just did know what about. All they had said was still playing in Sasuke's mind. Why were they so protective of this Sakura girl? Why did they hate Karin so much? Didn't they care if he was happy or not?

"We're here," Naruto said getting out and going to the backseat to open the door and let Sasuke out. Sasuke noticed Naruto's tone had changed. It wasn't cheerful in the least. In fact Sasuke could have sworn Naruto was down right pissed. Itachi locked his car and they began to walk. They stopped so Naruto could open the door. The doors opened letting the three inside. "Is this the one Naruto?"

"Yeah." Sasuke recognized that voice he just couldn't place a face.

"Are you okay? You seem upset about something?"

"I'm fine."

"Once were in the elevator it should be safe to remove the restraints," Itachi said.

"Yes come on. Minato is in his office," the mysterious female voice said again. Sasuke heard the elevator ding and the four people stepped inside. Itachi removed the blindfolds while Naruto removed the handcuffs. Sasuke blinked a couple of times as his eyes got re-accustomed to the light. He turned to look at the woman standing next to Naruto.

She had long red hair and bright blue eyes. "Hello Uchiha Sasuke do you remember me?" she smiled. Images seemed to flash inside Sasuke's head as if they were a slideshow. "Uzumaki Kushina?"

"Yep," she grinned. Now he knew where Naruto got his smile from. "Do you remember my husband?"

"Wait I thought Naruto's parents weren't married."

"Oh were not. But its better to call Minato my husband then having to explain the whole situation over and over again," she said speaking with her hands.

"Hey kaa-chan do you think we will be able to fix Sasuke-teme's memories?"

"We can try. But I don't think we'll be able to fix everything. Some memories have to be triggered by strong emotions."

"Wait, emotions? I remember right before I got that headache…."

"Sakura-chan smiled at Sai, grabbing his arm, and calling him Sai-kun. Like she used to do to you," Naruto said.

"I just remember I felt angry then the headache started."

"So this girl triggers your memories. Oh it's just like when Airi went to Astale to get her prince back. Aram lost his memories and only a kiss could bring them back. Maybe a kiss will help you."

"You've read MeruPuri," Itachi stated.

"How'd you know?"

"Sakura said the exact same thing. Except with more detail," Itachi sighed.

"How many floors up are we going?" Sasuke asked changing the subject.

"We aren't going up teme were going down. Way below the main building," Naruto smiled. Finally the elevator dinged halting to a stop. When the doors opened Sasuke immediately saw a man that looked exactly like Naruto except older and without whiskers. Kushina walked past him and embraced the man. "If you remember me then you should be able to remember Minato," she smiled kissing said man on the cheek.

"What are the odds? My son's best friend loses his memories with the technology stolen from this facility."

"Minato-san will you be able to restore my brother's memories?"

"Probably not all of them. But I should be able to restore a good part of them."

"So Sakura-chan?"

"Unfortunately anything with his fiancé I might not be able to get back. Those memories will have to come back naturally. Well lets get started this process is gonna take a while."

--------

**hmmm…..Will Sasuke finally get his memories back? No sorry he won't. Well he will get some of them back but you'll just have to wait and see. Oh yeah and it might take me longer to update because I'm trying to find a job. So I'm not home as often anymore. So yeah. Plus I'll be starting college soon and some of you probably know how that is. **

**Side Notes: I couldn't remember exactly what Kushina looked like so I tried to remember the best I could. Oh yes and I wanted to tell everyone that there is a reason why I don't describe the buildings or houses. You see the reason is I just don't want to. Lol. But seriously I don't because I figure people are gonna picture it the way they want even if I put a detailed description so I say screw it. Picture the environment anyway you want.**

**I also don't describe the characters because you should know what they look like and if you don't well shame on you. I promise you the drama will be gone in the next chapter. No more drama boohoo crap.**

**Oh yes and I want to give a big THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed so far. You make me feel loved. So anyways here have a cookie holds up cookie with Light and MisaMisa on it Opps wrong anime cookie. Hold on!!!**

**Sakura: Ummm the authoress has disappeared for the moment. Oh it really does have Light on it. YAY KIRA!!! I mean I love you Sasuke-kun and Kira isn't **_**that **_**awesome. Well while the authoress looks for the cookie with Sasuke-kun and Naruto's picture on it. I'm gonna eat this cookie. Till next time!!**

**JA NE!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own!!!

**I finally found my Naruto cookie. Except it was my ItaDei cookie so yeah. Umm…still looking for my Shippuden team 7 cookie. Oh if any of you want to know how to make anime cookies just ask me and I tell you, kay.**

**Alright this chapter is going to be confusing. To you not to me. I purposely made this chapter confusing to the readers. You guys are going to know about as much as Naruto does. Which FYI isn't much so enjoy. Oh yeah rating is now M.**

**The Spy Game**

**Chapter 6**

3 weeks later

Sakura walked up to one of the senseis and asked to be excused from the assembly. The sensei nodded and Sakura left the gym. She really didn't want to hear about unprotected sex. Besides it was always the same assembly for four years. Wait till marriage! Abstinence is the best contraceptive. Sakura made her way outside towards the back wall facing the teacher's parking lot. That's where she found him. The dark eyed, dark haired, pale boy she was looking for. She walked up to him silently saying his name. He briefly looked up at her before grabbing her, pushing her against the wall, and kissing her roughly. She kissed him back just as passionately.

"You know they are having an assembly about abstinence," she smiled as his lips moved away from hers and down to her neck. She lightly moaned as he bit down gently sucking on her pulse point. "You'll leave a mark," she laughed.

"Don't care," he grumbled against her neck, lightly she grinded against him. He pulled away "Do that again and I just might take you right here."

"I don't care," she said pulling him down to her again. She loved kissing him. He would be rough with her while at the same time being caring and gentle. "You still taste like strawberries," he whispered against her lips. She pulled away from his kiss. "Sit down." He didn't like taking orders but for once he would give into her. He switched their positions so he could sit with his back against the wall. She smiled and sat between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I love you," she whispered leaning her head on his shoulder. "I love you to, Sakura," he said kissing her forehead. "I want you," she whispered pushing herself further into his lap. He looked down at her "I've had my memories back for two days now and all you want to do is rape me."

Sakura turned and straddled him. "You can't rape the willing Sasuke-kun." The bell rang and Sakura reluctantly stood up. "I hate this," she sighed. Sasuke came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "We can't let them know I have all my memories back."

"Not even our friends or families know. It's hard to keep acting like a whore." Sasuke spun her around to face him. "Don't you think it's hard for me to see the woman I love hanging all over other men."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Why do you close your eyes when you kiss Karin?"

"I close my eyes when I kiss you."

"No I mean when you kiss her on the cheek or forehead. You even close your eyes when you hug her."

"I'm picturing her as you."

"Sasuke-kun!!! There you are," Karin squealed as she ran up to them. She looked at Sakura and pushed her away. "He's not interested whore."

"Just thought I'd make an offer," Sakura shrugged walking back into school.

"Sasuke-kun you aren't really thinking about accepting that girl's 'offer' are you?"

"Hn."

She turned dramatically crying. "You don't love me anymore!! I have been your girlfriend for over two months and now you've lost interest." LIES! Closing his eyes Sasuke wrapped his arms around Karin. "I do love you," he whispered. "Good," she chirped grabbing his hand and running into the school. They walked to math class together. Sasuke entered the room and went to take his seat next to Sakura. Karin shot her hand into the air.

"You ask everyday Karin and everyday the answer is still no. The seating arrangement won't change just because you want to sit next to your boyfriend," Asuma sighed writing the day's assignment on the board. Sakura as usual stuck her tongue out at Karin wrapping an arm around Sasuke and Sasuke as usual pushed Sakura away. Karin huffed and faced forward. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand under the table lacing their fingers together. "Karin thinks you're left handed right?" he nodded and continued to write. He ran his thumb over her knuckles gently stroking her hand. 'I missed this' Sakura couldn't help but think. After 45 minutes the bell rang promptly Sasuke stood to join Karin as they walked out of the classroom. Sakura ran after them throwing her arms over both Sasuke and Karin's shoulders.

"Hey Karin where has your brother been?"

"How should I know?"

"Duh he is your brother. But then again I've got plenty of other guys to choose from," she smiled. Karin didn't realize she had just made a mistake.

"Hey Sakura-chan," a guy yelled from across the hall.

"Oh he's hot. I might be getting lucky tonight," she winked running off to join the random guy that had just called her name. Inwardly Sasuke was seething that guy was touching _his_ Sakura. "Sorry Sasuke-kun but I have to go to class now," Karin smiled kissing him on the cheek. Karin walked in to Fashion Design to see Sakura talking to Hinata, Temari, and Tenten. 'I took her boyfriend now I'll take her friends.' She smiled walking over and sitting with them.

"Oh hey Karin," Ino greeted cheerfully.

"Sakura-chan everyone is really worried about," Hinata said ignoring Karin.

"Yeah really you haven't been yourself at all for the past three weeks," Tenten said.

"Although Gaara is kinda hoping you'll hang off of him," Temari sighed.

"HELLO!!!" Karin yelled waving her hands in front of them.

"Oh hello," Hinata said.

"Sorry didn't notice you were there," Tenten said.

"Yes you did you were just ignoring me."

"Wow she noticed," Temari sighed.

"Excuse me."

"I don't like you," Tenten, Hinata, and Temari said in unison.

"I can change that," Karin whispered to herself.

"Alright ladies we will continue our study in costume design. So please open your books and read chapter 5," Chiyo smiled. The girls nodded, opened their books, and naturally most of them pulled out cellphones and pretended to read as they texted theirs friends. Chiyo grabbed a plastic bag from behind her desk and walked over to Sakura. Everyone's eyes were on the two. "Sakura will you give this to Sasori. There were a couple of things he needed to complete a puppet so I found them for him," she smiled handing the bag to Sakura.

"Sure. He has been complaining that you've been keeping him waiting and he hates to be kept waiting," Sakura shrugged.

"Yes that sounds like Sasori. He hasn't been giving you too much trouble I hope."

"No he is the quiet one Deidara is the one that tends to annoy me."

"Those two haven't been arguing again have they?"

"Only everyday. I swear I just want to hit them both upside the hand."

"Haha at least you're there to keep them in line," Chiyo laughed walking back to her desk.

"Sakura you're shacked up?" Ino asked.

"And with older men."

"So?"

"So how old are they?"

"Sasori is 23 and Deidara is 22. Oh and Tobi pops in and out and he is 22 I believe," Sakura answered.

"Does your mom know about this?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah she knows. She's the one that kicked me out," Sakura shrugged.

"Sakura if you need some where…."

"It's cool Tenten. I'm fine living with Sasori and Deidara."

"Wait a second is that that guy you kiss every morning that drops you off at school," Karin accused.

"The blonde one? Yeah that's Deidara," Sakura smiled.

"So you were willing to give Sasuke up that easy."

"What? Sasuke never was my boyfriend remember Karin. You've been dating him for over two months. Unless it's all a lie," Sakura smirked. Twice today she had slipped up. Stupid Karin.

"Of course it isn't."

"Oh then tell me why you responded when I called Sai your brother?"

"Oh look there's the bell," Karin said jumping up and running out of the room.

"What was that?" Temari asked. Sakura shrugged, grabbing her bags and walking out of the room. The rest of the day passed with Karin shifting uncomfortably. Sakura was close to get something out of her. Karin was worried that her hold on Sasuke was breaking. But then when she got around him she was re-assured that Sasuke was hers and hers alone. He was standing with her right now. His eyes closed and his arms around her waist waiting for his ride. "Why don't you drive to school?"

"I just don't want to. Plus I like to bother my brother."

"Why are you still here?" Karin snapped glaring at Sakura.

"I'm waiting for my ride."

"With one of those guys you're shacking up with." Sakura shrugged and saw Itachi's car pull up. She opened the front door. "You can sit in the back," Sasuke said coldly over Karin's shoulder. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and got in the front seat of the car. "I love you, Sasuke-kun," she yelled. He waved at her from behind the glass as Sakura climbed in the back seat and shut the door. Itachi put the car in drive and left the school. "I love you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura mocked pulling Sasuke into the back seat.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," Itachi sighed.

"Why Itachi-niisan?" Sakura asked.

"You'll scuff the leather upholstery." Sasuke scoffed before grabbing Sakura and kissing her roughly. "Just because I'm the only one that knows about you two doesn't mean you can use my backseat as a bed."

"Nii-san did you see the girl I have to pretend is my girlfriend?"

"Hn."

"Exactly," he said kissing Sakura again. She kissed him back with just as much passion while slipping her hands under his shirt. Itachi looked in his rearview mirror then slammed on the breaks. "I really wish you would stop doing that," Sasuke growled.

"Sit on opposite sides of the car and I will." Sighing in defeat Sasuke slid over to the other window prompting Itachi to drive again. Sakura fidgeted in her seat. "Itachi-niisan can't I please sit in the middle seat."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I can keep this up for a long time, Itachi-niisan."

"Please!!! Please!!! Please!!! Please!!!"

"Fine."

"Yay I win," she cheered sliding next to Sasuke and leaning on his shoulder. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura and continued to look out the window. "What are you thinking about?"

"What you told me your mom said."

"Oh you mean when she kicked me out." He nodded.

"The alliance will be gone," he said quietly. Sakura shrugged. "I don't know."

"I can explain," they looked at Itachi. "Sakura's mother is from the land of fire but her father is not. Her father is from the land of stone. So when her mother married her father their family, despite the fact that they live here, remains loyal to the land of stone."

"Marrying a family from the land of fire forges an alliance between stone and fire," Sasuke finished.

"Exactly."

Sasuke sighed and looked out the window again. Sakura slightly pulled away from Sasuke only to be pulled to him again. "Sakura when is your 18th birthday?" Sasuke asked.

"March 28th."

"That's over three months from now," Sasuke sighed.

"She's 17 and lives on her own. The law is on your side. It's perfectly legal to do it now otouto." Sakura looked between the two Uchiha brothers confused. "The turn is coming up. If you want to do it we can do it now." Sasuke nodded. "Yeah let's do it."

"Do what?" Sakura asked completely confused as Itachi turned right moving away from the apartments Sasori and Deidara lived in. "Sasuke answer me!!" Before he could open his mouth Sasuke's phone went off. "Hello?" he answered putting it on speaker.

"Oh Sasuke dear. Where are you? Karin is here looking for you."

"Hey Sasuke-kun!!" She called.

"I'm with Itachi-niisan."

"Please tell me that Haruno girl isn't with you," Mikoto said.

"You don't like her either? Wow. Sasuke-kun I absolutely adore your mom," Karin called.

"No dear I adore you," Mikoto said.

"I told you I was going apartment shopping today with niisan," Sasuke sighed.

"Oh okay. Well call me when you find one. Love you."

"Bye," Sasuke said closing his phone. "I lied. I already have an apartment and it's fully furnished. I'm moving in tomorrow and Sunday," Sasuke said smiling down at Sakura.

"But wait wont Karin get suspicious?"

"No. She thinks I'm doing it for her."

"Right where are we going?"

"The main building to see Minato-san," Itachi answered.

"Okay why?"

"We are going to get married," Sasuke answered bluntly.

"WHAT?!"

"The correct term would be eloping. Kushina and I will be witnesses to the union."

"But Sasuke-kun…..we……I……"

"You don't want to marry me?"

"I do but…."

"Sakura I love you and if we marry now the alliance will be set. You will be an Uchiha and even if Karin should somehow manage to erase my memories again the alliance is set and can't be broken," Sasuke explained.

"Yeah you're right but…."

"But what?"

"But then my last name will change and everyone will find out. Our whole cover will be blown."

"We've already arranged everything with Minato-san. At school your last name will remain Haruno," Itachi said.

"Wait a second when do you guys arrange all this?"

"This morning before you came outside," Sasuke said.

"Does this mean we'll be able to consummate the marriage?"

"Not in my car."

"I meant when we get home," Sakura snapped.

"When we get to the apartment," Sasuke whispered in her ear sending a shiver up her spine. "Are we almost there?" Sakura asked.

"Not almost. We are here," Itachi said getting out of the car. Sakura turned smiling at Sasuke before pulling him out of the car with her. "You don't seem as nervous anymore," Sasuke commented.

"I'm still nervous. But at the same time I'm excited. I'm about to marry the man I love," she smiled walking into the building. "Oh about time. You boys can go first. Sakura dear you can't get married looking like that," Kushina said holding up a sports bag.

"Ummmmmm…….."

"Oh yes you've never met me before. I'm Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto's mom," she smiled kindly. Both brothers nodded their heads before stepping into the elevator. "So your Naruto's mom."

"Yup. Naruto's dad will be marrying you and Sasuke. Luckily this is a Private building so you can change right here," she smiled opening the bag and pulling out a dress. "I can't wear that," Sakura gasped looking at the dress she had wanted but couldn't afford. "Of course you can," Kushina said putting the dress in her arms. "Consider it an early wedding present." Sakura nodded and quickly began to change. The dress fit her perfectly. It flowed perfectly to rest just above her knees and it was a beautiful fuchsia color that went perfectly with her hair.

"Oh there's the elevator," Kushina called as a ding was heard. Kushina grabbed Sakura's arm pushing her into the elevator. "I can't do this. I can't marry Sasuke. I just can't our cover will be blown and….."

"Sakura breathe," Kushina said placing her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "Everything will be alright. You're lucky to be getting married. I've been with Minato for almost 20 years and we're still not married."

"Really?"

"Really. Sasuke loves you and this alliance will be perfect for our country. Do you know how much technology we will be able to access now?"

"Yeah I know. I'm still so nervous," Sakura sighed sliding to the floor of the elevator. "Just think about what you'll be doing later tonight and that'll calm you down." Sakura's face turned beet red at the thought.

"Wait you're not still a virgin are you?"

"No I'm not. But I've only done it once and that was with Sasuke."

"So cute."

"haha you and Naruto are so much alike," Sakura laughed.

"Huh oh I guess. Naruto looks exactly like his dad but he acts like me. Oh well!!" Finally the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Sakura had to gasp. "Naruto really does look like you."

"I told you," Kushina laughed pushing Sakura forward.

"I'm Minato," he said extending his hand.

"Haruno Sakura," she smiled taking his hand.

"Alright shall we do this then," he smiled kindly. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other then nodded. They stood in front of Minato holding each others hands. Kushina pulled the ribbon holding her hair up out and put it around the hands. After going through the vows, the whole ceremony as if it were a real wedding, Minato finally asked the question. "Uchiha Sasuke do you take Haruno Sakura as your wife through….."

"I do."

"And Haruno Sakura do you…."

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by me. I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." Sasuke honestly didn't need any prompting he grabbed Sakura and kissed her firmly on the lips. They pulled back and Sakura threw her arms around him barely keeping herself from crying. "Alright now the annoying part. Since in all technicality this is an eloping and neither of you have your parents consent then there are a lot of papers that have to be signed," Minato sighed sitting behind his desk. "This is a marriage license that I need both of you to sign. Sakura with your maiden name please. This is a standard land of fire marriage contract and need both of you to sign this along with Itachi and Kushina. What this does is acknowledges your marriage anywhere."

"Meaning?" Sakura was just a little confused.

"Basically I send a copy of this contract to the other countries so that your marriage is acknowledge anywhere you go," he explained.

"Finally," Minato pulled out a file. "Sakura you married before your 18th birthday which makes your parent's contract null and void."

"What? So you mean…" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

"Hold on, before you give yourselves heart attacks. The contract with stone and fire only states that a Haruno must marry a family from the land of fire. It never specifies when or at what age. So all you have to is sign this first with your maiden name then your married name. Sasuke you will need to sign it as well." They heard the bell ring and then "Hey dad can I……" Everyone turned to see Naruto frozen looking between Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, his mom, and his dad. Sakura shrugged and signed the last piece of paper, first as Haruno Sakura then as Uchiha Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun you need to sign this paper." Sasuke nodded and signed the contract, securing the alliance and their marriage. "What do you want Naruto," Minato asked gathering the papers, checking the signatures, then after signing them himself putting them in a folder with the Uchiha name on it.

"What's going on here?"

"It's none of your business dobe. So why don't you just go home."

"I live here!!"

"This is where you live Naruto?"

"Well on the upper floors but yeah."

"Come on Naruto how bout I take you upstairs to make you some ramen," Kushina smiled trying to get her son out of the room.

"No I want to know what's going on!!"

"Stop acting like a child, Naruto."

"But dad…."

"Minato-san it does make more sense to tell him. Being how he is, he would find out one way or other," Itachi reasoned.

"Sakura and I got married happy, dobe."

"Wait how do you remember Sakura-chan anyway? You've been treating her like trash for the past three weeks."

"All my memories returned a little over two days ago."

"But Sasuke-kun and I have been acting like he still can't remember me so that Karin thinks everything is going according to her plan," Sakura explained.

"Wait how did you get your memories back? Did Sakura-chan kiss you?"

"I'd rather not say."

Minato laughed leaning back in his chair. "Let's just say it involves Kakashi, Sakura, and a little orange book." Naruto contemplated that for a moment then it seemed to dawn on him. "I didn't want to know that."

"I told you to leave it alone," Sasuke scoffed.

"What did you want Naruto?" Minato asked again.

"Ummm…..Shit I forgot."

"How was school?" Kushina asked.

"Oh we had an assembly, dattebayo."

Sakura leaned over to her, now, husband. "Did he just say dattebayo at the end of his sentence?"

"He does that a lot at home so it's really nothing weird," Minato answered.

"So what was this assembly about?" Kushina smiled.

"Just some weird guy standing in front of a black board. He said don't have sex because you will get Chlamydia and die. Don't have sex standing up, don't have sex in the missionary, basically just don't have sex," Naruto rattled off.

"I'm glad I skipped out on that," Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

"Well since you're here Naruto I can tell you the plan as well," Minato said once again relaxing in his chair. "Sasuke and Sakura are married now but they will act as if they still hate each other."

"So Sasuke-teme has to act like he doesn't remember Sakura-chan and Sakura-chan has to still act like a….."

"Slut," Itachi said finishing Naruto's sentence.

Minato nodded. "Yes. The only ones that will be aware of Sakura being an Uchiha will be us here in this room, Tsunade, and Kakashi."

"The rest of the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked.

"Sakura will continue to live with Deidara and Sasori so it might be safer to let them in on it as well," Minato continued.

"So that means I can't live with Sasuke-kun."

"During the weekend yes you can. However if Karin calls him he will have to respond as per usual. Kushina why don't you take it from here since you think you have Karin's full plan figured out."

"Okay. The technology Karin used to remove your memories in the first place was destroyed when Sai caused the house in Sound to implode. She knows she can't remove your memories by that means again. So she is probably relying on her charm."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Charm?"

"Basically she's hoping that in the likely hood that your memories do return that you would have fallen in love with her so she doesn't have to erase Sakura from your mind again and you two, being you and her, can live happily ever after."

"So where does Sai come in on this?" Naruto asked.

"Sai use to be the big shot around here. But then just as he was about to make it into the Akatsuki somebody younger than him took the spot and not just any someone, an Uchiha." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all looked over at Itachi. "That's right Uchiha Itachi came in and snatched the last spot right away from Sai. Naturally Sai was angry. He betrayed Minato, stole important unfinished technology from this lab, and swore vengeance against the Uchihas."

"Hold on!! Two questions. First of all if Sai wants revenge against the Uchiha's why fuck up my life and for two how old is Sai?"

"To answer your questions Sakura. Sai is probably right at about 23 now and second off Sai must have found out about the marriage contract between you and Sasuke. He breaks that off. He destroys two countries in one blow."

"Right. Ummmm…..can we go home now?" this time she was talking to Sasuke.

"My apartment is just upstairs."

"NANI?!"

"This building is also a resort during Christmas and summer. But there are five floors, 15-20, that are reserved for employees," Minato explained.

"I got a penthouse on the 18th floor. I'll call my mom later and tell her I found an apartment that is located near Naruto. She won't ask questions."

"So does the Akatsuki live here as well?"

"I have a penthouse on the 15th floor. Tobi is on the 16th. Sasori and Deidara live in the second penthouse also on the 16th floor but they rarely use it. Kisame lives on the same floor as me and Hidan lives on the 19th floor," Itachi rattled off.

"Yep and me, mom, and dad live on the 20th floor. That's the only floor that's just one gigantic living area," Naruto smiled.

"So floors 1-14 and 21-30 are all resort rooms?"

"Exactly and since we open for the Christmas season tomorrow you better go upstairs and enjoy the quiet while it lasts," Minato sighed. Everyone nodded and entered the elevator leaving Kushina and Minato alone. Naruto hit the 20 button while Sasuke hit the 18. The elevator dinged at the 18th floor and Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi stepped out. "Bye guys see ya tomorrow," Naruto waved as the door closed once again. Sakura saw a long hallway with only two doors, one on the left and one on the right. Sasuke walked up to the double door on the right using his key he opened the doors. "WOW!!! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!!!"

"You didn't have to yell, Sakura."

"Sorry Sasuke-kun I just wanted to see if my voice would echo," Sakura smiled plopping down on the leather sofa. Sasuke chuckled at her before walking over to the landline. He dialed in his home phone and waited for his mother to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh Sasuke dear did you find a place?"

"Yeah it's near Naruto and Itachi-niisan so….."

"That's great. You'll have to take Karin over and show her around."

"Well tonight I'm just gonna hang out by myself and then tomorrow I'll move my stuff over here."

"Alright that's fine. I just can't believe I'm losing my baby boy. Who knows soon I may even have a daughter-in-law."

"Sooner than you think," Sasuke muttered to himself but unfortunately for him Mikoto caught it.

"Oh my are you planning to propose to Karin. Oh this is so great. I can't wait to start planning the wedding. Of course all the family will have to come and maybe some of your friends to maybe we can use that resort on the outside of town…."

"Bye ka-chan," Sasuke said before hanging up the phone on his still talking mother.

"Now do you see why I moved out," Itachi said looking down at Sakura.

"I'll leave you two alone. Goodnight otouto." With that Itachi left the room. Sasuke smiled at Sakura before walking over and picking her up bridal style. "Sasuke-kun where are we going?"

"Hn." He gave a slightly sadistic smirk. He pushed the door leading to the bedroom open and unceremoniously tossed her on the bed before crawling on top of her kissing her lips softly.

**LEMOMLEMONLEMONSKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READLEMONLEMONLEMON**

Sakura kissed him back sliding her hands under his shirt. He pulled away just enough to pull off his shirt and throw it to the floor. He kissed her again this time his tongue pushing into her mouth. Her hands moved from his torso to the zipper of his pants. Sasuke pulled back. "In a hurry?"

"No." He pulled her hand away from his pants. "Then slow down just enjoy tonight while it lasts." Sakura nodded and kissed Sasuke again this time forcing her tongue into his mouth. Slowly his hands crept up her back to pull down the zipper of her dress. The straps lacked a little so Sasuke toke this opportunity to slide them down and off Sakura's arm. He pulled back again. "Sit up." She did. He slowly pulled the dress down her body kissing each new bit of exposed skin as he went. Finally he pulled the dress completely off of her and threw it to the floor where his shirt lay. He looked back at her admiring the body of his wife. He was getting harder by the second just thinking about what he was going to do to her. He kissed her lips, down to her jaw, to her neck, all the way down to the valley of her breasts. Once again Sasuke's hand crept to her back and unclasped her bra. Quickly he pulled away and threw it to the floor as well.

Immediately his mouth went to one of her hardening buds. He brought the left bud into his mouth lightly sucking and nipping while his other hand massaged the neglected breast. Sakura moaned and writhed underneath him trying to put more of her breast into his hot mouth. "Sasuke..." she moaned quietly. He switched breasts and shifted his eyes to watch her expression as he continued to ravish her. Once he was down with her top half he kissed his way down to her panties waistband. Quickly he pulled the offending garment off of her. Sakura's breathed hitched as Sasuke descended down to her womanhood. Sakura was in pure ecstasy as Sasuke's mouth ravished her most private area. Her hand moved into his raven locks urging him on. "Ahhhh……" Sakura moaned out as she felt Sasuke's tongue enter her. As if independent of her mind her hips bucked up to him. But to Sasuke his tongue wasn't enough. He brought his right hand up and entered two fingers as well. He moved his fingers in rhythm with his tongue and a few seconds later "SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sasuke licked up the juices that were spilling out of her. Sasuke looked at her. She was sweating and panting her hair fanned everywhere on the pillow behind her. Sasuke stood and removed his pants along with his boxers freeing his straining erection. Sakura reached a hand out to stroke him but he caught her wrist.

"No."

"But…" He climbed on top of her pinning her arms above her head. Quickly, without warning, Sasuke thrust into her. "Ahhhh…..Sa-Sasuke," her back arched up. He leaned down to kiss her. "Are you okay?" she wasn't a virgin anymore but he knew having someone inside of her must have still been uncomfortable.

"I'm fine," she said giving him a reassuring smile. Slowly he pulled back out then pushed back in. "Faster," Sakura silently pleaded. Sasuke sped up a little. He didn't want to hurt her after all. Sakura moaned quietly. "Be rough with me Sasuke," she ordered. He sighed and began to pump into her rapidly. She moaned loudly as he continued to push into her. He brought her arms to place them around his neck causing to sit up slightly. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her harder and faster. "Kami-sama….right there…..Sasuke," she moaned into his ear. "Sakura….your so fucking….tight," he groaned out. The room was filled with moans, groans, and the sound of the headboard hitting the wall. Thank Kami-sama nobody lived around them because they sure as hell would have heard the two. Finally after a few more thrusts Sakura came her juices coating Sasuke. But Sasuke hadn't released yet. He thrust into her a couple of more times before finally shooting his load deep inside of her.

**ENDLEMONENDLEMONENDLEMONENDLEMONENDLEMON**

They both collapsed in a heap. Sasuke pulled the sheets over him and Sakura and soon they both fell into a light sleep. They were married now. They could be happy and for now they would be happy and content in each others arms.

--------

**Awww…..wouldn't that have been just the perfect spot to end this fic? No!! No it would not!! You know why because you guys still don't know what's going to happen to Karin and Sai. Sorry if the lemon sucked. I'm an explicit writer so writing something for is a lot harder for me. Anyways I finally found my Team 7 cookie. Okay well technically its Team Kakashi and Sasuke. So here is to my reviewers Holds up Naruto cookie. Shall I be evil and make you guys wait for this chapter, since I just posted chapter 5 yesterday. Hmmm……choices. But right now I'm gonna go kill someone for eating my Death Note cookie. **

**Oh yeah before I forget. If anyone is interested I have a yaoi bonus story. It's unrelated to the plot of the story. But if anyone is interested I'll post it as a separate chapter. But you don't have to read it to be able to understand the story. It's just a little extra something I did. So if anyone is interested just tell me in a review and I'll post it. Till next time!!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto!! But I'm getting close!!! NO SHES NOT!!!!

**I'm back with chapter 7!! I had quite a few people ask me how to make Naruto cookies and it's quite simple. All you need is a printer, special ink and paper, and a computer. Now the ink and paper I don't think they sell at Wal-mart but it's not that hard to track down. I'll check my receipts to see where I bought because I don't remember at the moment. All you have to do is put the special ink and paper in your printer pick a picture then print it. Next you have to make a cookie or cake. You lay the edible picture on it when it's still hot and the picture will melt right on to it. Now you have anime sweets. However if you're too lazy to do all this you can just special order an anime cookie at Wal-mart.**

**Alright and just because its fun I'm gonna tell all of my readers out there what my top five yaoi and het pairings are:**

**YaoiHet**

**1. ItaDei1. SasuSaku**

**2. SasuNeji2. NaruHina**

**3. Uchihacest3. ShikaTem**

**4. SasuNaru 4. NejiTen**

**5. SasoDei5. ItaSaku**

**Yeppers!! Those are my faves. No Yuri though. I don't like Yuri. But I absolutely love yaoi. Anyways enough talking on with the story.**

**The Spy Game**

**Chapter 7**

Sakura stretched her arms before cuddling closer to the body next to her. "Stop moving."

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun," she smiled stilling her movements. "Ummm…..Sasuke-kun your cell phone is ringing."

"So?"

"So you should answer it."

"It was in my back pocket. Get it for me," he mumbled before rolling over to go back to sleep. Sighing Sakura bent over the edge of the bed to retrieve the little black phone. "Sasuke-kun you should answer this," she said handing the phone to him. He flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Oh Sasuke-kun are you still asleep? I am so sorry."

"Karin? It's to early call back later."

"But Sasuke-kun its 8:30 I thought you adored me and would give me anything I want."

"Not right now, baby. Right now I want to sleep."

"Why are you so tired?"

"I was up late."

"Doing?"

"I was hanging out with Naruto, my brother, and some of his friends."

"Oh did you have fun?"

"Up until the point that Naruto broke his mom's vase and all hell broke loose."

"Oh I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun I'll let you get back to sleep. I love you."

"Love you to," he mumbled closing the phone and dropping back on the floor. "You're a good liar, Sasuke-kun," Sakura laughed lying across her husband. "Yeah," he agreed wrapping his arms around her. Quickly he fell back to sleep until the door bell ringing woke him back up. "Can't I get a moment of peace," he sighed covering his eyes. "I'll get it Sasuke-kun go back to sleep," she smiled kissing him on the lips before picking up his shirt throwing it on and answering the door. "Sakura get dressed we have a problem," Itachi said pushing past her.

"What's wrong?"

"Our mom is here. Right now in the lobby." Sasuke sat bolt upright. 'Oh now he wakes up,' Sakura couldn't stop herself from thinking. "We need an excuse to why Sakura is here," Sasuke said pulling on his clothes as fast as possible. "Kushina is already taking care of that. Sakura grab your clothes you can get dressed in the elevator," Itachi said ushering the girl along. Sakura picked all her clothes up and ran out the door Sasuke and Itachi on her heels. The elevator dinged and they all three hopped in. Itachi hit the button for the bottom floor. Sakura quickly pulled her clothes on handing Sasuke his shirt. She turned to glare at Itachi. "You saw nothing." He raised his hands in defense.

Finally the elevator reached the bottom floor. "Oh Sakura there you are. Come on follow me," Kushina said pushing her into a back room. "Sasuke. Itachi. Go back up to the lobby and greet your mother. Sakura will be along in a moment," Minato said. They nodded and stepped into the elevator.

It reached the lobby and the door slid open. "Itachi!! Sasuke!! There's my boys!!!" she smiled hugging her two sons. "I didn't know this place had apartments," she smiled looking around the large lobby. "Yeah but only for people that work directly for Minato-san," Itachi said. "Oh well then that's wonderful that Sasuke is going to be living here now. You should bring Karin over sometime."

"I'll think about," Sasuke shrugged.

"Don't rush things though. But we really should press for a quick engagement," she smiled while hugging her youngest son to death and stroking his hair. Itachi slightly snickered at the sight. "Shut up, aniki," Sasuke hissed from under his mother's arms.

"Ka-chan can you please let me go?"

"Oh I'm so sorry Sasu-kun I'm just so excited that you've gotten over the whole Haruno ordeal," Mikoto huffed.

"Welcome to Konoha Spa and Resort," a familiar voice said. "May I help you?"

"What are you doing here?" Mikoto asked none too politely.

"Oh!!! Uchiha-sama!! I'm working here during the Christmas season. So is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes in fact I'm planning a wedding and would like to see the space."

"Itachi-san are you finally tying the knot?"

"Not him you little fool. I mean the man you threw to the curb." Sakura's fist clenched under the desk. "I'll get someone to show you around," she forced a smile before bowing and walking to the back. "If she wasn't my mother-in-law…" Sakura growled plopping down in a chair. "I need someone to give her a tour."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll do it!!" Naruto cheered jumping up from the chair across from her. "Arigatou, Naruto." He flashed a smile then ran out of the room.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, Itachi, Mikoto!!! Whatcha guys doing?"

"Oh hello Naruto-kun we need a tour of the property," Mikoto smiled sweetly at her son's best friend.

"Alright!! Nobody knows this building better than me, dattebayo!!"

"But wait you can't give them a tour without me," a voice called from the front doors.

'Kuso!!' all three boys thought at the same time.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Karin smiled throwing her arms around him. "Hello Karin," he said lightly kissing her on the cheek. "Karin-chan come here," Mikoto called. Karin walked up to her smiling brightly. "Isn't this place just perfect for the wedding?"

"Oh but Sasuke-kun hasn't even proposed properly yet."

"You would be such a perfect spring bride," Mikoto said as they followed Naruto on the tour. "Ka-chan we'll stay in the lobby," Sasuke called after his mother. "Okay Sasuke dear," Mikoto called waving before continuing her chat about wedding details with Karin. The two women and bouncing blur disappeared around a corner and Sasuke fell onto the lobby's couch. "Wedding details?" Sakura asked coming to sit with him.

"My mother thinks I should marry Karin," he sighed running a hand down his face. "Poor baby," she smiled rubbing his shoulders. "She'll find out about us one way or another."

"She is right otouto. You can't get married while you're already married."

"I know that."

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?"

"I feel like I'm cheating on you."

"You're not. Don't worry about it."

"Hn."

"I can make you feel better," she smiled seductively straddling him. He smiled up at her. "Nii-san watch out for Karin and ka-chan," he said before grabbing the pink haired girl and roughly kissing her. Itachi turned his back on the kissing couple. If they wanted to make-out on a couch where they could easily be caught by the people they were trying to fool then fine.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"I love you to."

"Hey guys not to ruin your happy moment or anything but its 9 o'clock so the early guest will be arriving soon and Sakura you work here now, right?" Leaning her forehead against Sasuke's, Sakura sighed, lightly kissed him then got up. Sakura walked up to Itachi and pulled him down to her eye level. "Thanks for raining on my parade, Itachi-niisan."

"Any time imotou."

"Ass," she murmured pushing him away to stand behind the reception desk.

"Proud of it," he said giving her the infamous Uchiha smirk.

"Nii-san leave her alone," Sasuke sighed wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. "Sasuke-kun!!" Sasuke groaned as something heavy landed on his lap. "I wish we could get married today," Karin said hugging him. "Oh but Karin-chan a Valentine's Day wedding would be so much better," Mikoto smiled looking through the information book Naruto gave her. "Oh but Mikoto-chan aren't they closed during Valentine's Day," Karin sighed leaning over to look at the book.

"Yes all but for special occasions and what's more special then my baby boy getting married."

"Then you might want to book now. Because if you wait the space may get taken away," Sakura chided leaning on her clasped hands.

"What are you doing here?" Karin snapped getting up and stalking over to the desk.

"I work here."

"Really I see no corner."

Sakura glared. "Fuck you. What I do in my free time is none of your business."

"When it involves my boyfriend it is."

"He's not even your boyfriend is he?" Sakura pulled Karin's collar. "I will get him back," she hissed dangerously. Karin looked down at the hand gripping her. "Ewww….now I have essence of skank on me," she yelled pushing away from Sakura. "Sasu-kun I have an idea why don't you take Karin and I upstairs to see your new apartment."

"That's such a great idea! Come on, Sasuke-kun," Karin yelled grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him towards the elevator. Sasuke, Karin, and Mikoto entered the elevator. Karin wrapped her arms around Sasuke kissing him fully on the lips right before the elevator doors slid closed.

"The first chance I get. I'm gonna kill that bitch," Sakura growled squeezing the pencil in her hand so hard that it broke in half. "Excuse me, I have a reservation under Toshiro," Sakura turned her attention to the family standing in front of her and smiled. "One moment please."

--------

Several Hours Later

"See Sasuke-kun it didn't take that long to move all your stuff over here," Karin laughed while carrying the last box of Sasuke's stuff up to his apartment. They came back down 20 minutes later. "Can't I stay with you tonight?" Karin asked attempting to be seductive. "No I'm hanging out with my brother and some of his friends again tonight."

"That was your excuse this morning. Are you cheating on me?" she pouted. "Hey the bastard's little brother….."

"I have a name, Deidara."

"Whatever you say, yeah."

"Is Itachi upstairs already?" Sasori asked eyeing Karin. Ladies and gentlemen Deidara is about to have a moment of idiocy. In 5…..4……3…….2……1!!!

"Whose dick have you been washing you car with?" he yelled pushing Sasori.

"You've been cheating on me haven't you? I see the way you're checking her out."

"I can't help that I'm desired blondie," Karin smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself. If you were a guy and gay you'd be nothing but a B.A.B."

"What the hell is a B.A.B."

"Bitch at Best," he said snapping his fingers. Sakura came up behind him throwing her arm around his neck. "I'll just show him up to his room," she smiled dragging the struggling Deidara toward the elevator. Sasori turned towards Karin. "I apologize for him," he said before joining Sakura and Deidara in the elevator. The elevator doors closed and Deidara burst out laughing. Sakura smacked him upside the head. "What the hell, Deidara."

"I couldn't resist, yeah."

"Well next time you choose to make gay jokes make sure there aren't little kids around," she sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

"That was a very convincing performance Deidara is there something your hiding from us?"

"Oh come on Sasori-dana, yeah. You know I'm not gay, yeah."

"Then where did you get the B.A.B from, huh.." Sakura questioned looking him dead into the eye.

"Some guy at the mall called me that, yeah."

"Really, now?"

"Yeah!! I got into a fight with him because he thought I was gay and when I said I wasn't he called me that, yeah."

"Fine, I believe you," she smiled.

Deidara snickered quietly to himself. "What now?"

"Chocolate covered cluster fuck, yeah."

"Let me guess. Full of nougat and fuck."

"I knew I shouldn't have let him watch Dane Cook last night," Sasori said holding his head.

"I knew I heard those lines somewhere," Sakura smiled.

"Sasori-dana you just ruined all my fun, yeah," Deidara cried as the elevator doors slid open at the 15th floor. "Come on," Sakura beckoned as she walked up to Itachi's door knocking lightly. Itachi opened the door looking at the three people standing outside it. "Wow did I just knock on the door for the Chip n' Dales," Sakura laughed motioning to Itachi's bare chest.

"I just got out of the shower. Hence the wet hair," he sighed letting the three enter.

"This is the first time I've ever seen Itachi with his hair down, yeah," Deidara said pulling on Itachi's long hair. "Your hair is longer than mine. So leave it alone," he said slapping Deidara's hand away and slipping on a shirt. "I got those books you wanted," Itachi told Sakura as he motioned to a pile sitting on his coffee table.

"Yes," she cheered jumping over the back of the couch and grabbing the top book. "'Harvesting Death'," she smiled reading the cover.

"Poisons? This is how you plan to kill Karin and Sai," Sasori said sitting down next to her. Another knock sounded at the door and once again Itachi went to answer it. "I quit!! Karin is driving me crazy," Sasuke said pushing past his brother.

"Please come in otouto I don't mind," Itachi murmured before closing the door once again. "You say something aniki?"

"No." Sasuke shrugged. Walking over to the couch he sat down next to Sakura putting his arm around her and gently nuzzling her neck. "You smell so good," he muttered against her neck. "Oh Sasuke-kun ummm…..we need to concentrate on this right now," she said slightly pushing away from the younger Uchiha.

"Honestly Sakura-chan how can you stand another girl glomping your husband, yeah."

"Well I know I'm going to kill her for it so that helps get me through the day," she smiled flipping the pages of the book.

"Aconite, Iocane, Deadly Nightshade, Hemlock, Mandragora, Artemisia. There are so many poisons to choose from."

"I made a poison a few years back. It was comprised of Mandragora, Deadly Nightshade, and Aconite. First it would paralyze the muscles then make its way to the heart," Sasori said.

"That sounds good but we need something that kills almost instantly," Sakura sighed flipping through the book again.

"Well if you crush Iocane into a powder it's quite potent."

"How so, Nii-san? You forget I'm the one that has to kill Karin," Sasuke said.

"Once in powder form it becomes colorless and odor less. Once it enters the system the effects are almost immediate."

"Here Sakura-chan this might be of interest to you, yeah," Deidara said handing her a book.

"Aconite?"

"It can be absorbed through the skin. However the effects aren't immediate, yeah."

"But with Sai that might be a good thing," she smiled looking over the properties of aconite.

"Karin we can assume has no prior spy experience she just happened to team up with Sai," Itachi said looking through more poisons.

"But Sai on the other hand use to work for Minato-san. He could have built up immunity to most poisons," Sasori reasoned.

"Then kill him with brute force," Sakura said pushing her fist into the air.

"Karin is of no use to us. But Sai we will need to bring in alive, yeah."

"So if Karin is of no use can I make her into a human puppet?"

"No," everyone answered at the same time.

"Please," Sasori pouted. Deidara looked up at him. "Honestly Sasori-dana that's just sad, yeah."

Hours began to pass by quickly and soon Sakura found herself drifting off to sleep. "I'm tired," she yawned stretching her arms. Sasuke pulled Sakura to him so that her head was resting on his shoulder. "You can sleep on me," he said kissing her forehead. "I love you," she said through another yawn. "Awwww……the little Uchiha is blushing, yeah."

"Shut up."

"Okay that should work on Karin," Itachi sighed closing the book in his lap. "Can I just crash here on the couch? I really don't want to carry Sakura upstairs," Sasuke sighed closing his eyes. "That's fine," Itachi said standing up to go get a couple of extra blankets.

"Hey bastard can I…."

"No."

"Why not you're letting Sasuke, yeah."

"Sasuke is my brother and you annoy the hell out of me." Sasori put his books down and grabbed Deidara by the arm. "Let's go Deidara."

"But Dana our apartment is upstairs, yeah."

"It's one floor stop complaining," he sighed dragging Deidara out the door. Shaking his head at the two Sasuke slid down to a lying down position on the couch while still holding Sakura. "Here," Itachi said throwing a comforter and sheet on the two bodies.

"Arigatou, Nii-san," Sasuke said unfolding the blankets. "Yeah. Yeah," he said going to his room and closing the door. The new weight on top of her caused Sakura to wake up. "Hmmm….is the meeting over?"

"Yeah, go back to sleep. We figured out a way to get rid of Karin," he said pulling her closer to him.

"Sasuke-kun I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I don't want to lose you. Not again," she whispered before sleep once again claimed her.

"You never will Sakura. Never again," he said kissing her lightly.

--------

"Turn left at the red house. That's fucking maroon. Oh and they always have that one direction. If you've hit the train tracks you've gone to far and right as you read that……fuck!!" Sasuke woke up to Sakura laughing. "What are you watching?" he asked laying his head on her shoulder. "Dane Cook Vicious Circle!!"

"Yeah snarky that's a word. Google that shit. And for all you out yes I really do type like this. Cuz for space bar I kiss." Sakura laughed again. "Where's aniki?"

"Sleeping. If your still tired you can go back to sleep," Sakura smiled pushing him down into the couch. But he did something unexpected he pulled her on top of him. "Sasuke-kun you're supposed to be getting back to sleep."

"Hey otouto I'm going downstairs to get the stuff we need," Itachi called from his room. "Okay," he called back. Itachi came out of his room to see Sakura and Sasuke on the couch in suggestive positions. "Don't say a thing."

"Did I even open my mouth," he laughed walking to his door. Sasuke shrugged pulling Sakura to him. Subtly he pushed his tongue into her mouth tasting the distinct flavor that was her. His hands crept up her shirt pulling it off. Itachi looked at the couple. He opened the door to see someone ready to knock. "Sasuke-kun I…..What the hell is going on?"

--------

**Oh!! Sasuke and Sakura have been caught. But by who?**

**Oh yeah I don't own Dane Cook either so yeah!! I just happened to have been watching it when I wrote this. I promise everyone the SasoDei yaoi bit was a one time thing. I just thought it was too funny to leave out. Oh and the bitch at best thing actually did happen to one of my friends. He was so pissed to that he had to ask out gay friend if he would date him. It was pretty damn funny at the time. I would also like to say I really **_**really**_** hate writing those scenes with Karin. Seriously the girl makes me want to kill her. Oh has anybody been keeping up with the manga. I swear if Kishimoto makes it NaruSaku in the end I will be seriously pissed.**

**Well I don't know when I'll have chapter 8 up because I was watching Queen of the Damned and I got an idea for a SasuSaku vamp fic. I know I have issues. But Lestat is just so damn hot. Well till next time!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	8. SPECIAL NOTICE

**Special Notice:**

**I would like to take this time to thank all the wonderful people that have reviewed. I thank you all repeatedly. When I finish this story I will do a special author's note recognizing all the people that have reviewed. Right now I have 66 reviews. I am really hoping to make it to 100 so please keep reviewing.**

**But right now I would like to advertise myself. I just posted my new story and I would like all my readers to check it out. Once again it is a SasuSaku because they belong together damnit!! Anyways it's an AU college fic. It's titled ****God of Lust and Love. ****So I would like you all to check it out and be sure to leave me tones of****fabulous reviews. Here is a preview from my new story, enjoy!! Oh and a quick side note there is yaoi references in my new story. Gomenasai!! If you don't like yaoi then just ignore the yaoi references because they don't pop up that much. I think. ;**

**--------**

"Hey artist girl you just going to ignore me like that," a voice said before an arm draped around Sakura's shoulders. Sakura pushed away from the person to look at them clearly. "Wait what did you just call me?"

"Artist girl," he said bluntly.

"No way!! It's you," she said pointing dramatically.

"Oh I see you remember," he smirked. "And here I almost thought I wasn't attractive anymore."

"Well from an artist point a view you body is very impressive, Uchiha-sama," she said placing her hands on her hips. "Whoa so you've seen Itachi-san's body, yeah." Deidara said wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck. "Umm…..once."

"All drunken idiots please report to bed immediately," the blue haired Akatsuki said pulling Itachi and Deidara away from Sakura. "See you later, artist girl. And I'm not that drunk Konan, damn. LET GO!!!"

--------

"What's going on? You guys do know classes start tomorrow," Michiru said.

"Our friend Sakura here was about to tell us how she know Deidara and Itachi," Ryoko said.

"No way you actually know Deidara? So tell me what kind of girl does he like? Is his hair naturally that blond?" Michiru asked practically jumping on her bed.

"Ummm……you not his type." Michiru looked taken aback. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I know I'm probably not supposed to tell but not just you any girl."

"You mean he's…." Ami said falling off her bed. Sakura nodded.

"No way that's a lie. How would you know anyway?" Michiru scowled crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's my cousin."

"Are you serious?" Ryoko said.

"Yeah. His mom is my aunt. She married a German so she was disowned like my mom."

"So he is half and half. I guess that explains the blonde hair blue eyes," Ryoko sighed placing a finger on her chin.

"Well he was 15 when he decided to 'come out' and his father kind of kicked him out so he came to stay with me and mom in America. He only stayed with us for about a year or so," she shrugged. "Really this is the first time I've seen him in almost five years."

"His father kicked him out for being gay," Michiru said in disbelief.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah my uncle has very strong religious beliefs so a gay son is not exactly something he wants under his roof."

"Harsh. Okay now Itachi. He said you've seen him naked. Spill," Ami said leaning towards Sakura.

"Well I was still in high school when I met him. I was in the art club at the school and apparently Itachi attended the school while he lived in the states. I really don't know much about him," Sakura sighed.

"The naked part?" Ryo said.

"Oh our art teacher asked us to draw the human body and he had asked Itachi to pose for us. Honestly it wasn't a full body portrait he just took off his shirt."

--------

"Hey wake up!!"

"What?"

"Its 11:23 you have a class at 1:15 right?"

"So?"

"So it's best to show up early." Giving in Sakura set up in her bed before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes immediately focused on the boy sitting on her bed. He was perfect! Toned, pale, dark, mysterious, and down right sexy with that dark hair and eyes.

"Your Itachi's brother," she said climbing out of the bed and rummaging through her drawers. He looked at her before nodding. Sasuke turned to look through the bedside drawer. "Damn where did she put that lighter," he muttered whiling holding a cigarette between his lips. "You smoke?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow. "Since I was fifteen. Ino told me to quit but I'm not going to. There it is," he said pulling the lighter out and lighting his cigarette.

Sakura shook her head as she entered the bathroom to change. "I also drink but I don't do drugs," he said blowing smoke out the dorm window. "Did I ask?" she called back.

"You had that look on your face," he said simply. She emerged from the bathroom throwing her night clothes on her bed. She looked down to see a black shirt on the floor. Picking it up she threw it to the Uchiha sitting by the window. "It's called a shirt put one on," she said sitting down to pull on her shoes.

"Hn."

"What now?"

He pulled the shirt on. "Nothing."

"Seriously?"

"I was just thinking you're either a lesbian or cherry," he said looking out into the distance. Sakura's mouth was agape at what he had just said. "Whatever," she said dropping a bag on her bed. "Pencils, pens, blade, drawing pad, pastels, paints, brushes, that should be it," she said closing the clasp. "Now where's my laptop," she muttered looking around the room. Spotting it she put on the bed and made sure she had the mouse, power cord, and wireless card. Sakura glanced at the clock seeing that it read noon.

"Art?"

"Obviously," she snapped. Sasuke chuckled to himself. He liked this girl. She really had a fighting spirit inside of her.

"How bout you?"

"Fine arts."

"Really? Wow I didn't see that one coming," she laughed.

"What did you think my major was?"

"I don't know Business managing maybe."

"You know about my father's company."

"Yeah."

"Well Itachi-niisan was the first born so…."

"Your father would let a…" Sakura clasped her hands over her mouth.

"A what?" he asked.

"Hey Sakura you awake," Ami yelled pounding on the door. Sakura pulled the door open and Ami tumbled in. "Here's something to eat."

"Ami this is Pocky," Sakura said inspecting the box. "Yes. Yes it is." Sasuke stood up pulling on his pants. "See ya later, cherry," he said before leaving the room.

--------

**Well there's a couple of exerts from the story or at least chapters 1 and 2. I might not update as much but I at least have the first two chapters of the story done and I'm working on Chapter 8 of The Spy Game and I will be posting the same time as this lovely notice. Plus I'm working on my awesome-ness that is my Deidara cosplay costume and my Itachi sexy no jutsu costume. There is a con coming soon and I'm going as Deidara one day and Itachi sexy no jutsu the next day. BTW I am a girl so it should be really fun telling everyone that I'm a man all day well at least until I change into my sexy no jutsu costume. Plus I get to have my Dana and Itachi. (I have wonderful friends ) Life is good!! Well see you in chapter 8. Till next time!!**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah, you all know that I don't own Naruto.

**Konnichiwa to all!! I've gotten so many reviews and I am so happy. KUDOS FOR ME!!! So anyway I was asked if Mikoto is mean to Sakura only because she thinks Sakura did Sasuke wrong. The answer: Of course. Name one mother that's not overly protective of her little boy. Plus we all know in the actual series Mikoto spoiled Sasuke. Oh well!! **

**By the way I took everyone's reviews into consideration when writing this chapter. I even re-wrote once but it didn't work as well. So here's the final product. Enjoy!!!**

**The Spy Game**

**Chapter 8**

"What the hell is going on?" the female voice yelled pushing past Itachi. Sakura jumped up quickly pulling her shirt on. "We can totally explain this, Uchiha-sama," Sakura said looking between Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi shrugged. "You two are on you own," he said leaving the room to go and get the supplies.

"You better tell me this isn't what it looks like," Mikoto said placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the frightened pink haired girl. "Then I would be lying, ka-chan," Sasuke said sitting up and rubbing his head. "Then Uchiha Sasuke you better explain and now."

"If you want a blunt and simple answer then I was going to fuck my wife."

"For one do not use that kind of language. For two what do you mean by wife?" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand to show the ring that resided on her left ring finger. "W-when did this happen?"

Sakura was silent. She would let Sasuke explain everything that way she would stay out of trouble. "About two days ago."

"Then why were you and Karin…."

"You were planning a wedding not me. Nii-san said you would find out sooner or later. Oh well."

"But I thought you said Sakura…"

"That was Karin's doing not mine."

"Uchiha-sama, Karin erased Sasuke's memories and made me out to be the bad guy," Sakura said sitting next to Sasuke.

"Erased his memories? Now how could she possibly do that?"

"With technology stolen from me," a voice said from the doorway. Mikoto turned to see her eldest son and Minato. "Minato-san," she said bowing. "Itachi-niisan? How did you get downstairs and back up so quickly."

"Secret," he smirked.

"Please have a seat Mikoto and I will explain everything," Minato said. She nodded seating next to Sasuke and Sakura. Minato explained everything that had happened over the past few weeks and with graphic detail. He explained how he had sent them on the mission, how Sasuke's memories were taken, how he got them back, the marriage, the plan, everything.

"It's all been a charade," Mikoto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered leaning back to lie against Sakura. Sakura smiled at her husband before lovingly stroking his hair. "Hey bastard can I…."

"It's called knocking Deidara," Itachi growled resisting the urge to throw the blonde out the window. "It seems you have interrupted something Deidara."

"But Sasori-dana, yeah," he whined looking at his red haired companion.

"Wait do they know about this too," Mikoto asked pointing at the two behind her. "Yes, they do," Minato answered.

"Don't worry Mikoto-san, yeah. We'll take real good care of your daughter-in-law, yeah."

She nodded. "Tomorrow what will happen?"

"We will go to school as usual," Sasuke said enjoying the feeling of Sakura's fingers running across his scalp. "But Sasuke is going to poison that girl, yeah," Deidara cheered.

"Poison? You don't mean your going to kill her?"

Itachi held up the bags he was holding in his hands. "That's kind of the general idea."

"But that would make you a murderer, Sasuke-kun," Mikoto cried ripping her little boy away from Sakura and hugging him to death. "Ka-chan let go of me," he growled.

"Oh you will let Sakura hold you in her arms but I can't."

Sasuke pulled away from his mother to lie against Sakura again. "For one I'm eighteen now not eight. Secondly Sakura is my wife she has the right to do a lot of things to me," he grumbled.

"You don't mean you two have actually done the deed," Mikoto said looking shocked.

"Multiple times," Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi said under their breaths.

"By the way Mikoto, Sasuke killing that girl would make him a spy not a murderer," Minato said.

"I know but I'm just so worried about him. I mean Itachi killed his first enemy spy when he was twelve and look how he turned out."

"What's wrong with the way I am," Itachi growled leaning towards his mother. "Oh I just mean your choice of friends."

"What's wrong with his friends, yeah," Deidara asked.

"Well let's see. One curses way too much, one likes to make things explode for no reason, one likes to make humans into puppets, one acts like his ten instead of twenty and the other is just weird and a drunk."

Itachi shook his head. "I still see nothing wrong."

Deidara shrugged. "Neither do I, yeah."

"Maybe she is trying to say these are bad qualities," Sasori reasoned.

"Thank you, Sasori that is exactly what I am trying to say."

"I like to torture my victims before I kill them. I get pleasure from hearing their screams. Is that a bad quality mother?"

"Oh Itachi you don't mean that."

"Actually he does, yeah. He tends to always leave blood everywhere even on his partner, yeah."

"Well it's only because those friends of his corrupted him."

"We didn't corrupt him. He was like that when we met him," Sasori said. "Why do you think he gets along with us so well?"

"Nobody ever told him to paint his nails purple but he does that to, yeah."

"Whatever happened to my little boy that use to follow me around? That use to love and adore his baby brother," Mikoto cried.

"I still do love and adore my otouto. As for following you around well I grew up," Itachi sighed trying to rub away his increasingly growing headache.

"Excuse me I promised to meet Kushina and Naruto for breakfast so I must be going," with that Minato disappeared from the room.

"You call my friends annoying but have you met Sasuke's."

"Yeah, Sasuke's don't even know about the whole spy business, yeah," Deidara said plopping down on Itachi's lap. "That hurt," he growled before pushing the blonde off of him. "Ow and that hurt more you bastard, yeah," he yelled rubbing his now sore back side.

"See that's what I mean. That boy just sat in your lap and neither one of you even cared. Has my little Itachi become one of those shirtless street boys?" Mikoto cried dramatically.

"Its called secure not gay."

"Yes well…." Mikoto turned to the two seemingly sleeping forms next to her. "How can they be asleep with all this ruckus?"

"Their use to it," Sasori stated simply.

"Hey bastard do you have anything to eat, yeah?"

"Why don't you go bug Tobi. I'm sure he would love to see his Deidara-sempai."

"I'm not in the mood to mess with him, yeah," Deidara said rummaging through the kitchen.

Itachi turned to Sasori. "Why is he ransacking my kitchen?"

Sasori shrugged. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're his Dana."

Mikoto looked taken aback. "His what?" All of a sudden Sasori felt a weight on his back. "He's my Sasori-dana, yeah. Who happens to double as a horsey, yeah."

"You don't mind that?"

"I've gotten use to it. Come on Deidara we can go downstairs to get something to eat," Sasori said carrying the blonde out of the room. "Ahh….but I want to bug Itachi-bastard some more, yeah," Deidara whined as the door closed after them. "Well perhaps we should wake them."

"Why? If you do they will just go upstairs and spend their last day together in bed."

"You don't actually mean that."

"They have to go to school tomorrow and act like they hate each other need I say more."

"Yes but their a little young to be engaging in such activities."

"You want grandchildren, right?"

"Yes but I mean you can always give me grandkids."

"I don't want kids so otouto is gonna be your only hope."

Mikoto stood up. "Fine. But do the Harunos know of this yet?"

"No."

"Goodbye Itachi. I hope to see you Wednesday at the family dinner," Mikoto said as she left the apartment building. "She's gone otouto."

"Finally," Sasuke yawned stretching out like a cat. "Lets get these poisons done then you two can go upstairs and relax." Sakura sat up she looked at Sasuke who gently kissed her on the lips. "Put these on," Itachi said throwing rubber gloves to the two. "Aconite can be absorbed through the skin," he informed them. Itachi threw two baggies to Sakura. "Open these crush them and mix them together. That will make Iocane. Otouto crush this plant and make sure it does not touch your skin." They both nodded and set to work crushing the plants. "Call Karin," Sakura told Sasuke.

"What?"

"Call her and tell her your bringing lunch for her tomorrow," Sakura said. Sasuke nodded pushing the crushed aconite towards Itachi. Pulling off his gloves Sasuke fished his cellphone out of his back pocket. Sasuke turned his phone on to see about a thousand missed calls from Karin. Rolling his eyes he pushed 1 then call. "Sasuke-kun!!!"

"I see you called."

"Yeah but you never answered."

"Sorry I had my phone turned off. Nii-san doesn't like my ring tones."

"How come I haven't been properly introduced to your brother?"

"He was here yesterday you just choose to ignore him."

"Opps my fault."

"Look you can meet him tomorrow. I'll invite him to have lunch with us."

"That would be great."

"Even better I'll bring lunch for you."

"Oh my god Sasu-kun that is so sweet of you. Remember I only like fresh spring water."

"Alright."

"Oh I'm gonna go pick out the perfect outfit to wear to school tomorrow. Love you."

"You too, bye."

"Bye!!"

"I honestly can't stand that girl," Sasuke said closing his phone. "I put a little bit of glitter in there to trick her. Now if that doesn't work…" Itachi grabbed the Iocane from Sakura pouring some into a bottle of water. He shook the water to make sure the Iocane was good and mixed. "Put this in the fridge and in the morning put one more scoop of Iocane in it. That should do the trick," he said handing the bag of white powder and water bottle to him. "I'll keep the aconite here so it's safe. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet Sasori and the village idiot."

--------

Sakura opened the fridge placing the water bottle inside. "Don't drink that Sasuke-kun," she said playfully tapping his nose. He grabbed her around the waist pulling her flush against his body. "Couch," she whispered backing towards the black sofa. She fell onto to it with Sasuke on top of her. "I love you," he whispered before kissing her passionately. His tongue finding hers beginning a battle of dominance.

**LemonLemonLemonFair Warning LemonLemonLemonLemonLemonLemonLemon**

She pulled away slipping out from under him. "Sakura," he growled as the girl stood in front of him. "Sit," she told him. Reluctantly he sat up his feet touching the ground. Sakura spun on her spot slowing removing her shirt. Turning her back to him she pulled her skirt off bending over seductively. "Do you need a pole?"

"No," she smiled straddling him and gently grinding against his erection. She slid her hands down to his shirt lifting it off. "Your body is so perfect," she said kissing his neck then working her way south. "Sakura what are you doing?"

"You got to pleasure me last time." She smiled unbuckling his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers freeing his straining erection. Gently she grabbed it and began to rub her hand up and down his length. She looked up to see that his eyes were closed and he was basking in the pleasure she was giving him. Laughing to herself she brought him into her mouth. "Sakura…." He hissed as her head bobbed on him. "Suck me, harder," he moaned putting his hand on her head forcing her to take more of him into her mouth. He was close and she could tell so she pulled away. "Bitch!!" he snapped. "I love you, to," she laughed.

Removing her undergarments she straddle him once again. Quickly he grabbed her kissing her roughly. He didn't stop there though his kissed down her jaw line to her neck sucking lightly on her pulse point. As he sucked on her neck she grabbed his member pushing the head towards her opening. "Tease," he growled against her neck. She smirked at him before lowering herself onto him. They both moaned as they felt complete.

"Damn Sakura how are you always so tight," he bit out.

She smiled at him before slowly riding him. "I can't do this alone, Sasuke-kun," she moaned. He smirked at her and began thrusting upward. "Yes, Sasuke…" she moaned. He watched as her breast bounced while she rode him. He couldn't stop himself from playing with the pale mounds. "Sasuke-kun…"she moaned as he bit on her sensitive flesh. "Yes say my name," he moaned as he thrust harder into her. They continued this pace until finally they both came.

**EndLemonEndLemonEndLemonEndLemonEndLemonEndLemonEndLemon**

Sakura leaned her sweat covered forehead against Sasuke's. "I love you," she whispered breathing heavily. "I know," he smirked. Soon Sakura found herself in Sasuke's bed once again being ravished by him.

"How many times do you plan to have sex tonight," Sakura asked cuddling up to her husband.

"How many times are we at?"

"Three."

"Then about six more times and I'll be happy." Sakura lightly slapped his chest. "No normal human can have sex that many times."

"Call it an early celebration."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Besides I'm not normal…" he said crawling on top of her. "I'm an Uchiha."

--------

**So that's chapter 8. Yeah a little short I know. But what could I do? Oh yeah make it longer. DUH!! But I'm to lazy to do that.**

**Anyways I have no idea how I'm going to kill Sai so if anyone has an idea just tell me in a review. BTW I had fun writing that scene with Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi, and I do know that Deidara was probably a little OOC but oh well this is my story I can do what I want. ;P**

**Again I apologize for the lemon. I was a little afraid that the scene might be too explicit. So it probably sucked this time. Oh well!! Till next time!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Bite me!! You already know I don't own it.

**I want to thank everyone for the fabulous reviews. A few of them even made me laugh and trust me I needed a good laugh. Oh like my favorite review yet said. "Dei-chan is a tard. That's totally how he'd be if he wasn't a serious psychotic killer!" That one just made me laugh and laugh. So anyway I'm still looking for ways to kill Sai. But I have to say I did get a few good suggestions. BTW xXMisunderstoodKunoichiXx I did take your I-pod nano idea into consideration. I really did!! But then I was like screw it I'll just push him off a cliff but that didn't work either. ; **

**I liked your other suggestion as well but the question is how to get him into the hospital and nobody better say a little kid on a tricycle knocks him off a chair and he falls three to five floors. I don't really remember how many it was. If you don't understand that reference go out and rent The Omen.**

**Oh!! Oh!! This is really gonna bug me. Somebody please explain the SasuHina pairing to me. I honestly just don't get it. I mean it. If Hinata was with Sasuke I think she would just die. Besides that Sasuke probably has no idea who she is. He probably just knows her as the 'other Hyuuga.' I'm sorry to go off like this but I'm just seriously curious. SASUKE IS MEANT TO BE WITH SAKURA DAMNIT!!!**

**One last thing!! You guys are in for a little surprise this chapter and trust me it's a shocker to even the characters in the story. So on with the story!!**

**The Spy Game**

**Chapter 9**

Beep!!

Beep!!

The alarm clock screamed signaling 6 am, the beginning of another school day. Grudgingly Sasuke hit the snooze button on the alarm clock before rolling back over and pulling Sakura to him once again. "Sasuke we should get up," she mumbled snuggling closer to his warmth. "Don't want to," he growled into her neck. She chuckled lightly. "Stop acting like a child."

Finally after much struggling she got free of her husband's grasp. Sighing in defeat Sasuke leaned back on his bed putting his arms behind his head. Grabbing Sasuke's rob Sakura wrapped it around her naked body. "Spoil sport."

"You will get no free show from me this morning," she said looking around the room. "In the closet. Deidara brought an outfit for you yesterday," Sasuke said as if reading her mind. "Oh thank Kami-sama I was thinking for a second that I was going to have to go to school naked," she laughed walking into the large closet.

"I wouldn't complain," Sasuke smirked leaning over trying to get a view of his changing wife. "You're not supposed to remember me, remember?"

"Easier said than done. Shit I forgot to make the lunches."

"I knew you would. So I called Kushina-san last night and asked her to make them. We can go up there this morning to pick them up," she smiled finally emerging from the closet fully dressed.

"But that means you have to get up and get dressed," she said pulling on his arms trying to get him out of the bed. "Come on if you start showing up late for school again then Karin will suspect something, now let's go." A knock came from the front door so Sakura let go of Sasuke's arms to go answer it. "Hey Sakura-chan, yeah."

"Oh Deidara what are you doing here?"

"Taking you to school, as usual, yeah."

"Oh yeah I forgot. You can come in if you want," she said opening the door wider to let Deidara in. "Just sit down I'm gonna go get my books and stuff," she smiled before walking into the other room. Deidara heard muffled speech before a loud bang then Sakura laughing. About two minutes later she walked out of the room still laughing. "What happened, yeah?"

"Nothing. Sasuke-kun just fell off the bed is all."

"Liar you pulled me off the bed, literally," he growled before slamming the bedroom door to get dressed. Ten minutes later Sasuke emerged from the room completely dressed and ready for school. "Alright the water bottle is in the fridge so don't forget," she said before kissing him on the lips. "Love you, see you later," she smiled before walking out the door with Deidara.

"You sure are in a good mood, yeah."

"Yep. Karin is going to die. I could almost sing."

"That's a little sadistic of you Sakura-chan, yeah. No wonder you get along with the Akatsuki so well, yeah." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him as they got into the elevator. As the elevator began to move Sakura turned to Deidara. "Ummm……can I ask you something?"

"Anything Sakura-chan, yeah."

"Well it's about Itachi-niisan." Deidara raised an eyebrow. "What brought this on, yeah?"

"Well the way you two acted yesterday when Mikoto was here. I was just thinking….well I umm…it just seems like you two have a love/hate relationship," she answered as a last resort.

"So does Sasuke and Naruto, yeah."

"But with you two it seems…. I don't know different." The elevator dinged at the lobby the doors slid open and Deidara led Sakura to his car. Once inside he started the car, shifting it into drive he headed for the school.

"I'm not from Konoha. I'm from Iwa."

"No way so is my dad."

"No wonder I like you so much. Well anyways some years ago my family was killed by some enemy spies from Oto. I was ten at the time. After that I just started blowing things up for fun. I needed to support myself somehow so I became a terrorist bomber for Iwa. Well back then things between Iwa and Konoha weren't like they are now." Deidara toke a deep breath before continuing.

"I was given an assignment to attack Namikaze Minato the current commander. Well I was all set to do it to. I was fifteen years old then and a big assassination like this would make sure I was well recognized. I wouldn't be alone anymore. Oddly enough that was the same day Sai betrayed Konoha. Their guard was down so I easily snuck into the building. I was just setting up my last explosives when someone stopped me. A little brat no older than thirteen stopped me. He had been following me the entire time disabling the bombs I had set. I fought him and he beat me as if I was nothing."

"Itachi-niisan?"

"Yep. In a way he kinda forced me to join the Akatsuki. At the time he gave me two choices: pledge allegiance to Minato and join the Akatsuki or die. I guess it's obvious which one I picked. But ever since then I guess a small part of me has always hated him."

"But why? Just because he beat you."

"No. After I joined the Akatsuki I met everybody. Sasori-dana kinda took care of me he didn't see me as a freak in fact he said I was probably one of the ones closest to normal. I had no problem with Itachi until Sasori told me all about him. Rich kid, spoiled, mother, father, little brother. Everything I always wanted he had. I didn't think it was fair. So I started to hate him. I would always pick fights with him calling him a spoiled bastard and back then I really meant it but now I just do it because I'm use to it."

"Okay I understand that but how come you get along with him now?"

Deidara slightly laughed to himself. "Well while we were in high school I noticed Itachi didn't really take a liking to girls or boys all he really cared about was school. So I started messing with him. I would jump on his back randomly demanding piggy back rides or sit on his lap in the middle of the cafeteria but none of that bothered him. Everybody started to think his was gay and we were dating. Funny thing is he let them believe it."

"Wait do you mean to say Itachi-niisan is…."

"No he's not gay. I thought he was until the day that I went over to his house with Kisame and Sasori-dana. Apparently Itachi wasn't the spoiled little brat I thought to be. Ever since I found out that he doesn't get along with his family I've been closer to him. Honestly he's one of my best friends. Hey were here," he smiled looking out the window at the tall school building.

"But no I want to know more. Like how do you know he doesn't get along with his family? Did you become close to him just like that? I need to know Deidara. I also noticed you didn't say yeah once while you were telling your story, why?"

"You have to go to school now Sakura, yeah." He said unlocking the car doors. "But…"

"Ask Itachi, yeah. He might tell you, yeah." Sakura crossed her arms huffing before opening the door and stepping out of the car. "Bye, Sakura-chan!! Have a good day, yeah," he laughed waving. Sakura slammed the car door before flipping him off and walking into the school. There was something Deidara wasn't telling her and she wanted to know what it was.

-------- 

Deidara began driving to his and Sasori's apartment to get Sakura's stuff. If the plan for Karin succeeded then Sakura would be moving over to the resort to be with her husband. He came to a red light closing his eyes memories of the day he had grown closer to Itachi flashed through his head. Sasori had been his first real friend but Itachi, Itachi was something different and even to this day Deidara wondered what that different was. He really couldn't imagine himself being around anyone else.

He wished he could just live with Sasori forever and keep bugging Itachi on a daily basis. Now that would be a great way to live out the rest of his life. The light turned green and Deidara resumed driving. 'Oh shit.' He thought pulling out his cell phone. He hit the 2 then call. After two rings the oh so familiar voice of Itachi answered. Thank you speed dial. Deidara was silent. "What did you want Deidara?"

"Oh yeah um….your eating lunch with Sasuke today right?"

"Yes that is part of the plan."

"Anou…..I kinda did something bad, yeah."

"What's wrong with you Deidara?" Wow was that a caring tone. Probably not.

"Well I kinda told Sakura-chan about my past and some other things, yeah."

"Like?"

"She wanted to know why you and I are such close friends, yeah."

Itachi sighed. "How much did you tell her?"

"I was kinda descriptive with my past and how I ended up joining the Akatsuki but the parts with you in it I was kinda vague, yeah."

"Why did you have to mention me at all?"

"Sakura-chan asked, yeah. What was I supposed to do?"

"Lie!! Damnit Deidara sometimes you can be so stupid."

"Gomen, Itachi-san," he whispered into the receiver.

"You haven't called me that in a while. Five years I think," Deidara could almost hear the smile. If Itachi in fact had the ability to truly smile.

"I just wanted to warn you that Sakura-chan might ask you about it, yeah."

"Alright."

"Bye," Deidara whispered barely audible. Before even hearing a response Deidara closed his phone.

--------

Sakura was sitting in her seat rocking back and forth practically watching the clock. Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes until lunch. Thirty minutes until Karin was completely out of her life for good. Thirty minutes before she would be able to come to school as Uchiha Sakura.

But at the same time as anxiously awaiting the bell Sakura was worried. Once again Sai had not shown up for school. Was he planning something? Was he just getting sick really easy? So many questions about him raced through her head.

"Yep Sasu-kun made me lunch and everything. He even brought me a bottle of the most expensive spring water in Konoha," Karin bragged as she to watched the clock waiting for the moment she could be with Sasuke.

"Uchiha Karin it sounds so right doesn't it," she said holding her hand to her heart and sighing dramatically. If Sakura didn't hate Karin so much she might have actually felt sorry for killing her. But Karin had ruined everything. Sakura had wanted a big wedding with all her friends and family present. She was by no means complaining that she wasn't happy about marrying Sasuke it just that had Karin never come along then Sakura could have had all the fun of planning a big extravagant wedding.

"Sakura are you okay," Tenten asked her friend.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine." Sakura glanced up at the clock. "Ten more minutes until lunch. I am so hungry," she said stretching her arms before rubbing her growling stomach.

"Me too," Hinata said looking up at the clock as well. "Hey Sakura-chan do you want to come eat up on the roof with me and Naruto-kun."

"You guys are eating on the roof, today?"

"Yup."

"Neji is going to as well. He invited me but I'm afraid of heights so…." Tenten shrugged.

"Sure maybe it'll be fun."

"Just stay away from Sasuke-kun," Karin huffed crossing her arms. Finally the bell rang. Sakura followed Hinata and Tenten to find Neji. They met him coming out of his physics class. Giving Tenten a quick kiss Neji asked again. "You sure you don't want to?"

"Yeah I'm sure. But I know you want to keep on eye on Hinata so go," she smiled slightly pushing him towards the stairs. He nodded. After Sakura got her lunch the three of them made their way to the roof. "Hey Sakura."

"Oh hello Itachi," she smiled greeting him as he followed them up the stairs. They opened the door to the roof and looked around to find spots to sit down. "Hey Hina-chan, Sakura-chan over here," Naruto called waving his arms in the air like a maniac. Sighing they walked over to bouncing orange blur.

Itachi approached the couple sitting slightly off from the rest. "Karin this is my aniki Itachi. Nii-san this is Karin."

"Oh my sexiness must run in the family," she smiled shaking his hand. Shrugging Itachi sat down. "Can I call you nii-san?"

"No."

"Why not?" Karin asked trying puppy dog eyes. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "That only works on me when certain people do it," he muttered. "Itadakimasu," Naruto yelled. Sasuke dug in his bag for the bottle of water that had purposely been marked with an expensive label. "Here Karin fresh spring water just like you asked," he said kissing her on the cheek. Giggling she took the water bottle from him. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun you're the sweetest boyfriend ever. Not to mention incredibly rich."

"Yes well. Sasuke will get even more money when he takes over the family business."

"Family business?"

"A small corporation that does trading values for the other lands," Sasuke said.

"Oh!! Well why don't you take it over," Karin asked.

"Tou-sans rules state the son that produces an heir first." Sakura's eyes shifted to stare at Karin who was now picking up the water bottle. "So you mean when I get pregnant Sasuke-kun automatically takes position as heir."

"Let me re-phrase once his _wife_ becomes pregnant." She twisted the cap off. "Oh but Mikoto-chan doesn't want us to marry till spring."

"I asked her to wait," Sasuke said.

"Well you know I'll do anything for you Sasuke-kun." At that moment everything seemed to stop. Everyone was silent as Karin raised the bottle to her lips. All Sakura could hear was her heart beating rapidly waiting for the Iocane filled liquid to slide down Karin's throat. Karin gulped the water greedily. If Sasuke-kun had bought it for her then she wanted to drink as much as she could. Sakura saw some of the Iocane that had set on the bottom over night. But it wasn't enough to matter. Not even enough for anyone to see if they didn't have years of training. Standing Sakura walked over to Sasuke and sat in his lap. Karin jerked the bottle away from her mouth and glared at Sakura. But it was to late the damage was done.

"I'll do anything for you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura mocked before kissing him soundly on the lips. Sasuke quickly responded pushing his tongue into her mouth. "No Sasuke-kun what's going…." Karin lurched forward feeling a tearing pain through out her entire body. "I meant when his wife, Uchiha Sakura, became pregnant," Itachi said sadistically before cupping her chin. "To bad you won't live long enough to find out where you went wrong," Itachi smirked as Karin went limp in his arms. Sakura pulled away from Sasuke looking at Karin's now dead body.

"Neji-niisan lock the roof door," a voice commanded. Hinata walked over to them to pick up the bottle. "Iocane, correct."

"Probability of finding trace elements of the substance is 5" Neji said.

"Naruto-kun…" Naruto jumped to attention. "Please wait five minutes then call 911."

Neji took the bottle from his cousin. Walking over to the ledge he dumped the rest of the water out before crushing the bottle and discarding it. "Do you have any Iocane on you?"

Taking out the small baggie Itachi handed it to Neji. "Anou….I'm confused," Sakura said looking between the two Hyuugas. Naruto pulled out his cell phone dialing 911.

"I guess you would be," Neji said sitting next to his cousin. "Yes my friend just collapsed. I don't know what to do," Naruto said fake crying. "Yes were at Konoha High School on the roof. Thank you," Naruto said before closing his cell phone. Everyone looked at him weird. "What I used to have to fake cry all the time to get what I wanted from my dad."

"Nii-san do you know what's going on?" Sasuke asked also confused.

"I've heard rumors. But I've never met one in person."

"Yeah I guess you wouldn't. We don't deal with the Akatsuki. That's not our job," Hinata said.

"Our job is to clean up after killings in public places," Neji said.

"We were made aware of your plan and were instructed to make it seem like an accident. No water bottle. No poison. Nothing."

"Wait so you two have known about us all along," Sakura asked pointing at her self and Sasuke.

"Yep. Basically we're a clean up crew. But were also silent killers," Hinata said smiling.

"We kill using poisons and other things to make it seem like an accident. That's why when normal spies, like you two, plan something like this we come in and clean it up," Neji explained.

"Hn. I didn't know there was anything like this."

"Very few people do that's why were so good at what we do," Hinata said.

A few seconds later they heard sirens coming from down the street. Getting up Neji went and unlocked the door. He walked back to grab Hinata and hold her protectively in her arms. "I assume you guys know what to do now," Neji said as Hinata began to shake in his arms. The police busted through the roof doors to see the 'frightened' teens. Immediately the medics checked Karin for a pulse and found none. Naturally they weren't going to say that out loud. Some thing like a friend dieing can be seriously traumatizing. Picking Karin up they placed her on a stretcher and took her out the door. "You kids are going to have to come to the station so I can ask you exactly what happened." They followed the police officer out the door through the crowd of freaked out students. The six of them got into two police cars and soon found themselves at the station. As they sat in the waiting room Sakura smiled inwardly to herself. Itachi leaned over whispering in her ear. "Feels good to take your hands to someone that's wronged you doesn't it."

Sakura had to admit. Yes. Yes it did.

--------

**Wow I totally gave Sakura a sadistic side in this chapter. I know after reading this a bunch of you are thinking what the fuck did she do to Deidara. The answer is I decided to make him more serious for once. Alright I know a lot of you out there aren't yaoi fans. But as you know I am and my fave yaoi pairing is Itachi and Deidara. They are just so cute together. Insert yaoi fangirl squealseriously my computers back ground is those two. But that's totally irrelevant.**

**So now I have a challenge for you guys. You give me one het pairing with Itachi that makes sense, is not frightening, and not with an OC and I will change Deidara's fate in this story. I'm 100 serious. I have looked and looked but I can't find one female to pair Itachi with in this story. And I have read some seriously fucked up stuff. Like Itachi and Temari. Yeah, No!! Oh even worse Itachi and Tsunade. Big HELL NO!! So good luck and I cant wait to see what you guys come up with. Till next time!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I'm 19 and can barely pay for college. So suing me would be absolutely pointless.

**Wow I just checked and I'm at 117 reviews. I'm so happy!! Now first things first there are a couple of reviews I would like to reply to but I'm too lazy to send e-mails so I'll just type it here:**

**E-chan Hidaka**** – the only problems with your pairings is that I only see Konan with Pein. And like you said all those other females have pairings that I like better.**

**Kakura sagami**** – Arigatou!! You had a very long review that I liked reading. I'm sorry that you are now scarred for life. ; To answer you question. No I don't hate Sai. I actually love him to death even though he does push the line sometimes. But for my story to work I had to make him a bad guy. And yes I have been keeping up with the manga. I did feel sorry for Jiraiya as well. But I did like a couple of chapters back when Sasuke found Itachi and Itachi is just lounging back in the chair. That made me laugh!! Thank you for your response on SasuHina. I know someone that's into it as well and I still just don't get it.**

**Fumiko-chan**** – The reason I like ItaDei is because it's a big time love/hate relationship with those two. I mean it's so obvious that they hate each other in the series so why can't passion erupt from that hate and it does. Just read some and see what you think. Phobia is one of my favorites and that's here on – Arigatou!! once again your review made me laugh. I'm glad I'm not the only one that can only pair Itachi with guys.**

**So now that that is done I have made a decision. There will be...drum roll…..yaoi in this story. The pairing I saw the most was with Tayuya. Yeah no!! My friend Mookitty would literally kill me if I ever paired Tayuya with anyone besides Sakon. I even tried the Hana/Itachi pairing and that was just too weird to even comprehend. I really appreciate the effort but no one was able to choose a pairing that I could really see working besides a lot of people don't seem to mind the yaoi. So there will be ItaDei in this story and this chapter actually. I warn you now this is a chapter about Itachi and Deidara's past, it will be a long chapter, and there will be no yaoi till the very end of this chapter. So enjoy!!**

**The Spy Game**

**Chapter 10**

It had already been three hours since they were pulled in for their recounts of what happened. Naturally all their stories matched up perfectly so the police had no evidence to say Karin's death wasn't an accident. "Alright you kids can call your parents to come pick you up," the police officer said pointing to a near by phone. Hinata was the first to pick it up and quickly dialed her home phone number.

"Mushi!! Mushi!!

"Hanabi give the phone to tou-san."

"But he's in the other room."

"Your point?"

"That would mean I have to get up off the couch and walk into the other room."

"Hanabi."

"Nee-chan."

"Onegai…"

"Alright. Alright. TOU-SAN," she yelled straight into the receiver.

"Hanabi!!"

"Nani? You told me to get tou-san."

"Yes," Hiashi said taking the phone from his youngest daughter.

"Tou-san can you come and pick me and Neji-niisan up."

"Where are you?"

"Police station."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," he sighed hanging up the phone. Hinata put the phone down turning to Neji. "Tou-san will be here in twenty minutes."

"Oh me next," Naruto cheered picking up the phone. "Hey mom!! Can you can pick me up. Thanks. Love ya!!" Naruto dropped the receiver back down. "I'll call mother," Itachi sighed picking the phone up. "Anou…..sir?"

"Yes?"

"Can I just go with my friend's family?"

"What's your name?"

"Uch-Haruno Sakura," she said deciding to give her maiden name. The officer flipped through some papers before stopping. "Your record states that you're a run away. You have to stay till your parents pick you up. You cant be release to anyone else."

"What do you mean runaway?" The officer showed her the file with her name on it. "It says here you've been missing for the past three to four weeks. I'll call your mother."

"Mother said she would be here after work. So were stuck here for the next four hours. What's wrong Sakura?"

"My mom marked me as a runaway. Great."

"Well she was gonna find out about your marriage one way or another. What better way then for her daughter to tell her face to face."

Sasuke sat down next to Sakura wrapping a reassuring arm around her. "I'll stay with you till your mother gets here," he said softly before kissing her forehead. "I've called your mother and she said she'll be here in an hour."

Suddenly the doors flew open showing a woman with long red hair. "Naruto, I apologize for my son if he's caused any trouble."

"No none at all just sign these release forms and you can take him." She smiled before signing the papers. "Lets go!! We get to have a family dinner tonight."

"Really dad got the night off. Yes!! Bye guys," he waved as he followed his mother out.

Ten minutes later Hyuuga Hiashi came through the door. "Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji," he stated simply. Hinata walked over to her dad hugging him. "Arigatou, tou-san." He softly patted her head. "Just don't make this a regular happening. Let's go you two."

"Looks like you three are the only ones left," the officer said leaning on his hands. Itachi could tell the officer was trying to strike up a conversation and decided to evade it. "Excuse me, Sakura can I talk to you for a moment." Sakura looked up at her brother-in-law. "In private, please," he said holding his hand out to her. "Sure," she said skeptical but nonetheless accepted the offered hand. He led her to an empty secluded hall where there were more chairs. "Sakura what I'm going to tell does not need to be repeated outside this hall. Not even Sasuke knows, understand." She nodded.

"I'm sure you've noticed that my father doesn't speak much."

"Yes I was curious about that."

"He's only like that when I'm around. It's his way of ignoring my existence. If you were around when it's just him, Sasuke, and mother then you would see what he is truly like."

"But why would any father do that to their first born son?"

"Remember when we were on the roof and we told Karin about Uchiha Trading corp." Sakura nodded. "Originally I was the heir. The line of succession was that the first born would take over the company at age 21. But father changed that rule when I was fifteen."

**Flashback: **

_Thirteen year old Itachi stood over the beaten boy who was lying on the ground wheezing._

"_How did you…"_

"_I'm not a fool. The most predictable movements of an enemy are during a crisis situation." The single blue eye visible closed as if in thought. Bending down Itachi pushed the blonde's hair away. "What the hell is that," he asked referring to the machine attached to the fifteen year old's left eye. "An eye camera, yeah. It helps me analyze things better and get a clear view of my target, yeah."_

"_That's not normal." Deidara sat up slightly bringing his hands to the machine. Another crystal blue eye was revealed. "Better, yeah."_

_Itachi titled his head slightly to the side. "Why do you say yeah at the end of your sentences?"_

"_I've been doing it ever since my parents died, yeah. It just sort of started." Sighing Itachi helped the boy into a sitting position. "Aren't you going to kill me, yeah?"_

"_No. You have impressive skills. We've been watching your 'career' with much interest."_

"_We?"_

"_I'm in a group called the Akatsuki. We work directly for Namikaze Minato."_

"_Oh…"_

"_The way I see it you have two options either come with me or die."_

"_Not much of a way out, yeah."_

"_Do you really have a choice? You have no home to go back to." Deidara glared at the black haired boy. "Your eyes…"_

"_What about them?"_

"_Their black, yeah."_

"_Yes."_

"_Just a minute ago when I was fighting you they looked red."_

"_They do that. We ever I get mad. My eyes slightly flash red."_

"_Hmm….so you gonna take me to meet this leader of yours."_

_3 days later_

"_Alright listen closely because I don't want to have to repeat myself," Itachi told the blonde standing next to him. "That's Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, and Zetsu. Everybody this is Deidara our new member," Itachi said plopping down on the couch between Kisame and Sasori. "You're the Iwa bomber, right," Kisame asked looking at the blonde that was nervously looking around. "Hey Deidara-sempai you sure seem twitchy," Tobi said bouncing in front of the blonde. "What did you call me, yeah?"_

"_Deidara-sempai. Your older than Tobi right? There for you are Tobi's sempai."_

"_Is he always like this, yeah?"_

"_Yes," came the group reply. "Hey blondie you can come sit over here," a soft voice said. Shrugging Deidara walked over to the red headed man and sat down. Tobi immediately sat back down after casting a weary eye towards Sasori. "He's afraid of me," Sasori said simply. "I don't understand why."_

"_You tried to turn Tobi into a puppet," he shot back._

"_You don't have to be nervous you know," Sasori said putting a new puppet together._

"_I'm not afraid of you guys, yeah," Deidara said insulted._

"_I never said you were. I was implying that you're afraid of being called a freak because you get pleasure from blowing things up."_

"_No normal people are like that though."_

"_I like to get drunk before a killing."_

"_I get pleasure from causing people pain and like to torture them before they die."_

"_Tobi likes to lure people into a false sense of security."_

"_I like ripping limbs off then sewing people back together like rag dolls."_

"_I just kill people to get them to shut the fuck up."_

"_I'd rather not say," Zetsu said._

"_I like to destroy people from the inside out."_

"_I help Pein-sama with whatever he does."_

"_I have an aspiration to turn a human into a puppet. So see you probably one of the more normal one's here." Deidara nodded smiling. He wasn't a freak among these people. He was normal here. With normal loosely defined that is._

_1 week later_

"_You sure you don't mind me living here, Sasori-dana," Deidara asked looking around the apartment. "I don't see why I had to help move you here."_

"_Aww…don't whine Itachi-kun it's not very becoming," Deidara teased taking the box from Itachi. Sasori watched the exchange between the two from his room. He had already figured out that Deidara didn't put yeah at the end of his sentences when he was around Itachi. So that meant Deidara let his guard down around Itachi but not around him. Because the only time Deidara forgot his yeahs is when he was 100 comfortable around someone. Hugging the younger boy Deidara waved bye to Itachi._

"_Deidara."_

"_Yes, Sasori-dana, yeah."_

"_What do you know about Uchiha Itachi?"_

"_Not much, yeah."_

"_Then this will be hard."_

"_What is it, yeah?"_

"_Well there is a reason why he doesn't tell you."_

"_Tell me what, yeah."_

"_Itachi is well off," Sasori said bluntly._

"_Meaning…"_

"_Itachi has a fiancé, a mansion, millions of dollars under his name, and a family that loves him."_

"_Yeah right Sasori-dana, yeah. If Itachi had all that why would he be in a gang full of misfits, yeah." Sasori stood up. "Come on follow me." Shrugging Deidara followed Sasori out the door down the sidewalk to the bus stop. The bus stopped at, what Deidara recognized immediately, a very rich neighborhood. "Come on," Sasori beckoned walking down the sidewalk. Deidara looked around in awe. It had always been his dream to live in a place like this. "Stop," Sasori whispered when they stood in front of a large gated mansion. _

"_Sasuke-kun that's not very safe," a young girl with pink hair yelled, as a young boy raced down the drive in roller blades. To bad he didn't notice the rock on the ground. The wheel caught causing the boy to fall to the ground. His knees and legs were scratched up pretty bad. The boy had tears forming in his eyes. "NIISAN!!" he yelled starting to cry. "NIISAN," he yelled louder. The front door of the mansion opened revealing a very clean and well dressed Itachi. Itachi ran over to his crying brother. "I warned you didn't I?" Shaking his head he picked the young boy up. "You sure are foolish Sasuke."_

"_Oh young master Sasuke," their nanny cried running up to Itachi. "I will take him Master Itachi you should head back upstairs to finish getting ready. Your parents will be home soon."_

**End Flashback part 1**

"Oh yeah I remember that. Sasuke-kun doesn't like that incident being repeated though," Sakura laughed.

"Yeah! Well after that Deidara was demanding to fight me any chance he got. When I finally confronted him….well I didn't know what to say. I had never had anyone so pissed off at me in my life."

"He must have been really mad then."

"He was. He said I hid who I really was from him. That I lied about my life. Since then well he hasn't been the same towards me." Sakura made a keep going motion. This story was getting really good. "Two years later he decided to get his revenge on me."

**Flashback: Warning slight yaoi content ahead. Nothing explicit…..Yet!! shifty eyes**

"_Oh Itachi-kun!!"_

"_You're so hot Ita-kun!!"_

"_Date me Ita-kun!!"_

"_No date me!!"_

_Itachi ignored the fangirls yelling at him. Girls from all grades threw themselves at the new freshman. But who wouldn't. Uchiha Itachi had the top scores on the high school entrance exams, he is uber rich, plus lets not forget very very sexy. Suddenly an arm looped with Itachi's. "Now, now girls don't forget that he's mine." Itachi pulled his arm away from the girl. "Kiroko…"_

"_I know. I know you don't like to be touched." Sighing he walked into the cafeteria Kiroko on his heels. "Wait Itachi. You see those guys over there. They are the hottest guys in this school. Nobody knows much about them but that does matter when you're that hot." Itachi shrugged before walking up to said hot guys. "No Itachi you cant…"_

"_Look who decided to grace us with his presence, yeah. Why you so late big expensive car break down, yeah."_

"_Sorry, Deidara is just cranky this morning because he feel out of bed," Sasori sighed as Itachi took a seat next to him._

"_Deidara-sempai said you kicked him out of bed."_

"_Fell. Kicked. What's the difference?"_

"_The difference is now I have a bruise, yeah." Sasori shrugged. "Kiroko this is Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame. Guys this is Kiroko my…."_

"_His fiancé," she said sitting down next to him laying her head on his shoulder. "Kiroko," Itachi hissed. How many times does he have to tell her before she got the hint? "I'm sorry I keep forgetting. But if we are to be married I'm gonna have to touch you sooner or later."_

"_Hn." It was then that a plan formed in Deidara's head. A little game to play with Itachi. Just to see how long it would take to get him to crack._

_3 weeks later_

"_I quit, yeah," Deidara said letting out an exasperated sigh. "Quit what?" Kisame asked. "He doesn't take interest in anything. Boys, Girls, not even his own fiancé, yeah. All he does is school work, yeah."_

"_Who, Itachi-san?"_

_Deidara nodded. "We already knew that," Sasori said not even looking up from his book. "Ita-kun!!" was heard as Itachi walked by followed by giggling fangirls. Deidara's face lit up as a strike of inspiration hit. "Deidara moment of stupidity in 3…2…1," Sasori muttered and on cue. "Itachi," Deidara yelled jumping on Itachi's back. Itachi glared at the blonde on his back obviously demanding a piggy back. "What are you doing?" _

"_We have the same class this hour so why walk when I have a perfectly good horsey right here, yeah." Itachi automatically picked up on what Deidara was getting at. If he wanted to play then Itachi was all for it._

_Deidara sighed to himself. The piggy back idea hadn't worked. But the next one definetly would. So the next day while every one was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for classes to start Deidara spotted his target. Itachi was sitting by Sasori reading a book. Kisame and Tobi were looking at the two wondering how they could spend all their free time reading. Walking up to the dark haired boy Deidara sat in his lap. "Whatcha reading?" Itachi lifted his arms then dropped them back encasing Deidara. "A book." After a couple of minutes Itachi rested his chin on Deidara's shoulder to see his book better. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at the two boys sitting and reading not caring about the audience they were attracting._

_So the rumors began. Was the great Uchiha Itachi gay? Were those two dating? Had Itachi ditched his female fiancé? And on an on it went for days which turned to weeks._

_It was a normal day for the two as they entered their pre-calculus class. Being the only freshman in a sea of juniors didn't help Itachi's case as he took his seat at the back of the class. The teacher as usual gave them their assignment. Everyone continued to chat amongst themselves glancing every now and then at the two boys sitting in the back._

_Deidara set his pencil down sighing in frustration. He leaned over to look at Itachi's paper. "How the hell did you do that," he said pointing at the problem he was trying to figure out. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"_

"_Yes seriously. No matter how many ways I work it I just don't get it."_

"_Come here." Deidara got up to stand behind Itachi. Resting his chin on Itachi's left shoulder Deidara listened as he began to explain the problem. All the students stopped talking immediately to look at the two boys. The teacher hearing that her class had suddenly got quiet looked up from the papers she was grading to see what her students were pre-occupied with. She followed their gaze to see the two boys at the back of the classroom that were doing one of two things. One being cuddling each other during class or two being they were actually during their work. She was hoping it was the latter. "Itachi. Deidara. May I speak with you two please?" They nodded their consent before getting up and following the teacher out of the room. She closed the door making sure nobody could ease drop._

"_Now…" she cleared her throat. "While….the school has no policy against….no what I mean is…" they could tell their teacher was definetly nervous._

"_What's wrong, yeah?"_

"_Surely you two have heard the rumors flying around."_

"_Hn."_

"_So, yeah?"_

"_Well that is to say everybody seems to think that you two are well….dating and Itachi I know with your father…."_

"_Let them think what they want I honestly don't care." Itachi said cutting her off and walking back into the classroom._

**End Flashback part 2**

"Wait so you just let them believe that?"

"Yeah."

"And Deidara was fine with this?"

"Naturally, considering it was his way of getting revenge on me. By the way did you know Deidara doesn't say yeah when he is a 100 comfortable around someone?"

"Really? Wait!! Did you know Itachi's eyes flash red when he gets mad?"

"Hn?"

"Deidara told me that once. I was talking about you and Sasuke and how everything would be after Sasuke got his memories back."

"Hn."

"So lets go I want to here more of your story."

"Alright but Sakura you must promise me that no matter what I say you won't hate me or Deidara."

"I could never hate you Itachi-niisan."

"I hope you remember those words."

**Flashback: Warning yaoi content ahead. You have been warned.**

"_Damnit. I got a B. I am so dead for this," Itachi sighed scanning over the paper in his hands looking for the mistakes he made._

"_It's just a B, yeah."_

"_Anou…I know your having a moment right now but are we still going over to your house today?"_

"_Yeah," he answered still looking over the paper._

"_Then we will meet you outside," Sasori said dragging the bouncing Tobi towards the door. "And don't keep us waiting." The cafeteria was now empty. Sighing one last time Itachi packed all his books up slinging his back pack over his shoulder. Just as he was about to leave Itachi heard crying. Turning back around Itachi saw Kiroko standing there shaking with sobs._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_What do you have to be sorry about?"_

"_I'm sorry that I was such a prude. I'm sorry that I drove you into the arms of another. Worse yet to the arms of a man."_

"…_."_

"_I'm sorry that you had to resort to slumming."_

"_Slumming?"_

"_I..I looked up that boy, Deidara. He doesn't have a cent to his name. He uses his looks to make up for the lack of money. He has nothing. No parents, family, home, or money. He was just lucky enough to meet Sasori who took him in."_

_He turned away. "I don't have time for this." Kiroko ran up to him embracing him from behind._

"_Don't leave me Itachi!! Please don't!!! If you like blondes better than I'll dye my hair. If you want a body I'll give you mine. I'll give you anything you want just please don't leave me." He pushed away from her._

"_That's really pathetic. I never said anything about leaving you."_

_--------_

"_I told you I don't like to be kept waiting. Tobi rides with me. Deidara with Itachi." They got into the cars specified. Nobody wanting to question Sasori's bad mood. Itachi got in on the driver's side starting the engine._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_About what?" Why was everyone apologizing to him?_

"_It's probably my fault that you got a B."_

_Itachi sighed. "No its not. I misread the problem and calculated it using the wrong formula. It had nothing to do with you."_

"_Yeah well what's the worst that can happen? Your daddy gonna cut your allowance?" Deidara said scowling._

"_Something like that."_

"_Bastard," he mumbled._

"_So you've said."_

"_Hey Itachi-bastard?"_

"_What?"_

"_Are you actually gay?"_

"_I knew what you were doing. I knew you were playing around. Trying to get 'revenge' on me."_

"_So you were just playing along?"_

"_I don't know Deidara, was I?" A red light prompted Itachi to gently push on the brake. "Seriously were you?" Itachi leaned over grabbing Deidara's chin forcing him to look at him. He moved over the console so that their faces were almost touching their lips inches apart. "Was I?" he moved closer lips centimeters from touching. A honking sound resonated from behind them. Itachi turned back around to see the light was now green. As the car began moving Deidara moved as far from Itachi as he could. His face beat red. Itachi watched the blonde from the corner of eyes as he pulled into his long driveway. "Could your house be any bigger?"_

"_Probably," Itachi smirked getting out of his car. "Niisan," a voice called as a blue blur jumped on Itachi. "Hello otouto," Itachi said placing his brother back on the ground. "Who are they?"_

"_You know Kisame and Sasori."_

"_I meant the blonde one and the stupid looking one."_

"_Haha….Deidara-sempai is stupid looking…wait Tobi's not blonde." Deidara hit Tobi upside the head. "That's because you're the stupid one."_

_Itachi ignored the two turning back to his brother. "I thought you were going over to Naruto's house today."_

"_I still am I'm just waiting for him to get here." Just as he said that a car came through the gates and an orange blur jumped out of the passenger side. "Come on, Sasuke-teme I have a new game." He yelled pulling the dark haired boy with him. "Naruto-dobe let go I can walk," Sasuke yelled getting in the back seat of the car. "I promise I'll bring your little brother back in one piece," Kushina yelled to Itachi. Itachi raised a hand in good bye as the car disappeared. "Lets go," Itachi said beckoning them to follow him into his house. "Whoa…" Deidara said in awe as he entered the house or mansion from his point of view. "Sasori. Kisame. You guys can take Deidara and Tobi up to my room I'll be there in a minute."_

_They nodded and started heading up the stairs. "Hello Master Itachi would you and your friends like some snacks." Itachi nodded his head yes then laid out all of his tests for his father to see. The B automatically stood out and Itachi knew he was in for it. But hopefully Fugaku would wait until his friends had left the house to berate him._

_Itachi made his way up to his room. Upon opening the door he saw Deidara going through his CDs. "Damn you have all the CDs I want, yeah." Back to the yeahs. "If you see any you want then take them."_

_Deidara looked at him in shock. "Really, yeah?!"_

"_Go ahead I already have them all on my computer and I-pod," he shrugged. "Awesome, yeah," he said looking through the CDs once again. A knock was heard at the door before a young woman entered. "Thanks," Itachi said dismissing her. She left the room bowing. "You have a maid to, yeah?"_

"_No she's mine and Sasuke's nanny."_

"_Deidara will you please stop asking a bunch of questions its getting annoying," Sasori sighed from his spot on Itachi's bed. "Itachi-san?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Why don't you have any hentai on your computer?"_

"_Because I own no hentai."_

"_Seriously? Damn Itachi. You're the first teenage boy I have ever met that has never looked at hentai," Kisame said sitting on Itachi's bed. "I just don't have the urge to," he shrugged lying back on his bed. Seriously Itachi had a big bed. Big enough to fit four maybe even five people. "I don't see why your act so emo all the time, yeah. I mean you are living the good life, yeah."_

"_Is that why you're always so pissed at me? Because you want the life I have?"_

"_Something like that, yeah."_

"_Then you can't take it. I don't want it."_

"_Only person I know to complain about being rich, to," Kisame said lounging against Itachi's headboard. "Where's your remote?"_

"_By your hand."_

"_Uchiha Itachi!!"_

_Itachi jumped up. "Shit he can't be home already!!" Itachi walked over to the window to infact see his father's car sitting in the driveway. "Kuso!! I'll be back," he sighed walking down the stairs. "What's going on?" Tobi asked. Everyone shrugged walking towards the door to listen to what was going on downstairs._

"_Explain," Fugaku said simply holding up the Pre-cal test. "That is a B, father."_

"_Is that lower than an A?" Itachi looked down. Fugaku always insisted on asking idiotic questions to make Itachi look the fool. "Is it?"_

"_Hai."_

"_What is my rule on school work Itachi?"_

"_Anything lower than an A is unacceptable," he gritted out. "I made a simple miscalculation. Nothing to throw a fit about."_

"_Nothing to throw a fit about? A simple miscalculation can throw this family into debt and bankruptcy."_

"_I am not running the company yet, father."_

"_But one day you will be. I saw those cars in the driveway. You don't have time for friends or anything other than school," Fugaku scolded now standing in front of his son. "What if I get killed on a mission father what will you do then?" Fugaku struck his son straight across the face. "Don't you dare talk back to me like that," he hissed. "I was merely stating a fact," he said staring into his father's eyes. Fugaku hit his son again harder than the last time. "Leave."_

_Itachi turned and walked back upstairs. "Still want my life," Itachi asked looking straight at Deidara. Deidara shook his head in the negative._

_2 months later_

"_So how has things been with your old man?" Deidara asked sitting next to Itachi. It was their free period so there was no one to put a show on for. "I haven't made below an A again if that's what you mean."_

"_Does he always do that?"_

"_Only when he feels I've endangered the family name."_

"_Other than that…."_

"_Why do you care?"_

"_I don't know. I just do, yeah."_

"_Hn."_

"_I thought you had the perfect life, yeah. But now I see that…"_

"_That what?"_

"_Well…I…yeah." Itachi closed his book turning to Deidara. "Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?"_

"_What are you talking about, yeah?"_

"_You only say yeah around me when you're really nervous." _

"_Anou…."_

"_I don't think it's our conversation that's making you nervous. What is it?"_

"_Nothing, yeah," Deidara said throwing his hands up in defense. "Fine, I'll just leave," Itachi said getting up. "No I'll tell you, yeah." Itachi sat back down looking at Deidara. "Well….if you promise not to hate me, yeah."_

"_You're asking me not to hate you?" he asked skeptically. The person that had been harboring a deep hate for Itachi had just asked not to be hated by said Uchiha. "Fine I won't hate you anymore than you hate me," he said in compromise. Deidara took a deep breath before quickly placing his lips against Itachi's._

"_Hey Sasori have you seen Itachi?"_

"_Yes he was in the cafeteria last time I saw him," Sasori answered the girl before she smiled and took off towards the cafeteria. She walked in to see the object of her affection standing up but being quickly stopped by another. Itachi sat back down to stare at the blonde. Kiroko already knew about the little game they had been playing since Tobi told her everything. She was about to call out to him when the blonde kissed Itachi. "Push him away Itachi. Please," she pleaded silently to herself._

_Deidara pulled away blushing furiously. "Gomen, Itachi-san." _

_Deidara stood to leave. Still slightly in a daze Itachi didn't notice the blonde leaving until he was a little ways away heading for the library. Kiroko was cheering in her head. 'Yeah you better walk away. You shouldn't have kissed Itachi-kun.' "Deidara," Itachi silently called following him. "No Itachi what are you doing?" Kiroko asked herself. Itachi grabbed Deidara's arm spinning him back around. "Don't apologize," he whispered pushing his lips against Deidara's. Deidara's eyes widened in shock before he wrapped his arms around Itachi pulling him closer._

_Kiroko's eyes widened as Itachi kissed the slightly taller man. "No what are you doing? Get away from him. Please," she pleaded to herself tears running down her face. She saw Itachi pull away and could hear what he told the blonde. "It's not a game any more." Kiroko ran from the scene. She was going to put an end to this before it even got started._

_The next morning Deidara walked up to Itachi sitting down in his lap. "Ohayo!" he smiled. Itachi as usual encased Deidara with his arms but today he gave Deidara a light hug. "Why are you always reading, yeah?"_

"_Because I like to read."_

"_Game over?" Sasori asked looking at the two. Deidara leaned towards him poking him on the nose. "Don't worry Sasori you're still my Dana, yeah." Sasori gave a small barely there smile. Deidara accepting his response leaned back to slightly lounge against his boyfriend. "Oh yeah Sasori-dana I'm getting a ride home from Itachi today, yeah."_

"_Wait why are you riding with Itachi-san," Tobi asked. Tobi and Kisame being the densest of the group still hadn't notice that Itachi and Deidara were seriously dating now. "Call it a calculus study session, yeah."_

"_I don't plan on doing much studying," Itachi muttered for only Deidara to hear. The bell rang signaling first hour. When no one was looking Deidara quickly kissed Itachi before running off. "Some boyfriend to not kiss you where everyone can see."_

"_What do you want Kiroko?"_

"_You still haven't called off the wedding," she stated simply. "I plan to don't worry," Itachi said picking up his bag. "You can't!!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because….your meant to be with a girl not a girl wannabe. He's poor and a nobody. You think you father would allow that in his home. While me…." She stepped towards him. "I can make your father happy. And he'll never hit you again," she smiled before kissing him firmly on the lips._

"Deidara saw didn't he?"

"Don't interrupt Sakura."

"Opps please continue."

"Yes he did see."

"_Sasori have you seen Deidara." It was their free period and Itachi had been looking every for the stupid blonde. "Last time I saw him he was emoing in the cafeteria," Sasori sighed continuing his walk towards the library not even bothering to look up from his book. Not even bothering to thank him Itachi made his way to the cafeteria to infact see Deidara lounging on the sofa placed in the cafeteria for senior use. _

_Deidara was sprawled out on the couch his hair fully down and hanging over the arm of the couch. Itachi could see that he was twirling a piece of his hair while staring at the ceiling. "Not often are we graced with the honor of seeing your left eye."_

"_Hn."_

_Itachi sat on the edge of the couch looking down at Deidara who in turned closed his eyes. "I thought emoing was my thing."_

"_I guess a lot of things belong to you, yeah," he sneered turning to face away from Itachi. "What's wrong," he sighed. "Don't use that annoyed tone with me, yeah."_

"_You don't normally say yeah around me, seriously what's wrong?"_

"_I thought you said it wasn't a game anymore, yeah."_

"_It's not. I actually have…." Could he say he had feelings for Deidara? He knew he did but to say it out loud would be establishing it, permanently._

"_You know Itachi-bastard it stopped being a game for me long before yesterday, yeah."_

"…_."_

"_I just didn't know how to tell you, yeah. It was weird to me, I mean the person I hated the most well I was starting to….."_

"_Fall for me," he finished._

"_I forgot you had a fiancé. So it would have never worked between us anyway."_

"_Dei…"_

"_Once I leave you alone everybody will just write this off as a pre-wedding experiment," he chucked darkly to himself. "Oh well," he sighed fighting back tears. "It's not like I was falling in love with you or anything."_

"_Deidara," Itachi said again trying to get the blonde's attention. Finally Deidara sat back up he began pulling his hair back into its normal ponytail making sure his left eye was covered. "I'll still meet you after school I really do need help with math, yeah." Right before he stood up to leave he leaned over gently kissing Itachi on the cheek. "Don't break her heart like you broke mine, yeah." That's when it hit him. The kiss. Deidara saw Kiroko kiss him. This was all a big misunderstanding. "About time I thought he would never leave," Kiroko said sitting next to Itachi lightly kissing his neck. Deidara looked back at the two before giving an artificial smile. Before Itachi could call out to him Deidara was gone. "Get away!!" he hissed pushing his 'fiancé' away. "I told you!! I don't love you!! I never will!!"_

"_Itachi you're just saying that. That boy has your thoughts all mixed up," she sighed smiling seductively. "I'll tell my parents today. This marriage is off," he sneered before heading to his last class of the day._

_--------_

"_Get in the car." Deidara did making sure to slam the door. "I have to pick up my brother," he sighed. Deidara for once was silent as he stared out the window. "Deidara how old are you?"_

"_!6 going on 17."_

"_Starting acting it. I'm 15 going on 16 and I feel I act more mature than you."_

"_Shut up you bastard." So he had gone from depressed to angry in an hour. This is just great. Sighing Itachi looked at Deidara from the corner of his eye "She kissed me. It was against my will."_

"_Well you sure weren't in a rush to push her away."_

"_You're acting like a girl."_

"_Then maybe you'll like me better."_

"_Hn." Deidara could see the school now. He would have to stop fighting with Itachi now for the sake of Sasuke's innocent ears. Itachi pulled into a parking spot, put the car in park, and unbuckled his seat belt. Turning his body he stared at Deidara intently. "Look at me."_

"_No."_

"_Deidara!"_

"_Fuck you!!"_

"_Fine," he growled grabbing Deidara's chin and roughly kissing him. Deidara tried to push him away. "No!! Itachi, stop," Deidara said turning his face away. "You don't mean that Deidara," Itachi whispered into his ear. Itachi pulled away. "Look me straight in the eye and tell me that you don't want me to kiss you."_

"_That's what I thought," Itachi smirked kissing the blonde again. This time Deidara didn't fight back. His arms wrapped around Itachi's neck pulling him closer. "You're such a bastard," Deidara whispered against Itachi's lips. "Hn."_

_The two were in the middle of a heated make-out session with lips moving, tongues dueling, and hands roaming when suddenly they heard a sharp gasp. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves," a woman yelled covering her son's eyes. Sighing Itachi got out of the car to go collect his brother. "I hope you know your kind isn't accepted by Kami-sama."_

"_What kind? Gay."_

"_Mommy what's gay mean?" The mother once again gasped before pulling her son to the car. "Niisan what took you so long," Sasuke asked glaring at his older brother. "I got caught up." _

"_Uh-huh," Sasuke said following his brother back to his car. "Hey what is he doing here?" Sasuke asked getting the back seat of the car. "Study partner," Itachi said simply since Deidara was to red and flustered to answer. "Hey niisan when can I drive?"_

"_In two years when you turn 15," Itachi said as they waited in the long line to get out of the school parking lot. "Will I get my own car?"_

"_Depends."_

"_On?"_

"_Who you ask?"_

"_Wait!! Hold on!! The type of car you get depends on which parent you ask, yeah?"_

"_Yep," Sasuke grinned happily. "But if my darling little otouto doesn't put a seat belt on he wont live long enough to get a car," Itachi said as they finally made it to the main roads. "Fine," he huffed sitting back and buckling his seat belt. "How are things in school?"_

"_Top of class, fangirls, the basics," he sighed looking out his window._

"_Wow you Uchiha men sure are cursed, yeah," Deidara said rolling his eyes. A couple seconds later a bolt of inspiration hit Deidara. Unhurriedly he placed his hand over Itachi's which was resting on the gear shift. "Go to manual, yeah."_

"_No."_

"_Why not I like to be in control, yeah." _

"_Stop," Itachi hissed trying to push Deidara's hand away._

"_Call it revenge, yeah," Deidara whispered softly running his thumb over Itachi's hand._

"_Not in front of Sasuke," he gritted out trying to keep on eye on the road. _

"_Aww….but I like the danger, yeah." Itachi raised his hand off the gear shift swatting Deidara's away. "I have a fiancé and I'm not gay," he said stoically. Ouch. That stung. Finally they arrived home. Sasuke jumped out of the car running straight up to his room. Itachi and Deidara followed him into the house and started walking up the stairs. "Would you boys like some snacks?"_

"_No thank you," Itachi answered back as they finally made it to his room. Closing the door he glared at Deidara. "Don't glare at me. I should have known someone as cold hearted as you wouldn't make a good boyfriend."_

"_You have no right to be mad at me. I broke off the engagement with Kiroko."_

"_You did? then why….."_

"_Probably to get you to hate me so she could have me."_

"_Then in the car why did you?"_

"_How do you think that would look? Sasuke looks up to me. If I told him about us it would probably destroy him." Itachi sat on his bed followed by Deidara. "Look something like this, like us, would destroy the whole family name."_

"_So?"_

"_I can be with you I just can't let my family know," he sighed idly playing with Deidara's hair. Smiling Deidara grabbed Itachi's hand pulling him in and kissing him softly._

_--------_

_Uchiha Fugaku rushed through the front door of his house. Immediately he saw Sasuke sitting on the couch playing a video game. Something to do with an elf and ocarina and some sword but that's not the point. _

"_Sasuke.." Sasuke jumped slightly before looking at his father. "Kuso!!" he whispered as his character once again fell off the mountain. "Where's Itachi?"_

"_Niisan? He's upstairs in his room," Sasuke said before turning back to his game. Fugaku heard mutterings as he marched up the stairs something along the lines of "Stupid Great Fairy." and "on top of a damn mountain." and lastly. "Stupid owl why does he always have to talk when I'm in the middle of doing something." He would get onto to his son later about inappropriate language right now he had to deal with his eldest._

_If that phone call he received not even an hour again was true then the whole Uchiha family would be disgraced. He opened his son's bedroom door to see that in fact the phone call was true. Itachi was on his bed shirtless with another boy who was also shirtless and they were making-out and Fugaku could tell it was about to go further. Fugaku stepped into the room slamming the door causing the two to jump apart. He was seething. He wanted nothing more to throw both boys out the window. "End this now and never speak of it to no one."_

**End of Flashback part 3**

"We never did either."

"So just like that it ended."

"No."

"Wait but Deidara said that you and he aren't gay."

"It's all a big act. We've been together for almost six years now but no one ever talks about it. Not even us."

"So wait who all knows?"

"Sasori, my father and now you."

"So you mean acting indifferent around each other and telling everyone your straight is all an act?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Sakura thought about this for a moment. "So your father won't let you run the company because you're gay."

"Hn."

"Oh Itachi there you are. I got off early to come pick you boys up," Mikoto smiled. "Sakura-dear nice to see you."

"I see your being nice to Sakura again," Itachi sighed.

"That was all just a big misunderstanding and I would be honored if you and your parents could join us Wednesday for dinner."

"Anou…"

"Come now it'll be fun. Fugaku's mother is coming. My sister and brother-in-law are coming. Oh and Itachi you should bring a friend since everybody is bringing somebody."

"Yeah Itachi why don't you bring your 'special friend'."

He glared at what she was implying. "Fine." It's not like anybody but his father knew about his and Deidara's relationship. "Joy. Just make sure it's not one of the weird ones. See you Wednesday," Mikoto smiled dragging Itachi out of the station.

"Sakura." Sakura recognized her mother's voice immediately. Walking up to her Sakura couldn't help but think Wednesday was sure gonna be eventful.

--------

**Finally finished. Could this chapter be any longer?**

**Okay first I would like to say nobody flame me for yaoi because I gave you fair warning. More then once. Next if anybody is curious Sasuke was playing Zelda: Ocarina of Time. That is like my favorite game ever. Plus that damn owl does really get on my nerves.**

**Now I would like to say the next chapter is the last chapter that yaoi will be mentioned in this story. I have three more chapters planned out and still some loose ends to tie so this story will be over soon.**

**Oh and before I forget I started writing this chapter when I had 104 reviews and at that time the majority vote was for yaoi. So I started writing this story with yaoi and even though I lost a lot of it when my brother closed the window I decided not to change it. Sorry to those of you who don't like yaoi. And can please, some of you that said it, explain the Hana/Itachi pairing. Because I went and read some of it and it just doesn't make sense. ;**

**Last note, I would like to wish everybody a Merry Christmas. I know Christmas isn't till Tuesday but I won't be posting the next chapter till about Thursday or Friday of next week. So till next time!!**

**JA NE!!**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own.

**Hillo!! I'm back bringing you chapter 11.**

**I would like to apologize for the delay for this chapter. The holidays have been really crazy. Plus I got lots of manga for Christmas so I spent three days reading nonstop. Well not nonstop I did go do a little gambling on Christmas. **

**Okay I would like to say sorry ahead of time if this chapter sucks. I'm really into Death Note right now. So all I have on my mind right now is RaitoXL yaoi smut goodness. Anou…..On with the story!!!**

**The Spy Game**

**Chapter 11**

Sakura sighed. It had been a while since she had been in this room. She lay on the bed tossing and turning. It just wasn't the same with out Sasuke to keep her warm. Today was the day after Christmas and her mother had agreed to meet the Uchiha's for dinner. Sakura still hadn't found the courage to tell her mother that she and Sasuke were now married and naturally been having sex on a regular basis.

"Sakura you need to get dressed," her mother called. "Alright," she called back getting up off her bed. Walking over to her closet she picked out a formal dress. She slipped it on and zipped up to find it was a little tight. "Have I gained weight?"

"Sakura do you need help getting dressed?" her mother asked walking through her bedroom door. Serena noticed Sakura trying to zip up her dress so she went to help her. "You've been some what melancholy this past week," she said helping her daughter dress. Sure she was but what was she going to say. Oh that's because I haven't been able to see my husband this past week and I miss him. Hell no!! Her mother would kill her. "I really don't understand why the Uchihas have invited us over so suddenly," Serena said now brushing Sakura's hair. "So you're just going to pretend that you didn't disown me."

"I was angry. I said some things I didn't mean but your father and I have missed you dearly."

"Maybe they are trying to make amends."

"Hm?"

"The Uchihas. Maybe they are trying to make amends for that little tiff a while back."

"Possibly but were not going to forgive them that easy," Serena laughed inspecting her daughter's reflection. "You look lovely. By the way are you sure you're up to this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you throwing up this morning. If you're feeling sick then we don't have to go."

"No. I'm fine I just ate something bad last night," Sakura shrugged smiling at her mom. Accepting the answer Serena ushered her daughter downstairs. "Now were just waiting for your father then we will be on our way."

Five minutes later he came down the stairs ushering the girls out the door. They all got in the car as Sakura's father began the twenty minute drive to the Uchiha home. "So I wonder whose all gonna be there?"

"Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, Fugaku's mother, Deidara, and Mikoto's sister and brother-in-law," Sakura answered drawing idle pictures on the frost covered window.

"Oh so it's like a family dinner?"

"I guess."

"Maybe we shouldn't intrude if it's something like that."

"Serena we are already in the car and on our way there. I'm not turning around."

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Uchiha home. "Please try to act like a civil young lady," Serena said getting out of the car followed closely by Sakura. "You're the one I'm worried about," Sakura muttered under her breath. Finally after what seemed like hours they reached the front door. Mr.Haruno raised his fist to knock and almost immediately the nanny answered the door. "Oh the Haruno family everyone is waiting for you in the sitting room," she said making sure to bow when Sakura passed. Hey the Uchihas did pay her bills.

They walked into the sitting room and Sakura had to fight back the urge to jump on Sasuke and cry her eyes out. "Glad you could make it," Fugaku said shaking Mr. and Mrs. Haruno's hands. "This is my mother Uchiha Saori," he introduced pointing to the somewhat elderly looking lady sitting and talking to Sasuke. "This is my sister-in-law Yuka and her husband Aoi." The young woman called Yuka looked almost exactly like her sister but with minor differences. "I am really glad you three could make it now when Itachi gets here we can eat," Mikoto smiled. "Would you like some champagne," she asked kindly holding the bottle up. Her parents accepted the offer while she went to sit with Sasuke.

"So this is the young lady," she said looking at Sakura. Sasuke nodded his head as Sakura sat next to him. "Fugaku-san really does get a sour look on his face when Itachi is mentioned," Sakura said looking at the now quiet Uchiha. "Oh that's because Fugaku is an old fuddy duddy. Sometimes I think he's older than me and I'm his own mother," she laughed. Sakura couldn't help but smile at this woman. She was nothing like anybody else in the Uchiha family. Saori was loquacious and loved to laugh. It made Sakura wonder what happened to the rest of the family to make them all stoic and monosyllabic.

"I apologize for being late," a voice said. Everyone turned to see Itachi standing in the doorway removing his gloves. "No way!!" another voice said before a blonde came into view. "Haruno Hiroshi? Wow I never thought I would get to meet you in person, yeah," Deidara said excitedly. "Do I know you?"

"Well I guess it's been a while since I've been in Iwa. Seven almost eight years now, yeah," Deidara said shrugging. This is when Sakura stepped in. "Tou-san this is Deidara."

"Deidara? Oh yes the terrorist bomber. I remember you. Had great talent then disappeared on a mission one day."

"Wait. Sakura-chan he's your dad, yeah?"

"Yep. I told you my dad was from Iwa."

"But from the council? You could have told me, yeah."

"Well I didn't know. I don't know much about my dad's past. Besides I would have been too young to remember anyways."

"Okay Deidara you can leave Sakura and her father alone now," Itachi said pulling him to the couch on the _other_ side of the room. "Itachi I thought I asked you not to bring one of the Akatsuki."

"I don't have any other friends, mother," Itachi said fighting back the urge to hit the blonde who was still staring at Sakura's father in disbelief. "I thought you said we were waiting for Itachi?" Saori spoke up. "We were," Fugaku sighed. "Then why aren't we eating," she said standing up. Everybody else nodded in agreement before standing up to go to the dining area. Saori stopped in front of Deidara. "I'm Saori. Itachi's grandmother," she smiled holding her hand out to him. "Saori? That's really close to Sasori, yeah."

"Sasori? Oh no dear boy. Our two names are spelled two totally different ways."

Finally Deidara grasped her hand shaking it gently. "Deidara, yeah."

"Deidara, yeah? Now that's a strange name," she laughed.

"Anou….just Deidara."

"She's messing with you," Itachi sighed standing to accompany his grandmother to the dining room. Now Sakura and Deidara were the only ones left in the room. "She's not like the rest of Itachi's family."

"I know that's what I said."

"Weird. I wonder why all the males are so stoic and cold."

"Who knows? Wait your not saying yeah."

Deidara scratched his head blushing. "Well Itachi said he told you so….I guess…well that is…."

"You were nervous about me finding out but now that I know your fine around me."

"Yeah pretty much," he sighed smiling sheepishly. "Its okay come on everybody is waiting," she said grabbing his hand and dragging him into the dining room. "Oh my what is this?" Serena asked looking at Sakura who was still holding Deidara's hand. "Dei-chan was being a lazy ass so I had to drag him in here. Besides Ka-chan I don't think I'm Dei's type," she smiled taking the empty seat next to Sasuke. "What's that smell," Sakura asked. "Ham. My favorite," Mikoto smiled as a large ham was brought into the room and placed on the large table. As soon as the smell hit Sakura full force a wave of nausea hit her. "Excuse me," she said running to the bathroom. "Sakura hasn't been feeling well lately. I believe it might be the flu," Serena supplied while sipping her wine. "Well I have something special for flus," Mikoto smiled before walking to the bathroom to help Sakura. "So how long have you two been married?" Serena asked turning her attention to Yuka.

"Oh just shy of ten years."

"No kids?"

"I can't have kids. But we've talked about adopting," Aoi answered.

"So I'm fascinated to hear about you Hiroshi-san," Yuka smiled.

"I was part of the Iwa Spy Division, became a council member, met Serena, moved to Konoha, had Sakura, that's about it," he sighed as if annoyed by the question. "Well it is thanks to Sasuke and Sakura's marriage that we have an alliance with Iwa."

Serena coughed slightly looking at Yuka. "Excuse me?"

"Alright problem solved," Mikoto announced helping Sakura back to her seat. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh I'm fine. I'm fine. Just the flu," she smiled waving a hand in front of her face.

After everyone fixed their plates Serena turned a dark eye on her daughter. "You agreed to reinstate the marriage contract?"

"Well not exactly."

"Then what is this about a marriage?"

"They eloped about a week or so ago."

"Tou-san you knew?"

"I received a message from the Iwa council that said they received a marriage certificate verifying that you in fact had married an Uchiha," he stated simply.

"You knew?" Serena asked outraged as her husband shrugged in response. "An eloping daughter is better than our situation," Fugaku whispered barely audible but everybody seemed to catch it. "What situation would that be father," Itachi asked glaring at the older man. "Our situation, Itachi-dear, is that you're a homo," Saori said softly. The room went silent.

"Maybe you've had a drink to many," Mikoto smiled removing the glass from in front of her mother-in-law. "Nonsense I'm perfectly sober."

"Then why would you say such things," Mikoto said her face falling. "You think I'm blind. I may be old but I'm not stupid. Look even Fugaku knows it's true."

"What is going on," Sasuke asked looking between the five people that didn't look shocked. Naturally, Yuka, Aoi, Serena, and Hiroshi were staying silent to avoid the now very awkward conversation. "Itachi what's going on?" Mikoto asked hope in her eyes.

"I honestly think ba-chan has had too much to drink."

"Oh everybody needs to lighten up. I know for a fact that Fugaku changed the line of succession to make sure Itachi wouldn't be able to take over the company."

Mikoto was outraged. "Fugaku did no such thing."

"Really? Because the files stating Sasuke would be the heir are in my car. They are marked for about six years ago. They read that the heir will have to produce a child. A natural conclusion to come to is that Itachi is gay and Fugaku is ashamed."

"Niisan is this true," Sasuke asked in disbelief staring straight at his older brother. After a while Itachi nodded his head. "Hai otouto it's true."

"Oh but which part Itachi-dear? The homosexual part or the succession part?" Mikoto asked hoping it was the latter.

"All of it is true. Father asked me to keep my sexual orientation a secret. He said it would destroy you and the family name," he sighed closing his eyes. Deidara wanted to comfort him but thought it might not be the best idea given the current situation.

"Poppy cock. Disgrace family name. Honestly nobody even knew who the Uchiha family was till about ten or so years back."

"What?" Itachi asked. That didn't add up right. He was twenty-one years old now. If what his grandmother said is true than his father lied to him for a better part of his life.

"Well Fugaku's father started the trading company right after Fugaku was born but it didn't really take off. He mostly did small trades throughout Konoha sometimes to other lands but nothing big. Well around the time that Fugaku was entering his teens his father decided it would be a good idea to have an arranged marriage to a rich well off family. There was a family that agreed and Fugaku was engaged. However as the years went on…."

"Mother," Fugaku hissed. "That's enough."

Ignoring her son Saori continued her story. "His lovely fiancé found interest in other people. Girls and boys alike. This would explain Fugaku's homophobia. The engagement was broken and a couple of years later Fugaku took over the company after meeting a lovely girl that he later married. But the company wouldn't have taken off had it not been for his connections to Namikaze Minato. Minato gave Fugaku great trading routes but the company still didn't take off. A little after that Itachi was born and was proven to be a prodigy of a child. Itachi you were around 10 when the company finally hit it big. Then Sasuke was born. Meaning there was now two Uchiha prodigies. It was thanks to Sasuke and Itachi that the company hit big. Two sons both prodigies. Everybody wanted to get their hands on them. Marriage contracts were pouring in from every country asking for the Uchiha son's and an alliance with Konoha. So as a way of sucking up to them people started trading nonstop with us. But now both sons are taken so it's a moot point."

"So Fugaku-san is homophobic because the woman he was supposed to marry was bi-sexual," Deidara asked playing with his food.

"Exactly," Saori smiled at the blonde who was absent mindedly playing with his food.

"That is enough. Itachi shamed this family by breaking off a pre-arranged marriage. Not by being…."

"Being what father? Say it out loud."

"Gay," he whispered.

"What was that father?"

"I said it has nothing to do with the fact that you're…..g-g-gay." Itachi smirked. Making his father uncomfortable was really satisfying. "This is absolute nonsense." Mikoto said looking between her husband and eldest son. "Good joke you two you can stop now."

"Were not joking Mikoto," Fugaku sighed rubbing his temples.

"But I don't remember aniki ever being engaged," Sasuke said trying to read his brother's blank expression.

"Her name was Amaya Kiroko," Fugaku told his youngest son.

"Amaya? As in the Amaya clan from Kirigakure?"

Fugaku nodded. "Hai the same. Itachi is the reason we don't have an alliance with them anymore. The agreement had been that Itachi would marry Kiroko and an alliance would form between Konoha and Kirigakure."

"So the same agreement as Sasuke and I."

"Yes. But Itachi broke the agreement. Until now I was the only one that knew the true reason behind him breaking it off. I did change the line of succession so that Sasuke would be the heir."

"Anou….nee-chan….." Yuka stuttered as her, Aoi, Serena, and Hiroshi stood and left the room. Of course nobody notice that they left. "So you really did change it so I would get everything?"

Fugaku nodded. "I still don't believe a word of this," Mikoto said shaking her head. Ladies and Gentlemen a mother in denial. "Fine," Itachi said pushing his chair back away from the table. "Deidara," he said pulling the blonde into his lap. Deidara's face immediately flushed. Itachi gave Deidara a sadistic smirk before pressing their lips together. Deidara slightly moaned as Itachi pushed his tongue into his mouth. Fugaku's eyes closed while Mikoto stared in shock at what she was seeing. Sasuke was just as flabbergasted at the sight before him. Finally they pulled apart. Deidara hugged Itachi. "I love you," he whispered lightly kissing Itachi's neck. Itachi hugged him back. "I know. I love you, to."

Mikoto couldn't find the words to speak. Deidara and Itachi looked like they really were in love with each other. Despite the fact that she wanted Itachi to marry a nice _girl_ and have lots of children she knew that was never going to happen. "How long have you two been together," she sighed finally admitting defeat. "Six years give or take," Itachi answered not letting go of Deidara. "Then why aren't you two married," Saori asked in disbelief. "Can they?" Sakura asked.

"There's no law against it," she answered. Fugaku stood and left the dining room. "Oh well I better go into the sitting room as well. Ka-chan probably wants an explanation," Sakura smiled going into the sitting room. "How far?"

Mikoto turned to her mother-in-law. "How do you know these things?"

"You were always nausea around meats as well."

"Not far. Maybe a week or so. The morning sickness just started a couple of days ago she said."

Sasuke who had been staring at his brother was now staring at his mother and grandmother. "What's going on?"

"That's for Sakura to say."

"Mother!!"

"Fine just don't tell her I told you. She wanted to tell you herself……" now Itachi and Deidara were listening as well. "Sakura is pregnant."

--------

**Yeah I know sucky place to end. Like I said I'm really into Death Note right now. So my Naruto muse has kinda abandoned me.**

**Now originally I wasn't going to make Sakura pregnant but my brother read this and was like "why don't you make her pregnant they've had sex enough." I said fine but if my readers don't like it then you will take the blame. Feel free to yell at him. BTW I have four brothers. So the brother I'm talking about now is not the same one that closed the window out. ;**

**Oh!! Oh!! If any of my readers are into Death Note. Then you have got to check out Death Note: The Last Name. It's a live action movie of death note. Its long but its really good. I cried so much at the ending. It was some much more dramatic then the original ending. Plus the guy that does L is incredibly smexy. If anybody is interested just tell me in a review and I'll tell you where can watch it. Oh right enough about Death Note. Ummm…..I'm almost done with chapter 3 of God of Lust and Love. So be looking out for that. Until next time!!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: still don't own.

**I'm still obsessed with Death Note at the moment but I really want to finish this fic since I'm so close. On with the story!!**

**The Spy Game**

**Chapter 12**

"Well we should be going," Sasuke said as he stood up.

"You riding with Itachi," Mikoto asked.

"Yeah. Come on, Sakura," he said holding his hand out to her.

"I'm going home with Sasuke-kun," Sakura told her parents.

"Now Sakura I honestly don't think that's a good idea."

"It's not up for debate. I went a whole week with out him and now that you know there's no reason to be away from him," she stated walking with Sasuke to get her coat and gloves on. Mikoto looked over to her eldest who wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings and just kept on talking to Deidara. She gave a light cough to gain their attention.

"I think your mom is trying to get your attention," Deidara said poking Itachi in the side.

"Nan desu ka?" Itachi asked slightly annoyed.

"Are you two living together?"

"Well I was living with Sasori-dana and seeing Itachi every now and then but now that everyone knows…."

"Look no offense but I don't want my daughter around that kinda thing," Serena sighed. Deidara looked slightly taken aback. What exactly did she mean by 'that kind of thing.'

"Itachi-niisan come on Sasuke and I are ready to go," Sakura said throwing their jackets at them. Deidara pushed away from Itachi, ignoring Sakura's mother's comment, to put on his jacket. "Yeah come on, Itachi-niisan," Deidara mocked. Itachi pushed Deidara before grabbing his coat and slipping it on. "It's just creepy when you call me that."

After everybody had said their goodbyes and Sakura had another argument with her mother the four finally found themselves in Itachi's car, Sasuke and Sakura in the back seat and Itachi and Deidara in the front. "I'm tired," Sakura yawned leaning against Sasuke. "Then go to sleep," he sighed stroking her hair. Sakura pitched forward as Itachi pulled out of the driveway. "What the hell, Itachi?"

"Oooo…..Someone is cranky," Deidara laughed.

"Did she tell you?" Sakura asked leaning back against Sasuke after Itachi began to drive like the slightly sane person he is. "Tell us what?"

"I was outside the door. I heard."

"Yeah she told us."

"Damn, I wanted to tell you myself. So…."

"Hn."

"What are your thoughts on this," she asked slightly hesitant.

"I'm glad I'm gay," Deidara laughed. Itachi smacked him in the arm. "She wasn't asking you so leave them alone."

"I'm….elated."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really?" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's chin and kissed her deeply. "Hey no fair, yeah. If I can't make-out with my boyfriend than you two can't make-out, yeah."

Sasuke pulled away from Sakura. "That's because your boyfriend is driving."

Suddenly Sakura sat upright. "What is it Sakura?"

"I just remembered in the elevator almost two weeks back…." Deidara turned back to look at her. "What was the mall fight really about?"

"What? Oh….this guy started to hit on me and I told him I was taken."

"Was Itachi-niisan there with you?" By this time Sasuke had dozed off and was no longer aware of the conversation.

"I was there, so was Tobi and Sasori. But Tobi had dragged Sasori to a toy store and I was getting lunch."

"So anyways when I told him I was dating Uchiha Itachi, yeah. He said that was bullshit and I was probably just some kind of metro girly man, yeah."

"By this time I was walking back to find Deidara and you know how he can be when he loses that short temper of his."

"I'm not the one that punched the guy, yeah," Deidara said in his defense.

"You punched him?" she asked in disbelief leaning gently against the now sleeping Sasuke.

"I heard him call Deidara a bitch so I punched him then grabbed Deidara and left."

Sakura closed her eyes letting the story flow through her. Chuckling softly she said. "Sasori was trying to tell me with out actually telling me."

"Yep. By the way that wasn't the first time I had seen Itachi with his hair down," he smiled winking at her.

"Anou….to much information."

"You asked."

"Did not."

Deidara opened his mouth to reply but Itachi quickly put his hand over his mouth. "I swear to Kami-sama if you say 'did to' I will throw you out a window." Deidara glared at Itachi before licking his hand. "Did you honestly think that was going to get me to pull my hand away?" Deidara crossed his arms before glaring at Itachi. Shaking his head in disapproval Itachi pulled his hand away. "Remind me why I love you."

"Because I'm smart, tough, and let's not forget adorable," Deidara laughed sticking his tongue out at Itachi.

"I'll give you adorable but smart and tough is pushing it."

"Remind _me_ why I love _you_," Deidara huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I'm smart, rich, and let's not forget absolutely sexy."

Deidara scoffed. "Who told you that?"

"You did. Last night," Itachi smirked.

"What somebody says during sex doesn't count as their actual opinion."

"Actually Deidara it does," Sakura laughed.

"Ahhh….Sakura-chan I thought you fell asleep."

"Hard to with you two arguing about stupid things."

"Just trying to remind myself why I want to marry Itachi."

"Hmmm…..good question. Other than their appearance Uchiha men has really nothing going for them."

"So true Sakura-chan. I mean they do have the personalities of a rock."

"No I think even a rock has more personality," Sakura laughed before she was pulled back and the brakes were slammed sending Deidara forward.

"What the hell was that for," Deidara yelled rubbing his now very sore forehead. "We're here," Itachi stated turning the car off and getting out make sure to give the door a light slam. Sakura turned to the person who had pulled her back. "You knew he was going to slam on the brakes."

"He's my brother so naturally I know the way he thinks," Sasuke mumbled sleepily while opening the door and helping Sakura out. Deidara waved at the two before running to catch up with Itachi. Sasuke and Sakura watched as Deidara stopped Itachi from entering the building. Deidara's head lowered as he mumbled something for only Itachi to hear. Itachi looked away for a moment before turning back to the blonde standing in front of him that seemed on the verge of tears. Sighing Itachi pushed Deidara's bangs back revealing his elusive left eye. Itachi kissed the slightly older man on the lips before leading him inside to do activities unknown (wink. wink.)

"What was Itachi-niisan so upset about?" Sakura asked.

"He doesn't like to be called emotionless."

"You don't seem offended."

"I am very well aware of the fact that I am……anti-social. I like my privacy. Even if that means having the personality of a rock," he said smirking down at her.

"How long were you awake?"

"Around the part about things being mentioned during sex. I didn't need that visual of my brother and another guy doing….things," Sasuke shuddered leading Sakura into the warm building. "I'm tired, Sasuke-kun," Sakura yawned while following him to the elevator. Sasuke pushed the button and the doors automatically slid open. Once inside he hit the floor button and the doors closed. "Wait!! What do you mean visually two guys together is a bad thing?" Sasuke slapped his forehead. Sakura was a little slow on the uptake. Come on he said that a few minutes ago. "Please tell me you haven't become one of those BL fangirls."

"No!! I just picked up a BL magazine the other day and it wasn't……that bad," Sakura said trying to keep her blush down. "Uh-huh, you liked it didn't you?"

"Just a little," Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"I'll buy you one tomorrow."

"Really?! Thank you, Sasuke-kun. But, why?"

"My pregnant wife can have anything she wants. Even if I happen to find it disturbing," he smiled hugging the happy girl. "Yay," she cheered hugging him back. "Oh by the way your mother gave me a list of foods I should avoid eating. She said they made her nausea when she was pregnant with you. She said she did eat a lot of tomatoes when she was pregnant."

Sasuke glared at her. "What I'm just saying that it would make sense. Since tomatoes are your favorite food."

The elevator door slid open again. Sasuke led Sakura to their apartment. Upon entering the apartment Sakura went straight to the bedroom and collapsed followed closely by Sasuke.

--------

A loud pounding awoke Sasuke the next morning. "SASUKE-TEME!! SAKURA-CHAN!!! OPEN UP!!!" Sasuke looked to his left to see that Sakura was missing. Looking around the room he saw no sign of her. Not even a minute later a retching sound was heard from the bathroom. Choosing to ignore Naruto, Sasuke went to check on Sakura. He lightly knocked on the door. "Sakura, are you alright?" The door opened.

"Yes. Its just morning sickness, Sasuke-kun so don't worry. Now please go answer the door because Naruto is giving me a headache." Sasuke nodded walking into the main room. The banging was still very loud and he had to wonder how long Naruto had been there. Unlocking the door and opening the blonde fell inside. "What do you want, dobe?"

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Cleaning up."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a look that screamed ludicrous. "Why does Sakura-chan need to 'clean up,'?" 

Sasuke caught the innuendo immediately. "Her stomach is upset." There was no way in the seven hells that he was going to tell Naruto that Sakura was pregnant. Only chaos would ensue if he did. "Oh, does she need medicine. My mom makes really good soup."

"No thanks Naruto I'm fine what is that you wanted," Sakura said walking into the main living area. Naruto looked up at the pink haired girl that was obviously wearing Sasuke's shirt and boxers. "Sakura-chan where are your clothes?"

"Oh they are in the bedroom. Sasuke-kun's clothes are just more comfortable," she shrugged, holding out a hand to Naruto who was still on the floor from tumbling into the room. He smiled before grabbing the hand and hopping to his feet. "Now what were you raising all hell about?"

"What? Oh yeah, you're never gonna believe this…."

"What?" Sakura asked apprehensively hoping this wasn't some crazy story Naruto came up with.

"Sai was found last night."

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto in shock. "What do you mean he was found?" Sasuke asked.

"Well around 11 or so dad asked Kakashi to do some rounds. Make sure no enemies were trying to sneak into the base or anything. And Kakashi found Sai. Apparently Sai was setting up a very complex cluster bomb to make the building cave in on itself."

Sakura motioned for Naruto to keep going with his story. "So anyway, Kakashi tried to stop him naturally. From what dad told me they fought each other. Kakashi is okay but sustained minor injuries when…."

"When…." Sasuke always get annoyed when Naruto would cut off for dramatic effect.

"Sai ignited the cluster bombs but they back fired for some reason."

"Wait, is Sai dead?" Sakura ask not a trace of sympathy in her voice.

"No, just critically injured," Naruto said.

"Where is he now?" Sasuke asked.

"In the medical ward beneath the building, father is interrogating him as we speak. We can't risk him dying at the moment," Naruto explained adding the last bit on as a warning as he saw the cogs in his friends head turning. Hey, he can be serious to when he wants to be.

"Then he won't die," Sasuke said chuckling as Sakura mumbled "at the moment," just loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Naruto looked between the two before returning to his normally hyperactive self. "Oh yeah, Sakura-chan Tsunade-ba-chan what's to see you."

Sakura's eye widened. "What is Tsunade-sama doing here?"

"Well Tsunade-ba-chan use to work as a medic a long time ago. Dad brought her back to tend to Sai. It took a lot of persuading."

"That doesn't exactly tell me why she wants to see me."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. She received a call early this morning and then asked me to get you but that was before I found out about Sai. I just found out about Sai about 10 minutes ago."

"Sakura go get dressed and you go bother someone else."

"Alright I have to go wake-up the Akatsuki," Naruto cheered leaving the room and could be heard running down the hall. "Something tells me your mother or mine has contacted Tsunade," Sasuke said walking into their room to seeing a changing Sakura.

"Most likely. But I'm only a couple weeks along so its probably just a standard check-up," she said pulling her top on. "I'll be back," she smiled kissing Sasuke lightly on the cheek. Sakura walked out of their apartment, down the hall and got into the elevator. The elevator went down three floors before it stopped. "I swear to kami-sama, Uzumaki. I don't care if Minato-san is your father I'm going to kill," an angry voice yelled as an orange blur jumped into the elevator and hit the first floor button. "Naruto?" Sakura questioned looking at the flustered boy.

"They….I…ummm….."

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Itachi…..Deidara…..bed." Sakura's mouth made an 'O' as she realized that Naruto had probably seen something that had scared him for life.

"Anou…."

"Sakura-chan?! This is a huge shock so look surprised."

"I kinda already knew."

"NANI?!"

"Well Itachi-niisan is my brother-in-law after all and Deidara is like an older brother."

"Does Sasuke-teme know?"

"Everybody knows. Sasuke, me, your mom, your dad ..."

"Then why wasn't I informed," Naruto yelled.

"Because you tend to over re-act to things." Luckily for Sakura the elevator doors slid open and Naruto had to go meet his mom. The doors slid closed once again and Sakura couldn't help but to bask in the silence. After a couple more minutes the doors slid open once again revealing a large breasted blonde woman chatting with Minato. "Hello, Sakura," Tsunade greeted when she saw the pinked hair girl. "I just wanted to give you a standard check-up today." Sakura nodded before following Tsunade down the hall.

"How many weeks in?"

"About two," Sakura replied looking around at the new ward she had just walked into. "Morning sickness? Mood swings?"

"Nausea and morning sickness but other than that…" Tsunade nodded before opening a door and motioning for Sakura to step inside. Tsunade closed the door to sit behind her desk. "Then I will warn you now. During the course of the pregnancy you will experience mood swings, uncontrollable gas, and worse of all severe hormones."

"Hormones?"

"How to put this delicately…you will experience sexual dreams and an increasing desire to have sex."

"Oh," Sakura said blushing slightly. "You best refrain though. However during the final months of the pregnancy sex could be a good thing. It tends to make the birth go a little smoother."

"I see." Sakura couldn't but think. 'The next nine months sure are going to be interesting.'

--------

**OMG I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!! I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update. My head is in a yaoi zone right now so my het writing capabilities have decrease dramatically.**

**Sai will die in the next chapter just to tell you. I know the way he was caught was pretty stupid but hey….if I had it my way I would suddenly turn this into a crossover and just kill him with a death note but I do care about my reader's opinions. **

**Umm….right now I'm kinda watching Prince of Tennis so again my head is in a yaoi zone. And that might be reflected in future chapters. I don't know when the next chapter will be out though because I've been studying Japanese so that takes a large part of my time. Well Till next time!!**

**JA NE!!**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

**Hello all!! Yes I realize I haven't been updating as much. Sorry. I'm still working on God of Lust and Love. But I just can't get chapter 3 down the way I want it. I mean it!! I've re-written that chapter almost six times now. And I'm working on a RaitoxL fic called Change of Heart and a sequel to Paths Meet. Not to mention Japanese practice. So as you can all see I'm really pilling the crap on. I will try to update all my stories as soon as I can. Oh and there will probably be a couple of time skips in this chapter. Anyways on with the story.**

**The Spy Game**

**Chapter 13**

"How was it?" Sasuke asked as Sakura entered their apartment.

"Fine. I learnt some interesting things," she smiled sitting next to him.

"Like?"

"Naruto is scarred for life," she laughed. 

"Okay, I will ask about that in a second but first I meant how are things with…" he motioned to her stomach. "Oh fine!! Fine!! Tsunade-sama just gave me some tips about the pregnancy and she told me to give you this," Sakura smiled handing a little blue book to Sasuke. "What is this?" he asked flipping through it nonchalantly. "Tips. Things you should know about the pregnancy."

He nodded stopping every now and then to read a few lines. "Mood swings?"

"Anou….those shouldn't happen till my third or fourth month," Sakura said smiling.

"Increase in appetite?"

"Oh because I'm eating for two now Tsunade-sama said I will be eating twice as much as I normally do and will be craving all kind of weird foods."

"I see," Sasuke said and as an afterthought mumbled. "This is going to be the longest nine months of my life."

Sakura resisted the urge to hit Sasuke after hearing the comment. She would wait till the mood swings kicked in because then she would have a reason to hit him. Sasuke shut the book. "Now why is Naruto-dobe scarred for life?"

"Hmm….oh he saw Itachi-niisan and Dei-chan in bed together."

"First off….if I wasn't an Uchiha I would be screaming. Second off, Dei-chan?"

"I like that nickname for Deidara. Just suits him."

Sasuke shrugged. "You do realize that we have to go to school tomorrow."

"Yep."

"Your last name is now legally Uchiha and your pregnant need I say more."

"Iie, your fangirls might detest me but they wouldn't hurt your child. So I'm safe."

(Note: Their ignoring the fact that Karin ever existed.)

"If you say so," Sasuke sighed leaning his head back to relax. Sakura smiled at her husband before somebody began to lightly knock on the door. Sasuke cracked open one eye. "I'll get it," she smiled standing up and walking to the door. "Hello, Sakura-chan. I'm looking for Minato-san's brat, yeah. Have you seen him, yeah?"

Sakura could tell Deidara was pissed beyond all belief because he was saying his yeahs and he had the look in his eyes that said 'there is going to be fireworks tonight.'

"Are you going to castrate him?"

"Iie."

"Decapitate him?"

"Iie."

"Turn him into a human firework?"

"Iie."

She could tell he was lying. "Dismember him?"

"Iie." Lies!!

"Tie random explosives on him, throw him off the top of the building then detonate the bombs one at time making sure to hear his screams of agony as his blood splatters everywhere." Sasuke looked up at that one. Apparently his wife really did have a sadistic streak.

Deidara looked at her for a while contemplating that rather appealing idea. "Iie."

"Any combination of the five?"

"Anou….Iie."

"Liar," she said glaring at him. "He's downstairs in the medical ward. Room 107."

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan," Deidara smiled leaving to find Naruto. Sakura closed the door to sit with Sasuke. "If you knew he was lying about not hurting the dobe why tell him where he is hiding?"

"Oh did I? Opps," Sakura shrugged with an evil smirk. Apparently Naruto had pissed Sakura off in some way as well.

--------

"Oh no what happened to Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked the next day when she saw the beaten and bruised Naruto.

"Somebody told another somebody where I was hiding?" Naruto whined throwing a side ways glance at Sakura. Sakura shrugged. "It slipped out."

"Why are you mad?" Temari asked looking at the pink haired girl.

"I'm not mad. Just agitated."

_Flashback_

_Sakura was sitting in Tsunade's office waiting for Tsunade to finish pulling out pamphlets. Sakura was so distracted with the pamphlet she had in her hand that she didn't realize someone had joined them until she heard a yell of "TEEN PREGNANCY!!"_

_Sakura stiffened. She knew that yell. "Sakura-chan your not…..you can't be…."_

"_Naruto calm down. She's almost 18 years old."_

"_But…Sakura-chan you…you cant…."_

"_I cant what, Naruto?"_

"_Even if you are…abortion….give it up…." Sakura eyes widened and before she new what happened she had slapped the hell out of Naruto. Tsunade ran over and grabbed the now very angry girl. "You're telling me to kill an innocent child!!! To give up Sasuke-kun's child!!!"_

_Some minutes later Sakura had calmed down and Tsunade now had her sitting down. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Its just I've been living here a long time. A lot of female agents that get pregnant usually get abortions or give up the baby."_

"_Do you know what an abortion is, Naruto?"_

"_I don't know the details but I know that you won't have a baby anymore."_

_Sakura didn't have the heart to tell Naruto what an abortion really encompassed. It would tear him apart. "I'm going to have this baby."_

"_But what about your job?"_

"_If I have to retire than I will. But I'm not giving this baby up for any thing."_

"_There are enemies Sakura-chan. People that will want to hurt your baby." Sakura sighed. She couldn't stay mad at Naruto. He was just naïve and his opinions came from what happened to other teenage agents in the past. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."_

"_It's okay Naruto. But I will have revenge for that outburst." _

_End Flashback_

"Did you beat Naruto up?" Tenten asked with interest. "Huh? No I didn't…"

"My brother-in-law did." Everyone turned at that. All of their friends were now staring directly at Sasuke wondering what he meant. "Sakura doesn't have a brother," Gaara said matter-of-factly. "I'm very well aware of this."

Everybody contemplated this. Of course everybody in the school knew about Sasuke and Sakura being married. It was the latest topic on the Sasuke fangirls myspace forum. Fucking myspace always has to ruin somebody's life. But Sasuke's previous statement still made no sense. "As far as I'm aware Uchiha has a brother and no sisters so that state…." Neji's words died on his tongue as the realization hit him. Sasuke saw Neji's eyes shift from contemplative to realization in an instance. "Oh…"

Sasuke nodded his head. "That doesn't bother you?"

"Not really," Sasuke answered. Everybody was still trying to figure the 'riddle' out. Nobody seemed to make the connection that Sasuke's brother was indeed gay. Finally after what seemed like hours the school bell rang. Smiling Sakura waved good-bye to her friends as everyone went to their classes. Sasuke walked Sakura to the office. "Behave yourself, Sakura."

Sakura kissed her husband lightly on the lips. "Don't I always?"

"Need I remind you? Deidara, Naruto, and a brutal beating."

Sakura laughed tapping her husband on the nose. "He had that one coming. See ya later, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled making her way to her spot behind the main desk. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment trying to remind himself why he loved that woman so much. When he re-opened his eyes he was greeted with an unhappy sight. That sight being fangirls, all of them watching Sakura with deep hate and jealousy. Normally he would glare at them making sure to command them to leave Sakura alone. But he made a promise to himself to be nicer to his fangirls. As he walked down the hall he couldn't help but mumble to himself.

"How did aniki put up with this? Oh yeah he went and fucked a guy," Sasuke said bitterly. Hell he would rather put up with glomping fangirls then turn gay.

--------

"So…." Ino leaned over towards Sakura hope filling her eyes.

"So, what?"

"What is sex with Sasuke-kun like?"

"INO!!" Shizune yelled dropping her papers. "What? If I can't have Sasuke then I at least want to know what its like to be with him. And I want details. Down and dirty details."

"I can't listen to this. I'm going to go speak with Tsunade-sama," Shizune said gathering her papers and scurrying out of the open area to Tsunade's enclosed office. "How many times have you done it?"

"A fair few."

"More than five?"

"Wait since we've been married or how many times in a night?"

"Married…..wait how many times do you guys do it in a night?"

"Well the most we've gone is five times in one night."

Ino almost fell out of her chair. "Oh my god how is that physically possible?!"

Sakura shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"Sakura can you come here for a moment," Tsunade called.

She nodded and walked over to the woman. Ino watched as they exchanged words then Tsunade handed something to Sakura. It looked like Tsunade was explaining the something's use. Sakura nodded her head keeping the item closed in her hand. "What's that?" Ino asked suspicious pointing at the bottle in Sakura's hand.

"Nothing," Sakura smiled slipping the bottle into her bag. Ino raised an eyebrow. Sighing Sakura frowned. Well Ino was gonna find out sooner or later. "Their vitamins. For the baby."

"Oh…."

Wait for it. Wait for it. Wait for it. "BABY!?" Bingo.

"Did you have to scream?"

"A baby. Sasuke-kun's baby?"

"Obviously Ino. Jeeze. And calm down its not that big of a deal."

"Does he know? Does your mom know?"

"Duh, Sasuke-kun knows. No, my mom doesn't know. I neglected to tell her. I think if I told her I was pregnant this early into my marriage she would disown me….again."

"I see. What did Sasuke-kun say?"

"He's happy. He said he'll give me anything I want."

Ino sighed. "You are so lucky Sakura."

--------

The rest of the school doing was boring in Sakura's opinion. She went to class, huggled Sasuke, and received death glares from jealous fangirls. During gym everyone agreed to have a little gathering at Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke of course was adamant about not having them over. But Sakura persuaded him. This is how they ended up here, with the majority of their friends gasping in awe at the size of the building's lobby. Neji and Hinata naturally kept their composure considering they had been inside here before. "This place is huge," Tenten laughed looking around. "Come on," Sasuke said beckoning everyone to the elevator. Once everyone was inside Sasuke hit the floor button.

"This is a really nice place," Kiba said looking around the large elevator. "How can you afford something like this?" Sasuke didn't answer.

"Got any snacks?"

"In the apartment," Sasuke said as finally the doors slip opened. "Woah…"

"I got it the place is big can you guys stop now," Sasuke snapped walking over to the room and unlocking the doors. Everyone entered looking around the large luxurious space. "Now I'm really jealous," Ino said taking a seat on the couch. "It's not too bright in here either," Shino said sliding his sun glasses off. "This is so troublesome," Shikamaru sighed sitting on the couch as well. Sasuke walked to his bedroom closing the doors. "Don't mind him. His fangirls just pissed him off. His not angry at you guys," Sakura sighed motioning for everyone to sit down. Gaara perked up when he spotted something on the counter. "Can I have a cookie?"

Sakura followed his gaze to the double chocolate chip cookies sitting on the counter. "No."

"Why not?"

"Those are my cookies," Sakura stomped over to Gaara grabbing his shirt collar. "Are you trying to take my cookies?"

"Note don't take cookies from a pregnant woman, yeah." Sakura gasped dropping Gaara's shirt. "Dei-chan how did you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked, yeah. I noticed your having a little party, yeah."

The doors to the bedroom opened. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh someone is irritable, yeah. Do I need a reason to visit my new in-laws, yeah."

"Yes, you do."

"Don't mind him Dei-chan. The fangirls were just giving him trouble today."

"Oh, I'm still waiting for the bastard to show up I told him to meet me here, yeah. So I guess I can hang out with you guys, yeah."

"Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?" Sasuke asked.

Deidara looked at the digital counter clock. "Not until 4, yeah," Deidara answered. Prompting everybody to laugh. "Then go bug Sasori."

"Sasori-dana is spending time with his grandmother, yeah."

"Whatever," Sasuke sighed going back into the bedroom. "He will be fine in a couple of hours. He just needs to lie down and relax," Sakura smiled leading Deidara to the couch to sit down.

"So are you guys related?" Temari asked looking at the two. "Through marriage," Sakura said simply. "Why are you being so quiet, Naruto, yeah."

"I have nothing to say," Naruto said simply.

"HOLY SHIT IT A SIGN OF THE APOCALYSP," Kiba yelled dramatically.

"Did hell freeze over, last night?" Kankuro asked.

Naruto shrugged turning his gaze away from the other blonde. "Naruto-kun what's the matter," Hinata asked her boyfriend trying to make him more comfortable. "It-it's nothing."

"Seriously Naruto its not like you to be so quiet," Ino said looking at the blonde hair boy that was still averting his gaze. "There you are," a new voice said. Deidara jumped up. "Itachi," he cheered throwing his arms around the eldest Uchiha brother. "You got out early?"

"Yeah, the professor got pissed because I knew an answer that he didn't."

"Smartass," Deidara scoffed.

"Where is my otouto?"

"Probably sleeping. He had fangirl troubles," Sakura said for about the fourth time today. "Ah." Itachi said in understanding. "You two seem close," Temari said eyeing the two. Itachi looked at the gathering noticing the bruised Naruto. "You actually beat him?"

"Of course."

"You guys want to stay for a while," Sakura offered. "Can we, yeah?"

"Sure come on. Temari get up." Temari glared at Sakura before obliging. She began to walk to the other side of the coffee table when Sakura pushed her forcing her to fall on somebody's lap. "Aww…..Kawaii desu ne," Sakura squealed looking at her handy work. Temari looked to she whose lap she fell on and immediately jumped up, a red blush covering her face. Everybody was now staring intently at Shikamaru and Temari. "Th-that never happened," Temari said trying to sound angry but failing miserably. Shikamaru just mumbled a 'troublesome' while trying to hide his faint blush. Ino gaze went from those two to the two men still standing. "Sakura you only gave them one chair. I'll go get you another," Ino said making to stand up.

"Naw that okay, yeah. I can just sit on Itachi-bastard's lap, yeah."

Sighing Itachi sat down with Deidara sitting down on his lap. "Just like high school," Itachi sighed. "How old are you guys?" Kiba asked watching the two.

"I'm 20. I'll be 21 in June."

"Me? I'm 21, yeah. I'll be 22 soon though. Before Itachi turns 21, yeah."

"So you're basically two years older than Itachi," Neji reasoned.

"Yep pretty much," Deidara smiled.

"So how do you two know each other," Ino asked.

"Itachi was my 'private' tutor during high school, yeah."

"Sexual innuendo noted Dei," Itachi sighed.

"Sexual?" Shino questioned.

"They're gay," Naruto said barely audibly. It took a moment for that to register in everybody's head. "WHAT?!" was the group response. "Well being gay means we have a sexual attraction to a member of the same sex, yeah."

"We know what gay means!!" Is there an echo in the room? "How-How could you like someone of the same sex," Kiba asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I _**love**_ my Itachi," Deidara said indignantly wrapping his arms around Itachi. "So that's what's wrong with Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah I saw them together."

"We weren't doing anything. Just sleeping," Itachi added.

"But it's still weird to see two guys sleeping together like that." (Note: Not my head!! XP)

"Then you shouldn't have walked into our room, yeah," Deidara bit back angrily. "I honestly don't see anything wrong with it," Sakura smiled closing her eyes. "Opps, sorry. I've been really drawn to BL lately. I'm thinking it's the pregnancy."

After that the mood lightened, nobody seemed to mind that Deidara and Itachi were gay and cuddling each other. Though the group did spend an hour wondering how the eldest Uchiha turned gay and Sasuke did not. At five Sakura went to check on Sasuke and saw that he was sound asleep. She also noticed that Gaara had stolen a cookie off the plate. She made a mental note to kill him later for taking her cookies. Finally at six everybody bid each other good-bye. Sakura was left alone with Deidara and Itachi. "Hey Sakura-chan do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Anou….the 25th."

"Its Minato-san's birthday," Itachi said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So all employees get the day off from school and work and we just have a big party," Deidara smiled. "Sounds like fun."

--------

(3 months later)

Sakura was sitting on the couch watching the video from Minato's party. Her 18th birthday was in three days and she couldn't wait. Naruto bounced on to the screen waving enthusiastically to the camera. Apparently Kushina had had a talk with Naruto before hand about gay marriage and sex and what not, making Naruto turn back to his old hyperactive self. "What are you doing Sakura?"

"Watching the video from Minato-san's birthday."

"Again?"

"Well since I've been banned from the briefing room due to my current condition. This video makes me feel better."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "How are you feeling?"

"Other than gas and the constant mood swings I'm fine," she sighed closing her eyes as she felt tears coming up. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and hugged her. "Sai is dead."

"Nani?" she asked not believing her ears.

"Minato gave me the permission to execute him under the charges of treason among other things."

"Then how did he…"

"Air bubble in his IV while he was sleeping." And as an afterthought added. "He didn't feel anything." Sakura hugged Sasuke tightly. "Now we can live out the rest of our lives in peace."

--------

**Yeah crappy place to end. This story is not over yet. I have two more chapters. The next chapter will be all about the other characters and pairings in this story. And the final chapter will just be wrapping things up. So be looking out for those. **

**Oh and if you guys haven't seen the movie Juno yet. Go see it. It was really good and inspired me to actually keep going on this story. I know sad right but the truth. I've decided that God of Lust and Love will only continue after I've finished this story. So look for an update soon. I apologize if this chapter seems rushed and written badly. But my Naruto muse is slowly returning to me. So I'm in the Naruto zone but not all the way yet. ; **

**Well until next time. **

**JA NE!!**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own.

**Hello!! Once again. I'm here bringing you chapter 14 of The Spy Game. I am happy to say that I love every single one of my reviewers. They make me happy and they make me laugh. You guys are awesome!! Okay that sounded to happy….anyways…I am a ShikaTem supporter. I don't like Ino. I don't know what it is but Ino just bugs the shit out of me. But since one of my reviewers said they like ShikaIno better I decided to do this chapter in sections. Each section will give the pairing before the story. So there will be a ShikaIno section in here just for you ShikaIno fans. But the ShikaIno pairing is a one time deal for this chapter. Shikamaru will be with Temari in the last chapter. Now here is a list of the pairings and sections in this chapter. And of course I will have to do a section for ItaDei. I just love those two so much.**

**Pairings in order of appearance:**

**NaruHina**

**NejiTen**

**ShikaTem**

**Extra little ShikaIno**

**SasuSaku brief interlude**

**ItaDei**

**Oh and so you don't get confused these little snippets take place after Minato's birthday (Jan. 25) and after Sai's death. So yeah, on with the story.**

**The Spy Game**

**Chapter 14**

**NaruHina:**

"It's such a nice day," Naruto sighed stretching out his limbs. "It's a nice view from up here as well," Hinata smiled.

"What's wrong Hina-chan?" Naruto sighed turning to look at his girlfriend.

"N-nothing."

"Liar. I can see it written all over your face."

"Well I was just wondering what you thought about Sakura-san."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I mean d-do you like her better than me?" 

"WHAT? No of course not. I mean I like Sakura-chan as a friend but nothing more. Come on Hina-chan she's my best friend's wife. So that makes her like a sister."

"I guess your right Naruto-kun. Gomen, it was silly of me to ask."

"Naw, its okay," Naruto shrugged.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Hinata decided to voice her next question. "Naruto-kun are you homophobic?"

"Am I what?"

"Homophobic, it means you don't like gay people. People like Itachi-san and Deidara-san."

"Oh. No I don't have a problem with gay people. It just disturbed me to see them together like that. I mean I've known Itachi since I was little so it was just….weird."

"That makes sense."

Again silence reigned. "Hey, Hina-chan?"

"Hm?"

"What do you plan to do after high school?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you gonna keep working for my dad or are you gonna go to college…"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. To be honest there's only one thing I'm sure about."

Naruto looked at her. "What is that Hina-chan?"

"I want to stay with you," she whispered half hoping that Naruto didn't hear her.

Naruto leaned over suddenly placing his lips soundly over Hinata's. After the initial shock Hinata kissed Naruto back. The kiss was nothing more than lips touching lips but in Hinata's mind the kiss was o' so perfect, after a minute or so Naruto pulled away lacing their fingers together. "I will always be here with you, Hina-chan."

**NejiTen:**

"They are so cute," Tenten squealed watching the two that sat on the roof lightly kissing each other.

"I guess," Neji shrugged. "But if he hurts her…"

"Neji calm down before you give yourself a heart attack," Tenten laughed.

Neji shrugged once again. "Come on. I told you I have something to show you," Neji said grabbing Tenten's hand to lead her back to the elevators. Once inside Neji let the doors slide shut before pulling a small key from inside his pocket. Bending down he opened the door that housed an emergency switch. Placing the key into a key hole next to the emergency switch Neji turned the key to the left then pressed the ground level button. (Hehe…now you know how they get to their super secret spy lab. XD)

"What did you do?" The elevator began moving down. "Nothing," he sighed standing back up making sure to leave the key in the hole. The elevator moved past the tenth floor going further down. The light blinked as each floor went by. "So where are we going now? You hit the ground level key. Are you ready to go home already?"

Floor 2. Floor 1. Now the light disappeared. Tenten looked up and automatically began to freak out. "Neji where are we going? The elevator's light just disappeared. Neji!!"

"Tenten will you please just calm down."

"But the elevator is still moving," she stated moving to push any button to go back up. Neji grabbed her wrist. "Don't do that."

Finally the elevator came to a stop. Neji turned the key back up, removed it, shut the little door, and placed the key back into his pocket as the elevator doors slid open. Neji stepped out beckoning for Tenten to follow. "Neji-kun where are we?" Tenten asked looking around in awe.

"Hello, Neji have you seen my son?"

"He is up on the roof with Hinata."

"Ahh…alright. Is this your lady friend?"

"Yes. Tenten this is Uzumaki Kushina. Kushina-san this is Tenten."

"Pleasure to meet you. Neji, you and Hinata are gonna be needed. Deidara and Sasori have a mission in Sound and I wish for you to follow them. You know how Deidara gets when he gets excited. Not to mention Sasori still looking for an enemy spy to turn into a human puppet."

"Of course. I will inform Hinata the moment I can," Neji said bowing politely to Kushina. "Thank you. Minato will give you the details." With that Kushina gave once last smile before walking off in the direction of the medical ward.

"Uzumaki?"

"That's Naruto's mother. His father's name is Namikaze Minato. You will meet him eventually."

"Neji, you have a lot of explaining to do," Tenten stated putting her hands on her hips. "And you will explain what Naruto, Hinata, and Deidara have to do with it."

"That's fine by me," he shrugged leading her down a long hallway. Many people that Tenten had never met waved at Neji as if they were very familiar with him.

"Neji seriously what is going on?" Neji stopped and turned to face Tenten. "This building is a cover for a top secret spy organization run by Naruto's father. Hinata and I are poison specialists who also work as a clean-up crew. Deidara and Itachi are part of an elite spy unit called the Akatsuki. Sasuke and Sakura are both spies that until recently, in Sakura's case, worked for Minato. They also happen to be the ones who poisoned and killed Karin. Any other questions?"

Tenten was taken aback but simply shook her head no. 'Does he really expect me to believe that?'

Neji continued his path down the hall. Until they were once again stopped. "Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

"What's she doing down here?" Sasuke asked motioning towards Tenten. "I have permission from Minato-sama to let her in on my workings."

"I see."

"Where is Sakura?"

"Speaking with Tsunade about the baby. Sakura will be retiring instead of maternity leave."

"Retiring? Is she sure on her decision?"

Sasuke merely nodded his head. "She said she wants to be there to raise the baby and doesn't want me to be taken out of the field."

"I see a wise decision on her part."

"Okay, funny joke guys. Now no more kidding around, what is going on here?" Tenten half yelled.

"Who the fuck is yelling down here and causing a fucking ruckus?!"

"Oh great," Sasuke sighed holding his head. As known other then the Akatsuki tuned the corner, with an angrier than usual Hidan leading the pack. "Hidan-san shouldn't yell. This is a medicine place after all."

"Shut it runt. Who the hell was yelling down here," he demanded pushing Tobi out of the way and glaring at the three in front of him. Hidan is having a bad day. "Deidara-sempai, Hidan is being mean to me."

"Like I care, yeah," Deidara sighed.

"Deidara will you not make him scream," Sasori and Itachi groaned holding their heads.

"I just want to know what the hell is going on here." Tenten demanded. "Don't yell at us," the Akatsuki yelled back in unison. Hidan adding a 'damnit' at the end. "What is going on out here?" another voice said.

"Nothing, Sakura. Let's just go," Sasuke said trying to get his wife away from the seemingly angry Akatsuki members. "No I'm fine Sasuke," Sakura said pushing his hand away.

"Look here brat. As you can see were kinda of having a bad day today. Something didn't exactly go as planned and now were paying for it. Okay so just…." Hidan seethed.

First law of nature. Never and I mean NEVER piss off a pregnant woman. "Excuse me!! _Your _having a bad day. Talk to somebody who gives a fuck. Honestly!! You're five grown men. Act your fucking ages. Bad day my ass. I'm having a bad nine months. Do you five have to deal with constant mood swings? Uncontrollable food urges? A pain in the back that just keeps getting worse and worse with each passing day? No. So when your pregnant and have to deal with the shit I have to then come talk to me. Now take off your dresses and end this little tea party. Now we can leave," Sakura growled grabbing Sasuke and pushing her way through the small gathering making sure to punch Deidara when she passed him. "Oww….what was that for, yeah," Deidara whined rubbing his arm. While they were distracted Neji used the opportunity to slip away with Tenten.

Neji continued down the hall making a right then another right continued on straight up a small set of stairs to a small hall that had a solitary door. Neji pulled the door open then pushed Tenten inside following her in. Locking the door Neji switched on all the lights.

"Neji where are we?"

"There are rooms like this everywhere. This one happens to be my private study."

Tenten looked around the small room with its solitary window. A desk with papers scattered everywhere and a small shelf that housed different vials of liquid that were all different colors.

"You were serious about the whole spy thing?"

"Why would I lie?"

"I…Gomen, Neji-kun."

"It's okay."

"But why are you telling me this now if you've kept it a secret for so long."

"I thought it was important for you to know if you actually plan on spending your life with me."

"Well I….Hyuuga Neji did you just propose to me?" Tenten asked trying to force her blush back down.

Neji gave a small chuckle. "I don't know did I?"

"Neji this is no time to be joking."

"So…yes or no?"

"Yes or no to what? You never asked the proper question."

"Will you marry me?"

Tenten smiled hugging Neji. "If I have to," she laughed. Neji titled her chin up to kiss his new fiancé.

**ShikaTem:**

Shikamaru lay on his favorite hill in the park. Watching as the clouds went by. Normal people liked to imagine that the clouds formed some kind of shape but not Shikamaru he just liked watching the clouds roll by. The sound of children playing was heard not to far away. Shikamaru sighed. All he wanted was to finish high school, go to college, find a good job, marry a good woman, have two children, and retire. But no things always had to be difficult in Shikamaru's life. The girl he liked seemed to really hate him or she just really liked yelling at him. "She reminds me of my mom."

"Who would that be lazy-ass?" Shikamaru turned to his side to see the object of his affection leering over him. "What are you doing out here?"

"For your information I work for the day care center three times a week."

"There a point somewhere in there?"

"The day care is just a couple of blocks away. Another worker and I bring the kids here to play and I just happened to spot you laying here." Shikamaru didn't respond just continued to look at the clouds. "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"Watching the clouds. Want to sit down?"

"What? No of course not," Temari growled trying to hide her blush. "Troublesome," he muttered. "Fine, whatever," she conceded sitting next to the cloud watcher.

"Shouldn't you be watching the kids?"

"I can see them from here," she countered.

"Do you ever want kids someday?" Temari started at the out-of-the-blue question. "What?"

"Do you ever want kids?"

Temari sighed. "Yes, I want two kids. A girl and a boy." Shikamaru inwardly smiled. Temari honestly was too perfect, well despite her little anger issue. Shikamaru turned on his side to stare at the blonde who was looking straight ahead. Neither of them said or did anything for five minutes until finally Temari snapped. "Do you find something amusing, lazy-ass?"

"You're pretty," he said simply. "W-what d-did you say?"

"I said you're pretty and I like you."

"Wow…what drugs are you on?"

"I'm not on anything. Despite those anger issues…"

"ANGER ISSUES!!"

"….you can be kind and gentle. Bluntly speaking I want you to be my girlfriend." Temari looked shocked to say the least. But finally after two minutes she stood up. "Then…you can start by taking me on a date tonight. 7 o'clock. Don't be late."

Shikamaru couldn't help but grin as he watched the retreating back of his ideal girl.

**Extra little ShikaIno:**

Shikamaru sat by Ino, wondering how long she truly spent primping herself everyday. "Shikamaru do you think I'm pretty?" Shikamaru blushed. "Y-yes."

"Then why does Sasuke-kun always look at her."

"They are married and she is pregnant with Sasuke's child."

"Yeah but still. You think now that she was pregnant and getting fatter that Sasuke-kun would look at me."

"Pregnancy makes a woman prettier not uglier," Shikamaru stated.

"Oh I guess no man will ever take a second look at me." Shikamaru turned to look at Ino. "That's not true, Ino you just haven't found the right guy."

"But when Shikamaru. I don't want to wait to find the right guy. I want someone to love me know."

"Well, I love you," Shikamaru said barely above a whisper.

Ino gasped. "Really, Shika-kun?"

"Yeah really I have for a long time. But I never said anything because you always only had eyes for Sasuke." Ino turned to see only sincerity in Shikamaru's eyes. Leaning over she lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Then maybe one day I can love you back."

**SasuSaku brief interlude:**

Sakura: That was horrible!!! You can't write ShikaIno to save your life.

Me: Gomen!! ;; I'm a ShikaTem fan and I don't really like Ino so…

Sasuke: I thought this was supposed to be about Sakura and I.

Me: The whole story is about you and Sakura. Jeeze be selfish.

Sakura: Ignore him. He's still a little upset about the new chapter.

Me: Oh you mean with the whole psycho Itachi eye thing?

Sakura: Yep, though I have to admit it was really cool when Sasuke-kun pulled off his cloak and head bandages.

Sasuke: being ignored

Me: Hmmm….i guess but I'm still kinda mad about the fact that Deidara died fighting him.

Sakura: You're just mad because you can't pair him with Itachi anymore.

Me: Oh yeah like Deidara dieing is gonna stop me. Hello have you not been paying attention to this fic.

Sakura: blushes I paid attention to the sex.

Me: Of course you paid attention to the sex because it was between you and Sasuke.

Sakura: cough moving on cough

Sasuke: Why did Hyuuga get a long section?

Me: Anou….it just kinda happened. I wanted Neji to propose to Tenten but I didn't want to make it uber sappy.

Sakura: Then what's with all the happy sappy ItaDei moments.

Me: ignores Sakura and I didn't want the ShikaTem moment to be to sappy either. I just wanted them to be together.

Sakura: Wait a second…so the ShikaIno was just an Omake?

Me: Yeah pretty much. I got a couple of reviews that said they liked ShikaIno better so I decided to throw that in.

Sakura: Makes sense.

Me: Yep. But the next part should be fun for me. Because its an ItaDei moment.

Sasuke: Pervert

Me: I'm proud of that fact thank you.

Sakura: Anyways the last section in this story is yaoi. If you are not a fan of yaoi you can go ahead and skip over it. However if you like hot boy-on-boy action like the authoress….

Me: HEY!!

Sakura: then continue on. Oh one last thing if you have any questions about the story or authoress that you would like to ask than feel free to ask away. I will be glad to answer any and all of your questions.

Me: I never said….

Sakura: On to the yaoi!!

**ItaDei:**

Deidara jumped up onto his and Itachi's bed sighing dramatically. "Why did Sakura-chan have to hit me? I didn't do anything."

Itachi shrugged removing his shirt. "Are you still upset about the meeting?"

"No."

"Yes you are," Deidara walked over to Itachi wrapping his arms around Itachi's now naked torso. "Nande?"

"Honestly?"

"Hai," Deidara nodded tightening his hug. "I don't trust Sasori around you."

Deidara laughed at this. "What? Why not? I was living with him while we were still dating and I lived with him all through high school and let's not forget that I've been on tons of missions with him before."

"I know, but now that were actually married and living together I just feel…..really protective of you."

Deidara chuckled again. "Is that it?" He pushed away from Itachi before once again jumping on top of the bed. "I love you not Sasori-dana. Even when I hated you I still loved you."

"You do realize that makes no sense at all."

"Maybe not, but oh well," Deidara shrugged.

"Are you sure you didn't just marry me for the money?"

"Shimatte….I totally forgot you're loaded."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You actually forgot that my family is rich."

Deidara blushed. "Hehe, like I said I love you. I didn't really think about social status." Itachi who had just been listening snapped back to his previous actions. Removing his pants, he put both articles of clothing in the hamper. "Free gay strip show," Deidara cheered. Itachi glared at the bouncy blonde. "You're not getting any tonight," Itachi said walking into the bathroom. "What?! Just for that little comment. Come on be fair."

Itachi laughed to himself. "Being married to an idiotic blond sure is entertaining." Deidara naturally heard this comment. Jumping from the bed and removing his shirt Deidara barged into the bathroom. Itachi naturally glared at the blonde. Deidara's psychotic killer/bomber side came out and he forcefully pushed Itachi against the wall. "I will be getting some, right now as a matter of fact," Deidara said starting to kiss Itachi's neck. Itachi pushed the door closed. Deidara pulled away. "Remember Itachi-bastard you can't rape the willing."

--------

**Well that's chapter 14. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I would have done a little more with the yaoi scene but a few of my readers don't like descriptive yaoi. **

**I also just wanted every scene to be short, sweet, and not drawn out. I think I succeeded in that. Well see you in chapter 15.**

**JA NE!!!**

**Sakura: Don't forget to submit your questions!!!**

**Me: grabs Sakura the chapter is over. Don't you see the JA NE!!! Damn!!**

**JA NE!! FOR REAL THIS TIME!!!**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: nope still no own.

**The Spy Game**

**Chapter 15**

(6 months later)

"I'm really worried," Naruto sighed as he squeezed his hands together. Hinata patted her boyfriend on the back in a comforting manner. "She's alright, Naruto," she said trying to reassure him. Another scream echoed through out the waiting room. "Sakura-chan!!" Naruto cried wanting to rush into the delivery room.

"She is alright Naruto. Pain is inevitable in the birthing process," Neji said. "Where is Sasuke-teme?"

"Naruto-kun calm down. Sasuke-san went into the delivery room," Hinata said.

"How is Sakura-chan?" another voice asked. Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata turned to see Deidara and Itachi standing in the entryway. "She has been in labor for almost two hours now," Tenten said. Both men nodded before sitting down.

Now I bet you are all wondering what happened during those six months so let's see:

_Four months ago_

"_Sakura, would you please come out," Sasuke sighed trying to coax his wife out of the bathroom._

"_No!! I'm not going to the graduation ceremony all pregnant. I'll just get my diploma later."_

"_Sasuke-teme what is going on?" Naruto asked looked at the closed bathroom door._

"_Sakura." Sasuke sighed. "Sakura, I know this has nothing to do with looking fat. Your parents are going to be there tonight aren't they? You want to avoid them considering they still don't know that you're pregnant." That had done it. The bathroom door flung open and Sasuke felt a searing pain across his cheek. "Oh my god Sasuke-kun. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to slap," Sakura cried collapsing against him. _

"_Anou…..Neji-kun I don't think I want kids anymore," Tenten said looking as Sakura's emotions changed once again. _

_Sakura was suddenly in a normal mood as she scurried around her room looking for something to where under her graduation gown. "A dress….no….maybe pant suit….no I don't have an elastic waist band…..oh I know how about my skirt….yeah…." she said totally forgetting anyone was around her as she mumbled to herself. "Sakura, we will wait for you in the living room," Sasuke said ushering the other three people out of the room and closing the door. _

"_So this will be the first time that Sakura's parents find out that she is pregnant?" Neji asked making small talk._

"_Yeah, that's why her emotions are all over the place more so than normal," Sasuke shrugged._

"_How has the…..I mean….What's the pregnancy like?" Tenten asked her face slightly turning red._

"_Hn. You would have to ask Sakura that. I can't really tell you."_

_The four sat in a comfortable silence waiting for Sakura emerge. Finally ten minutes later she exited the room dressed in her cap and gown. "See Sakura look fine," Sasuke said trying to reassure Sakura. But it was the truth she was five months pregnant and wasn't showing as much as some woman did. They didn't know the sex of the baby yet but were pretty sure it would be a girl, either that or a very tiny boy. The five of them left the apartment only to be greeted by the flash of a camera. "MOM!!" Naruto cried lunging to get the camera from his mother. "I never thought my little Naruto would actually make it through high school," she laughed while avoiding Naruto. "Dobe, we don't have time for this," Sasuke sighed dragging the struggling blonde towards the elevator. Sakura, Neji, and Tenten bowed respectively to Kushina before joining the two boys in the elevator. Sasuke hit the ground level button._

"_Anou….Sakura?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_What's it like to be pregnant?"_

"_Well, I have uncontrollable mood swings, weird cravings, oh and let's not forget the constant pain that the extra weight causes on my feet and back…."_

"_So you hate it?"_

"_I didn't say that. I just find it uncomfortable but reminding myself that in a few months Sasuke and I will have a child helps me get through the days. Why do you ask?"_

_Tenten turned away blushing. "No, reason really."_

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER AFTER GRADUATION!!_

"_Sasuke-kun, I'm going to go find my parents," Sakura said. Sasuke gave a slight nod signaling that it was alright for Sakura to go. Quickly she took off across the auditorium looking for her parents. _

"_Sakura, there you are dear," Serena said before hugging her daughter. "Okaa-san. Otou-san. I have something to tell you."_

"_Its all Sakura we already now. Since it's quite obvious," Serena smiled reassuringly. "It's just I thought you would be angry."_

"_Of course not. You are our only daughter. Besides we will now have a grandchild to spoil. So it we couldn't be happier…"_

_Bullshit did you guys actually think this is what happened? No, No, No!! Maybe in Genjutsu land. Now here is what really happened:_

_A slap resounded through the confines of the auditorium. Everyone immediately turned looking for the source of the noise. Sasuke and Naruto were the first ones to move. Sasuke went to Sakura's side but she didn't seem to notice him. All she did was stare straight at her seething mother and hold her inflamed cheek. "I should have known that being around those people would corrupt you."_

_Sakura was still in to much shock to answer. "I knew I shouldn't have moved us out of Iwa," Hiroshi sighed._

_Sasuke glared. "And what people are you referring to?"_

"_Why that faggot of a brother of yours of course," Serena seethed. This time Sasuke was the one who had to be held back. Naruto grabbed him and tried to hold him back before he did something he would regret. "Neji, Help," Naruto called over his shoulder. Neji quickly ran over to the sight grabbing Sasuke's other arm from Naruto and wrapping an arm around Sasuke's throat. "Calm down, Uchiha!!" They were now drawing an audience._

"_You don't know shit about my brother. Besides he doesn't have anything to do with this."_

_Sakura, who was still in shock, fell to her knees on the floor. Almost instantly Sasuke snapped out of his tear-heads-off mode and rushed to her side._

_Serena watched her daughter in disgust. "This time, don't bother coming back." With that Sakura's parents walked out of the auditorium and permanently out of Sakura's life._

BACK TO THE PRESENT:

"So they didn't come?" Itachi asked looking around the small space. Naturally, Sasuke had informed his brother about what happened. Itachi was pissed, but not because he had been called a faggot. That he could live with, but Sakura being hurt like that, now that he couldn't handle.

"They have no right to be here anyway, yeah," Deidara said pissed. Now Deidara had merely overheard about what happened at the graduation ceremony but he was no where near as level-headed as Itachi. So immediately he was ready to go beat the shit out of the people that had, not only called his husband a faggot, but had psychically and mentally hurt someone he thought of as a sister.

"Yes, they may have hurt Sakura, but they are still her parents, and that makes the baby their grandchild," trust Neji to come up with a defensive, calm statement.

"Like I care, yeah. If they show up…." Deidara didn't need to finish his statement. Everybody already knew what was going through his mind. Another scream echoed through the room, followed by a nurse busting through the doors. Naruto was the first to try and talk to her. "What's going on?" The nurse ignored him as she ran down the hall. Everyone exchanged looks wondering what was going on.

The nurse came running down the hall once again with two more nurses and a doctor in tow. They went to the small work station to gather tools as the doctor instructed. They all listened intently as the doctor and nurse spoke.

"The second child was not detected by the sonogram," she said.

"That's not abnormal that happens a lot. But her body wasn't mentally prepared for twins. How bad is it?"

"Her heart rate is dropping steadily and she is bleeding out. She also has one ruptured organ from the second child," the nurse explained.

"I see, it'll be an emergency surgery to repair the organ. But we will have to depend on her will to live. I will also need blood for the transfusion. The children?" he asked as one of the accompanying nurses ran to go get the necessary blood. "Both were delivered safely and no defects are present."

"Good," the doctor said pushing the cart of tools into the delivery room. One last scream echoed through the room before all went silent. Tenten was the first to speak. "I wonder what's going on?" she asked trying to control her shaking but at the same time harshly squeezing Neji's hand.

"The nurse said Sakura-chan had two babies, right?" Naruto said falling back into the chair next to Hinata. "Sakura-chan will be alright, right?" he asked grabbing hold of Hinata's hands. Itachi stayed silent. He knew exactly what was going. His mother had almost lost her life giving birth to Sasuke. He knew with the bleeding out and a ruptured organ the percentage for survival was below fifty percent. But there was no way in the seven hells was he going to say that out loud. Yes, it did depend on Sakura but not if the transfusion didn't take. If the new blood doesn't take, there would be no escaping the inevitable and that was Sakura would die.

The second nurse came back holding two packets of blood. She entered the delivery room only to come back out. "The doctor has requested that I stay out here," she said as way of explanation. Nobody could speak; they were all terrified about what was happening inside the room. Thirty minutes later, Uchiha Mikoto appeared Tsunade in tow. Both women approached the nurse asking her about the current situation. Tsunade, with her medical prowess, wanted to rush into the room immediately but knew it might cause some problems. Tsunade was worried about the pink haired girl. Admittedly, she became attached to the girl.

Flashback:

"_Why do you spend so much time down here," Tsunade asked looking up from her current documents._

"_I have nothing else to do. Besides that I like reading these medical books and there's not much a pregnant woman can do." Tsunade nodded. That was very true especially someone in the government._

"_I kinda want to go to medical school. Instead of taking life, I think I would much rather give it," Sakura said after sometime. "I was the same way. I left the field and became a doctor."_

_Sakura smiled she really liked this woman. Despite her drinking habits Tsunade was kind and very intelligent. "Then might I ask why a doctor drinks so much." Tsunade's eyes darkened over and Sakura could tell she had touched on a delicate subject._

"_I was in a situation similar to yours. I married young and got pregnant. I was twenty-one when I got married and twenty-three when I got pregnant. When I got pregnant I immediately retired and used my knowledge of medicines to help the injured. However, as my pregnancy progressed my body began to reject what was happening and it rejected the child. I had a miscarriage….." Sakura gasped at this. "My husband's name was Dan and he too worked for the government. After I had the miscarriage he took time off and stayed with me. Naturally we tried again but soon found out I couldn't have children anymore because of that incident. Dan, was disappointed but said there were alternatives, such as adoption. Well, I was about thirty when it happened. Dan had gone on a mission with a couple of new spies. Kind of like a training succession. Something went horribly wrong. Kumo had set traps and land mines with in our borders."_

"_Then Dan he…." Sakura had to fight back tears as she asked._

"_I….I tried….but in the end I couldn't save him. About two years after his death I met Shizune. Her parents had died when she was younger and she had been passed from relative to relative. She came to my home looking for Dan. When I told about the accident she didn't believe me. I'm not 100 sure on Dan's and Shizune's past but apparently he took care of her for quite a while before another family member contested custody and she was taken from him and passed around. Ever since then she has been living with me. She's the only connection I have to the family now."_

_Sakura stood and hugged the older woman. She couldn't even think about what she would do if she lost Sasuke like that. She probably wouldn't carry on like Tsunade did. She would have joined him in the afterlife. Sakura knew she could always look up to Tsunade and see her as a mother figure_

End Flashback

After what had happened with Sakura's parents Tsunade felt as if she had been Sakura's mother. And that was why she was here now.

As Tsunade sat there in her thoughts another nurse burst through the doors. "Aya, what's wrong?" the first nurse called to her comrade. "The first transfusion didn't take. We are going to try again. Her heart rate has already begun dropping. We have less then ten minutes to pull this off," the nurse called Aya yelled back as she grabbed an excess bag of blood and ran back into the room. The first nurse accompanied her.

"What does blood fusion mean?" Naruto asked looking around the room. It seemed like nobody wanted to tell him. "Transfusion, yeah," finally someone spoke. "I had to have one when I was little, yeah. It means…."

"Deidara," Itachi scolded.

"He needs to know, yeah. You guys can't keep hiding it, yeah."

"If this one fails…..Sakura will die," Neji finished. Naruto's eyes went wide. "No, Sakura-chan can't die. She is stronger than that," Naruto yelled wanting nothing more than to barge in and shake Sakura awake. A pair of hands kept him seated. "Naruto-kun there is nothing we can do besides wait," Hinata said squeezing his hands. He could see that she was desperately trying to hold back her tears. Naruto wrapped an arm around his girlfriend pulling her close.

Eleven minutes forty-eight seconds later a nurse emerged holding two sleeping bundles. She proceeded past the group of people to take the babies to the nursery. Thirty-three minutes twenty-seven seconds later two doctors emerged from the room. Both were covered in blood which was not a reassuring sight for the people awaiting the answer. "Are you her friends and family?" one doctor asked. They all stood nodding, yes. "The second transfusion took. However, she is still unconscious near comatose state. Right now her body in not rejecting the new blood but it might. Right now it's a waiting game," the doctor explained before they both went to get cleaned up. Moments later a group of nurses came to move Sakura to a recovery room. As she was moved out of the delivery room they could all see her.

Her eyes were closed. Her face and skin had lost its color and she did in fact look as if she would never wake again.

Mikoto rushed into the delivery room to retrieve her youngest son. They both emerged Sasuke looking paler then usual. He did not speak as Mikoto led him to a chair to sit down. Naruto rushed off only to return with a bottle of water. Sasuke took it merely sparing his best friend a small glance. Everyone could tell he was terrified yet he was too proud to admit it out loud.

Itachi did something he thought he would never do more than once in his entire life. He hugged his younger brother. Nobody, not even Naruto, could make a quip about the scene. Sasuke was in shock. The last time his aniki had hugged him they had been children. Right now, though he really needed it. He hugged his brother back as if everything would just slip away if he let go. "She will live. That girl is too stubborn to die like this," he said pulling away from the hug. Sasuke merely nodded before going back to his emo bubble.

--------

"Come on, Hina-chan!! Come on!!" Naruto yelled as his girlfriend came running out of the bathroom. "I'm coming," she said pulling her coat on. The two made their way to a nearby bus stop. They took the bus to the hospital Naruto immediately jumping off when he caught sight of the tall white building. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand dragging her to the elevator. Once inside he hit the four button. The elevator moved up before dinging open at the fourth floor. Still holding Hinata's hand he ran down the hall stopping in front of room 415. He walked into the room pulling Hinata with him.

"Still sound like herd of wild animals, Naruto?" a voice asked.

Both Naruto and Hinata stared in shock. "Sakura-chan!!!!" Naruto cheered jumping over to her bedside. "When did you wake up?" Hinata asked.

"Yesterday," she said simply.

"Where's Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked glaring at the empty chair next to Sakura's bed. "He went to the nursery to check on the babies."

"Oh, have you decided on names yet," Hinata asked.

"Hai, Syoko and Mikoto." While the two girls continued to talk Naruto pulled out his cell phone. Once he called everyone that he needed to he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Naruto, who did you call?" Sakura asked.

"Nobody, just Itachi, Deidara, Neji, Tenten, Mikoto-san, and Tsunade-ba-chan," Naruto rattled counting them off on his fingers.

"Then I guess that's fine. Just as long as you didn't invite all of Konoha," Sakura chuckled. The three continued to talk but their conversation was interrupted when Sasuke and a nurse entered holding the two twin baby girls. "Your husband thought you might want to see your babies," the nurse smiled holding the baby out to Sakura. Sakura took the small sleeping bundle into her arms while Sasuke continued to hold the other. "They have been feeding off a milk substitute but you will need to try breast feeding soon," the nurse explained before leaving the room.

Naruto jumped up immediately to look at the two babies. "Awwww…..their so cute!! How do you tell them apart?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sakura is holding Miko, while I have Syoko."

"Oh….Wait how can you tell?"

"Parents normally can," Sakura simply said. Naruto and Hinata both looked at the two children. They were both slightly pale like their father and the fact that Uchiha genes were very dominate was present. Both girls had onyx eyes and dark hair. The hair present on theirs heads was a violet color, obviously a mix between Sasuke's dark blue hair color and Sakura's pink hair. Syoko cooed as she played with Naruto's fingers fascinated by their size. Mikoto stayed asleep curled up to her mother.

As the day wore on everybody came to visit Sakura, Sasuke, and the babies. Deidara had wanted to take one of the babies but Itachi was adamant and told Deidara if he wanted children he should have married a woman. Which once again stand a fight between the two over sexuality. After they left Mikoto and Fugaku visited. Mikoto was surprised when she found out they had named one of the babies after her and it made her love them even more. Neji and Tenten visited as well. Tenten was freaked out. She had been trying to get pregnant but after the ordeal with Sakura she was terrified at the idea.

Sakura reassured her and said that stuff like this doesn't happen all the time. In fact it was really rare. That helped Tenten a little with her fear but she was still nervous about what would happen if she got pregnant.

Finally Tsunade came to visit Sakura, giving her immense congratulations. "I bought you all you need. Thanks to your government connections and academic scores you've already been accepted into the top medical school in Konoha."

"Arigatou, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura smiled. "Do you want to see the babies?" she asked holding Mikoto out so Tsunade could take her. Tsunade looked at the small bundle now in her arms. "She is beautiful Sakura and I hope you guys have even more children in the future."

--------

Five years later

"20"

"30"

"35"

"Are you going to keep going?"

"Hey be nice to me, I'm older."

"Yeah, by ten minutes and twenty nine seconds."

"Oh, Miko don't be jealous," Syoko laughed. "Besides, I'm telling you. There is nothing under there."

"Don't be stupid Syoko of course there is there has to be."

"Fine, lets see then," Syoko said before stomping over to her target. Blue met onyx as Syoko glared at her target.

"Nani?"

"Uncle Dei, what's under your hair?" Deidara looked at her questioningly for a moment before raising his hair that covered the left side of his face. "Told you, Sy," Mikoto called as two, not one, blue eyes stared at the young girls. "Aww man!!"

"What did you think was under there, yeah?"

"Don't know. Nothing. I guess."

Deidara sighed. "When are you parents coming back, yeah?"

"Mommy is at school and Daddy is on a mission," the two girls said in unison.

"Okay, that was really creepy, yeah." The girls laughed before continuing what they were doing before. Which was a fun game called 'Invent new ways to bug Uncle Dei, and see how long it takes him to crack.'

Deidara sighed to himself again. If he was going to be the one stuck babysitting he really hoped Sasuke and Sakura would never have anymore kids.

--------

**Well, that's the end. Personally I don't like the ending and so I decided that I would make a sequel if enough people requested it. But the sequel would be mostly about Syoko and Mikoto.**

**Oh yeah, I also decided to write a companion fic to this one. But the companion fic will be Itachi and Deidara's romance story. Since some of my reviewers requested more yaoi I decided to write a second fic. That story will be purely yaoi, sex and all.**

**Well I guess that's all I really have to say. Thanks for reading and please continue to read my stories.**

**JA NE!!!**


End file.
